Closing the Door, Part 1 of a Trilogy
by Whistler Nights
Summary: Finn offically broke up with her. Now with nothing better to do over winter break, he cleans out the attic and basement of the old Hudson house before it is sold. Many discoveries. Story continues through Nationals 2011. Sequel, Rising Seniors follows.
1. Chapter 1

**Closing the Door**

(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

**Chapter 1 – A Voice from the Past**

What a disappointment this Christmas has been. Finn was stretched out on his back on his tiny twin bed. He was studying the cowboys that had raced across his wall paper ever since he'd been a pre-schooler. As he lay there, he wondered about cowboys. Did cowboys suffer from broken hearts? Was that why they were out there on the range with all of those cows? Sure there were cowgirls, but it was only cowboys that chased cows across his wallpaper. Didn't the good guy always get the girl in those cheesy western films?

He snorted and rolled over. It was nearly noon. He'd followed Carole over to their old house from the Hummel/Hudson house in his truck. At her insistence he had helped take down their little tree. Why did they put one up in the first place? They had a big one over at the Hummel/Hudson house, but his mom wanted the two of them to have one last Christmas tree in the house that Finn had grown up in. Really he thought that his mom had wanted a tree to try and cheer him up. Rachel was gone and Finn was a mixture of anger and sadness all rolled into one.

Finn had been in foul mood since winter break had begun, but he tired to put on a happy face for his mom. It was her first Christmas as Mrs. Burt Hummel and she was so happy that she glowed. Then thoughts of the Hummel/Hudson house entered his mind. He was the only Hudson over there now, and it sure felt like odd man out to him even though Kurt and Burt had tried to make him feel welcome. Burt had even gone out and bought a new larger bed for him since he was hanging off both ends of his old twin bed.

Burt had put his old house on the market right after the wedding, and it had sold surprisingly fast in the down economy. The Hummel house was a larger, newer house than theirs and in a better part of town. Kurt had staged it to sell.

The Hudson house was also on the market, but without even a nibble. Carole had allowed Finn to hang out in their old house, he seemed to need the solitude and comfort that the old house brought him. Since Burt's house had sold, the four of them had been looking for a larger home with at least three bedrooms, and three bathrooms but Finn's heart was not in it. He felt his father's presence in his old house.

Carole's realtor had advised her to clean the twenty years worth of clutter out of the house, remove all of the old wallpaper and paint. Spring was the season to sell, and winter was the time to get ready.

"Finn, lunch is ready," Carole called up to her son's room.

"I'm not hungry," Finn yelled back to his mom.

Carole knew that Finn was in a funk, but Finn Hudson, not hungry? She climbed the stairs to investigate. There she found her son fully dressed and curled up on his old bed.

"Honey, what's got you so down?" she said to him. "Is it selling this house and moving into a new house with Burt and Kurt, or is it the fight that you had with Rachel?"

"It wasn't just a fight Mom, you know the whole story. I told her that I was officially breaking up with her. I had big plans to spend Christmas and Hanukkah with her and they never happened."

Finn continued, "And no, I don't want to sell this house. I know that you and Burt are trying to find one that has three bedrooms and three bathrooms, but this house is home to me. It's the only house that I've ever lived in, and Dad lived here once upon a time. I kind of imagined buying it from you one day and living in it with Rachel."

"I'm really sorry about the house, but Burt and I can't afford to keep up two houses for long. The new one will probably have a mortgage if we can't sell this one. We're hoping to clear enough money to pay off a new house and have enough left over to get you and Kurt started in college."

Carole patted Finn's shoulder before she continued, "As far as Rachel, you're at a fork in the road, and you only have three choices. One, you can mope around and keep making yourself miserable. Two, you can pick yourself up and move on. Or three, you can forgive her."

"It's not that easy Mom," Finn glared at her.

"I know love never is. But in the mean time, I need you to help me get this house cleaned out and repainted. I think that a little work will help get your mind off of your troubles and will do us both some good. My shift at the hospital is starting soon, and I want you to clean out the basement, the attic, and your room before school restarts. Will you do that for me?"

"Mom, I'm supposed to be on winter break," Finn glared at her again.

"Yes, I know son, but do you have any better plans?"

Finn thought, no he really didn't have any plans at all. All of his plans had included Rachel and now she was gone.

"Okay Mom, I'll get started," he said begrudgingly. "What do you want me to do with all of our stuff?"

"I've already started cleaning out my room," Carole said. "I have two piles in the living room. One is for Goodwill, the other one is for things that we want to keep, and the trash bins out back are for what we're going to throw away. Anything that you're not sure of just put to the side."

Finn got up and followed his mom downstairs where she reheated their canned soup.

After lunch he prodded himself down to the basement with some boxes. His old ten speed bike sat in the corner with two flat tires; he hadn't touched it since he bought his old truck. After about an hour of cleaning, greasing, and pumping the tires back up, Finn had the bike ready for Goodwill. To that pile he added an old Play Station, speakers, and a cassette player. The football pads and cleats that he had worn in middle school were added to the heap. He tried to fit his old football helmet over his head but it got stuck on his ears.

In his trash pile was his first drum kit. The heads were smashed and pieces were missing. Next he tossed in his old skate board which was badly cracked. He and Puck had once had big plans for the wheels, but he guessed that would not happen now.

Over in the corner sat US Army trunks that he and Kurt had plunder through last fall when he needed a suit to wear over to the Fabray's house. What a disaster that night had been. Singing to them about a baby that was not even his.

He thought about leaving the trunks for his mom to go thought, but she hadn't touched them in so many years. He would start on them and maybe save her some painful memories.

Digging through chocolate chipped colored military camos, Finn found a large stack of letters with a ribbon tied to them. They were letters from Kuwait from his dad addressed to his mom. He desperately wanted to read what his dad had said, but they were his parent's love letters.

Tying the ribbon back neatly, he put the stack back where he had found it. Continuing to dig through out dated clothes, Finn found a shoe box containing a dozen cassette tapes. These too were addressed to Carole, but the last one was addressed to him. Reading the date, he realized that the tape was made a week before Christopher Hudson was killed. Finn was less than a year old when this cassette tape was made.

Remembering the cassette player that he'd placed in the Goodwill pile, Finn raced to get it. There was no cord and no batteries in it. It took eight D cell batteries. "Where was he going to find eight batteries?" he thought to himself. Running upstairs, he opened up every flashlight that he could find before he found enough.

Cleaning the player as he went, he placed the batteries into the back, praying that the player still worked. The player hissed and popped and then came to life. Finn placed the tape in the player and found that it had to be rewound. Apparently someone had listened to it.

The tape began, "Son this is your old man, recording this for you in a placed called Kuwait. It's nothing like Ohio.

Ohio is green with farm land; this place is sand, sand, and more sand. Kuwait does have a lot of oil, and their neighbor Iraq thought that they'd just come over and take it."

"You'd be proud of our unit son. The US forces have the Iraqi army on the run with next to no resistance. We're chasing them back into Iraq, but they are burning the oil wells as they retreat. Our causalities have been very light, but you never know when some hot shot might decide to pop off a round and nail one of us. My unit is entering Iraq tomorrow, and just in case I don't make it back to you and your mom, I wanted you to remember the sound of my voice. Anyway, I'll probably be home before Christmas, but I wanted to pass on some fatherly advice to you just in case I get my ticket punched."

"Son, I love you more than I thought that I could, you have grown so much since the first time that I was home on leave for your birth. If I don't ever see you again, you'll be the man of the house. Take care of your mom, she loves you so much. Respect her, and love her. Take care of her, protect her, and help her in everyway that you can. I don't want her to spend the best years of her life mourning for me if I don't make it out of this place alive. If she should find someone that is good to her, encourage her to move on. She'll have my blessing."

"And as for fatherly advice to you, you're not even a year old, but I want to tell you to be the best person that you can be and that'll be enough. Be kind and honest, be fair, and treat others the way that you want to be treated. Don't hold a grudge. The only person that you're hurting is yourself. Learn to forgive, and to forgive yourself. Live is short, make as much of it as you can. Don't be afraid to live life to the fullest, and when you do, think of me."

"Now, for my advice on girls. There are millions of them out there, but when you find that special someone, you'll know it. My dad always told me to not go to bed angry, and that is very good advice. Hurt pride can't keep you warm at night. Be man enough to admit it when you are wrong, be patient, and try to leave this world with no regrets. I found my special someone in Carole. I only hope that you can be half as lucky."

"Son, I have to go, our unit is packing up for tomorrow's push into Iraq. I hope that you never have to hear this tape, and that I'll be home in time for Christmas. I love you so much, Dad"

Finn hit the rewind button and listened to the tape over and over again before he was able to shut it off. His heart was breaking, but he also found comfort in his dad's words to him.

He wondered why his mom hadn't given the tape to him before now. He decided to ask her if she remember the tape later. Carole had found happiness with Burt and she had his father's blessing. That was enough.

Placing the tape in his shirt pocket, and the player near the stairs, he finished what he could in the basement. The things for Goodwill were in the back of his truck, and the mountain of trash was at the curb.

Once upstairs, Finn found an empty cardboard box and headed up to his old room. On the outside flap of the box he wrote, "Finn's Box – Do Not Throw Out." It was a rather large box, but his father's tape and the cassette player were placed in the box first.

It was already getting late and he was hungry. He still had a few days left on his winter break, so the attic could wait until tomorrow. It was going to be freezing cold up there, but he thought that he could take the winter's cold over the summer's heat in the attic.

He locked up and went by the Goodwill drop off on his way back to Chez Hummel/Hudson for the night. Carole had let him hang out at the old house during the day, but not at night alone. She wanted her new family under one roof at night.

When he got home Kurt already had dinner well underway. Kurt may or may not be a lot of things, but he was an excellent cook. Burt soon appeared after a long day at the tire store. It would be closer to midnight when Carole finished her shift at the hospital.

"Hey, how are my boys?" Burt said as he finished washing his hands. "I think that I may have found a house for us two blocks over from this one. It has two bedrooms and two baths on opposite ends of the house and a master bedroom and master bath upstairs over the living room. I want Carole to see it before she has to go to work tomorrow afternoon. I don't want to rush anybody, but we close on this house in two weeks. If we don't find what we want before then, I guess we can all move over to Finn's old house."

"I don't think so," said Kurt. "Finn lives in a closet over there."

"We have a basement," Finn chimed in while setting the table.

"Okay enough of that, I think that Carole's going to love this house that I've found. It belongs to one of my long time tire customers and he has to sell it on a short sale. It's really a good deal money wise, and you two will be on opposite ends of the house. Finn would get to stay in the same school and play sports for McKinley," Burt concluded.

Dinner was eaten, a plate was fixed for Carole for later, and the two boys washed the dishes.

"What's bothering you?" Kurt said as he washed and Finn dried the dishes.

"I hadn't thought about it, but moving to a different school district would mean no Rachel, no Quinn, no Puck," Finn said.

"And no quarterback position and no Glee Club," Kurt said giving Finn a sideways glance. "And what about Rachel, she wants to patch things up with you so badly, are you going to forgive her or not?"

"Have you been talking to Rachel about us?" Finn asked a little annoyed.

"I've been listening to Rachel," Kurt said in his own defense. "She's really devastated by her own stupidity."

"Devastated by what she did or that she fessed up to it?" Finn asked.

"Rachel's kicking herself for making out with Puck to hurt you. I do have to give her credit. She did confess the deed instead of sitting on it for six months and having someone else rub her face in it," Kurt concluded before he wiped off the table and left the kitchen.

Kurt's remark stung Finn. He'd sat on the news about his one night stand with Santana to protect himself for six months. How Rachel hadn't found out before now was anybody's guess, but hearing it from Santana was the worst.

Finn busied himself with his video games and football on TV until his mom made it home a little before midnight.

Carole was warming up her plate when Finn came in and sat down with her at the kitchen table.

"Hi Sweetie," Carole said to her son brightly. "Did Burt tell you about the house that he found?"

"Yeah Mom, he told Kurt and I all about it. We're going to go and look at it tomorrow morning."

"Did you get much done over at our old house?" Carole asked.

"For the most part the basement's done. I hauled a load to Goodwill and the trash is at the curb. I started on Dad's old trunks from the Army, but you will have to go through most of that. Mom, did you know that there was a cassette tape in one of those trunks that dad had made for me?" Finn asked.

Carole's eyes lit up in surprise, "Finn I forgot, there's one tape in there for you that has been in there for fifteen years. I'm so sorry. I couldn't bear to listen to the other tapes after your dad died, and I honestly forgot about yours. Your dad made it right before he was killed and you were less than a year old!"

"Have you listened to it?" Finn asked.

"Finn, it arrived two days after the army chaplain had been by to tell me that your dad had been killed in action. I was in shock. My parents came and managed to get me and you through it. Yes, I think that I did listen to it, but I really can't remember."

"Well Mom, he gives you his blessing to move on and find happiness. I also think that getting the tape now has been the best for me. I wouldn't have appreciated it so much when I was ten. I have the tape over at the old house if you ever want to hear it."

"I'd like that very much," Carole said to her son. "I appreciate your going through those trunks for me, but I think that I now can deal with them myself. Burt has given me what I need to let go. Your dad is gone, but I'll never forget him. Every time I look into your eyes, I still see him."

Carole hugged Finn before he asked, "I'm going to tackle the attic tomorrow, will there be any more surprises up there?"

"I really don't remember," Carole said. "Maybe a mouse or two."

"I can handle mice, but any mouse up there now is probably a mouse popsicle. Now let's get you to bed, you have a new house to look at tomorrow," Finn said giving his mother a good night hug.

-/-

Until next time, please keep reading and reviewing. Finn's trip to the attic is next. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 The Attic

**The Hudson Attic – Chapter 2**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

Bright and early the next morning, Burt, Carole, and Kurt were up and dressed ready to go and look at the possible new house.

Finn was still asleep with one foot stuck out from under the cover.

"Finn, get up! Everyone's ready to go and look at the house except you. Dad doesn't want to be too late opening up the tire store this morning. I'll make you a deal. Since I'm away at Dalton so much, I'll give you first choice of the bedrooms. Just get up!" Kurt shouted. He knew that Finn could be an immovable object when he didn't want to get out of bed.

"Okay, I'm on my way. I know where the house is, you three go on without me. I'll catch up," Finn said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Well don't doddle or the first dibs at bedrooms deal will be off the table. I'll give you fifteen minutes to catch up with the rest of us." Kurt yelled back to Finn as he ran up the stairs.

What Kurt had said finally sunk into Finn's head. "Oh no, I could get stuck with another closet or a little girl's room," Finn thought to himself. As visions of a Pepto pink room ran through his head he jumped in some clothes, brushed his teeth and grabbed a cold bagel as he ran out to his truck.

He pulled into the driveway of the prospective new house right behind Kurt, Burt, and his mom. They were waiting on the owner to come and open the door for them.

The outside was not bad. It was a rather long brick house that was two stories high in the middle. Finn noticed that it had a large yard, and he'd probably be the one doing the mowing and leaf raking.

The four of them walked around to the back and found a detached four bay garage with a small shop. Everyone liked this part, no scraping car windshields in the winter. The detached part might be a problem with all of the winter snow, but they agreed that it was not a deal breaker.

Circling back around to the front of the house, the owner had arrived and was opening the front door. Burt introduced his family to the owner Mr. Joseph Anderson.

"Joe, I appreciate your meeting us so early. I've got to get over to the shop and my wife Carole works the evening shift over at the hospital."

Joe was busy showing Carole and Burt the kitchen and the master bath while the two boys took off to check out the second and third bedrooms. The two extra bedrooms and bathrooms were essentially the same except one of the bathrooms had Pepto pink tile and a bath tub. The other bathroom was shades of blue, grey, and white with a large walk in shower.

Kurt was beginning to regret the deal that he'd made with Finn, but decided on the bedroom with the pink tile in the bathroom. He reasoned that Finn couldn't fit in the tub and the tile could be replaced with something more his style.

Both boys were excited as they toured the rest of the house with Carole and Burt. Carole and Finn were most excited about the dishwasher. Since Finn had been old enough to reach the sink, he'd been the family dishwasher.

The four decided that this house just might work. Carole and Burt sat down with Mr. Anderson to write up an offer.

"Mom, I need to get over to our old house and get started on the attic," Finn said as he gave Carole a kiss on the cheek. "I'll drop Kurt back off at the house since I have my truck."

"Thanks Honey," Carole said to Finn. "Make sure that you get everything out of the attic. I don't think that I can still get up there."

Finn dropped off Kurt and made his way over to the old Hudson house. The garbage men were there loading up the trash from the basement.

He climbed the stairs and decided to keep his coat, toboggan, and gloves on. The attic was probably as cold as the outside. Finn was glad that he did when he opened the attic door and was hit with a blast of freezing air.

Once inside the attic, it was like taking a trip down memory lane. He and Puck had played up here in the spring and fall when they were in elementary school. He pulled up a familiar loose board, and underneath it he found the boy's long forgotten stash of Playboy magazines. When Puck's dad was at home he'd left his magazines lying around and Puck had sneaked out a few. These will have to go in the '

keeping pile, Finn thought to himself.

The attic was like a refrigerator, but Finn continued to work. He was so interested in what he was finding that he really forgot about the cold. In one corner sat his old baby bed, the rail still had his teeth marks on it. Beside the baby bed was his old high chair. These would go to the trash pile at the curb. A corroded set of golf clubs were near the baby bed.

An aluminum Christmas tree was sitting near the chimney. Finn thought that the fake green trees were bad enough, but that silver aluminum tree was just plain wrong. The silver tree was definitely going in the trash pile along with the mile of tangled Christmas lights.

Before he could really move anything, a dusty rolled up rug had to go first. It was heavy and really more than he could handle by himself. "How am I going to get it down all of those steps without some help?" he said talking to himself.

Then an idea came to him. The attic had a large window in the front gable. If the window wasn't painted shut, he could heave the rug through the window. It'd land in the front yard below if his plan worked.

Soon the rug was in the front yard along with his mother's bushes that had been smashed flat when the rug landed on top of them.

Finn was happy with his idea and soon the aluminum tree, golf clubs, high chair, and Christmas lights were in the pile in the front yard. The commotion had even caught the attention of the neighbors.

Taking a break, Finn realized that he could see four or five blocks into town from his vantage point in the open gable window. There were no leaves on the trees at this time and the opposing street intersected with his street right in front of his house. He was looking down the long open street when he spotted a pink Prius parked on the curb in the distance. It had to be Rachel's car. She was the only person in Lima that owned a pink Prius.

Was she stalking him? He felt himself becoming annoyed. He was tired of the calls, the texting, the e-mails, the sugar cookies in the mail box. He thought about calling her on her cell phone and telling her that the stalking wasn't working, that he could see her car. Maybe he would just walk right up to her car and confront her? As his anger grew he saw a petite brunette leave a nearby shop and get into the pink car. The car started and then made an illegal u-turn heading the car in the opposite direction from his house. As the pink dot disappeared he felt disappointment replace the annoyed feeling. She wasn't stalking him at all. In fact she had made an illegal u-turn to avoid driving by his house.

Finn closed the attic window and decided to go back into the main house to warm up. Grabbing the cassette player and the tape that his dad had made in Kuwait, he made his way down to the kitchen. He and his mom had been living over at Burt's house for over a month now, and there was not much left to eat in the pantry. Finding a can of soup and some coffee, he soon had a warm meal underway.

Christopher Hudson's voice from a far away battle field was soon playing again on the cassette player. As Finn listened to his father's words, he wondered if it was destiny or karma or something else that had caused him to find the cassette now. Then he thought of Rachel. She couldn't have known that he had spotted her car from the attic window. She was so close, but she'd made an illegal u-turn to avoid driving by his house. Did he really want her out of his life? He'd told Carole that he had fantasized about one day buying their house from her and living in it with Rachel. He could see Rachel cooking on his mom's avocado green stove.

But a small voice in the back of his head brought him back to reality, "She cheated on you, remember?"

Finishing his soup, he tried to push his dream of a life with Rachel out of his head before he started up to the attic again.

Most of the trash had been heaved out of the attic window and was waiting in a pile in the front yard.

Opening the attic door once again, Finn was hit with another blast of cold air. Next he would have to form a "to keep" pile and a Goodwill pile on the landing.

Finn found a wooden box with the word "china" written across the top. He knew that is was his Grandmother Hudson's china so he carefully brought it down to the landing. Behind the china were two more wooden boxes. One was marked crystal and the other was silverware. These were placed by the china with the same care.

In the furtherest corner of the attic sat an old wooden trunk. It had a dome top and was covered with embossed tin. Inside he found old pictures of his grandparents and his parents. Looking at the images of Christopher Hudson, Finn realized that he really did have his father's eyes. His father was tall and athletic like him. Under those pictures of his dad, he found some wedding pictures. Carole and Chris Hudson looked like they were so much in love and it was the happiest day of their lives.

Digging a little deeper he found a music box. He opened it up and a tiny ballerina snapped into position so quickly, it almost scared him. Finn wound it up and the tiny ballerina began to twirl to the tune of _Tiny Dancer_. Rachel was his tiny dancer, but she'd betrayed him, remember? He quickly closed the music box and took it down to the landing with the china, crystal, and silverware.

The rest of the day Finn finished cleaning out the attic while trying to justify his feelings toward Rachel to himself. Later in the afternoon, he once again hauled the trash to the curb, and placed the Goodwill items in the back of his truck.

Among the years worth of stuff that Finn had found in the attic, he'd decided to keep his old snow sled. They just didn't make them like that anymore.

With his truck loaded he locked the front door and headed for Goodwill. After he brought everything in, he was headed out the door reading his receipt when he ran head first into Rachel Berry who was carrying a box in. Rachel's box of items spilled all over the floor.

"Rachel, I didn't see you, I'm so sorry. Let me help you pick this up," he said embarrassed.

"Finn, I didn't see you either. I should watch where I'm going," Rachel said shocked to see him.

As Finn helped her pick up her donated items, he expected the box to be filled with all of the little trinkets that he'd given her since June, but it wasn't. There were sequenced leg warmers, a slushy stained reindeer sweater, and discarded things of her fathers.

The two exchanged pleasantries and inquired about each other's holidays but little else. Any onlooker would have guessed that they were mere acquaintances, not a former couple. Rachel did not beg, and Finn did not budge.

Finn excused himself and returned to his truck. All the way home he kicked himself. He should've said this. He should've said that. How really stupid could he be? But then the little voice in the back of his head reminded him. "She cheated on you with your ex-best friend, remember."

Once again, Kurt was preparing dinner, except this time he was in a festive mood. Carole and Burt had made an offer on the new house and things were looking good. Now it was up to the bank, but Burt was not really worried about that. They would get the money for the present Hummel house in two weeks, and he could put part of his percentage in the shop up for collateral if needed.

Burt was soon home and the three men were enjoying Kurt's fine cooking and talked about the new house. When the meal ended, Burt fixed a plate for Carole and the boys did the dishes. Kurt washed and Finn dried.

"Have you talked to Rachel since yesterday?" Finn asked Kurt trying not to be obvious.

"Yes, we had a long conversation this afternoon. She's doing much better; I think that she has turned a corner." Kurt said as he wiped the kitchen table.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked a little shocked.

"She's realizing that there's life without you. She's still hurting, but she's finally accepted the fact that you don't want her," Kurt said as he left the kitchen.

"Did she really say all of that?" Finn said following Kurt.

"When are you going to realize big brother that you didn't hang the sun, the moon, and the stars. You've made your intentions very clear, and she said that 2011 will be a new start for her. Now if will stop with the twenty questions, I need to call Blaine," Kurt said as he left Finn standing in the hall with his mouth open.

Carole arrived home around 11:30 to find Finn waiting up for her and Burt asleep in his recliner in front of the TV.

"Finn, I've got great news," Carole said as she came through the door. "I know that Burt is asleep in front of the TV so wake him up. I want to tell him too."

"What is it honey?" Burt asked as Finn warmed up her dinner in the microwave.

"I asked my supervisor at the hospital if I could move to the day shift, and there is an opening. She said that I could change to the day shift starting next Monday. I'll be able to cook for my men and have dinner with them," Carole said as she hugged Burt's neck.

"Mom, I need to talk to you for a minute about our old house if you have time before bed," Finn interrupted.

Burt made his excuses and made his way to bed leaving Carole and Finn alone in the kitchen to talk.

"What about the old house?" Carole asked.

"It's not the house Mom. I want to talk to you about Rachel. I think that I might want her back, but a little voice in my head keeps reminding me about what she did," Finn said almost in a whisper.

"What does your heart say son?"

"My heart is still hurting too much to say much of anything. But I ran into her at Goodwill today, and all I wanted to do was to hug her and tell her that I forgive her."

"Are you ready to forgive her?" Carole asked.

"Yes and no. I want to forgive her, but if she betrayed me once, what's to keep her from doing it again?"

"Son you make this sound like a James Bond spy movie. She's seventeen years old, and you are her first love. I'm not making excuses, but I think that both of you were at fault, and both of you need to do some apologizing and forgiving. Your dad and I had a rule to never go to bed angry." 

Finn remembered his dad's words from the tape. "Never go to bed angry, and hurt pride won't keep you warm at night."

"Thanks Mom, you've given me something to think about." Finn said.

"Oh before I forget," his mom said changing the subject. "How'd the attic go?

"Your aluminum Christmas tree is headed to the dump, but Grandma Hudson's china and stuff are waiting for you on the landing. I found an old trunk full of pictures and they're waiting for you too."

"Not my aluminum Christmas Tree!" Carole shrieked in mock surprise. "No Honey, I'm glad that you threw that thing out. Thank you for cleaning out the attic. I know that it must have been cold up there."

"It was okay Mom. I'll clean out my old room tomorrow, and then I'm going to need some help with all that wall paper."

Finn kissed his mom on the cheek and then headed downstairs for a bedtime shower.

He stretched out in the bigger bed that Burt had bought for him and thought about calling Rachel. It was after midnight, would she be awake? Then the little voice in the back of his head spoke to him again. "She betrayed you once, she could do it again."

-/-

Until next time, please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Goodbye to the Cowboys - Chapter 3**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

The third day of Finn's clearing the clutter marathon began early, but Kurt was already up and dressed.

"What are you doing up so early?" Finn asked as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm spending the day with Rachel and Blaine," Kurt answered putting the orange juice back into the refrigerator. "We're going into Columbus for the day. All of the stores are having their after Christmas sales, and Rachel wants to start the New Year with a new look."

"Does Rachel know that Blaine is gay?" Finn asked.

"But of course," Kurt answered with a little distain in his voice. "Why should you care who she spends the day with? You made it very clear that you're through with her. Rachel could use a fun day out with friends before school restarts."

With that Kurt was out to his Navigator and gone. Finn was left standing in the middle of the kitchen wondering if Rachel was really moving on. Did he really want her to move on without him?

This would be the last day that he was going to spend decluttering the old Hudson house. His mom would be over on her day off to go through what was left, and he really didn't want to start on that wall paper.

Entering his old room, he sat down on the end of his childhood twin bed and looked around at his cowboy wallpaper. Those cowboys had ridden the skies over his bed for as long as he could remember. When he was little, he thought that they were cowboy angels watching over him while he slept.

Getting back to business he eyed the "to keep" box that he'd started with the cassette player and the tape; he decided that he'd need a Goodwill box and a large trash can too.

He'd put off cleaning his old room until last on purpose. Snapshots of he and Rachel still graced the walls. Sheet music of songs that they'd sung together lay on his desk. How was he ever going to be able to sing a duet with her in Glee again? He removed the pictures from the wall and placed them inside the sheet music. Instead of throwing them into the trash can, the photos and music were placed in the "to keep" box. The last six months hadn't all been all bad. The photos reminded him of their Fourth of July picnic and swimming at the lake this past summer.

Opening his middle desk drawer, he found pencil nubs and bent paper clips along with a folded note that Rachel had passed to him in history class. Inside a heart, she'd written Finchel forever.

Digging in the back of the drawer he pulled out a ribbon that she'd used to hold her hair back along with more pencils, pens, and a broken protractor. He thought that the ribbon still smelled like strawberry shampoo.

He remembered fondly the afternoon that he'd removed the ribbon from her hair during one of their many make out sessions on his bed. He'd hid the ribbon from her on purpose later that afternoon. He wanted to keep it.

Dumping out the next drawer on the floor, he found movie stubs from movies that they'd gone to together along with more photos. There in the pile was an algebra II test that Rachel had helped him study for. He'd made a 94 on the test and she'd rewarded him by placing two gold stars on it. Unable to throw anything related to Rachel away, he was placing the items in his "to keep" box without really realizing it.

His desk was finally finished and he moved onto his closet. He still kept most of his clothes at the Hudson house, but did have a few shirts and jeans that he'd outgrown. He pitched them into the Goodwill box along with some old tennis shoes, a blue jean jacket, and a pair of football cleats.

There in the back of the closet was an old McKinley High hoodie. He'd loaned it to Rachel one afternoon when she had been cold. It hung on her like a dress, but she had not wanted to give it back. In the collar he found a long strand of glistening dark brown hair. There was only one person that it could have belonged to.

Finn finally sat down on his bed and realized that Rachel was all over this room. They'd only dated six months, but everywhere he looked there were reminders of her. His middle school basketball trophy even had one of scrunches hanging over it.

Tired of working on his room, he went down to the kitchen to look for something for lunch. The pantry was officially bare of anything that he would eat. It was time for a trip to Mickey D's.

After sitting down with his burger, fries, and soda, he began to remember the last time that he was here. Rachel was with him, but being a vegan, she had ordered a salad and water. He didn't know how she ate that stuff all the time, but she was incredibly healthy. Maybe that was what made her skin and hair shine.

He was jolted out of his daydream when a skinny Latino girl plopped down in the seat in front of him.

"Are you dreaming of me?" Santana asked.

Finn almost didn't recognize her without her Cherrios uniform on.

"No, not at all. Santana what are you doing here?" Finn asked in surprise.

"Well the last time that I checked McDonald's was a public place," Santana hissed back at him. "Have you made up with the midget over the holidays or are you ready to move up to a real woman? Puck isn't talking to me at the moment, and I know that you've been going through a dry spell."

"Santana, I don't want anything to do with you. And no, I haven't made up with Rachel. All of this is your fault. If you'd only kept your mouth shut."

"My fault," Santana shot back. "I didn't put a gun to your head and force you into that motel."

"You knew that I was trying to work things out with Rachel, but you had to imply that Rachel had already "lost it" with Jesse. And for what, so you could be head cheerleader? Now if you do not mind, I'd like to finish my lunch in peace."

"Oh Finn, get over yourself." Santana sneered. "With you as starting quarterback and me as a cheerleader, we could surely knock Quinn and Sam out of the running for prom king and queen. I'm a lot taller than your midget and you wouldn't have to break your neck every time that you wanted to make out, and you know that I have skills."

"Santana, I'm going to say this one last time and you'd better hear me. I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. That one night stand with you was the biggest mistake of my life. Now I don't know if Rachel and I will ever be together again, but if you don't leave me and especially her alone, you'll regret it."

Finn got up and dumped his half eaten meal into the trash and left her sitting alone. He spun his tires as he left the parking lot.

Santana had made him so angry, that he was driving through the streets of Lima aimlessly. It soon occurred to him where he was headed. He was driving toward Rachel's house. Stopping at a red light, he realized where he was heading and made a turn back toward his old house. She was in Columbus with Kurt for the day, and his little voice in the back of his head reminded him that she did make out with Puck to hurt him.

Back at his old house, he started to clean out his room with a vengeance. He was going to finish while he still had four days of winter break left. Drag race posters and old school papers hit the trash can. An outgrown snowboard helmet landed in the Goodwill box. Things flew into one of the three containers until all that was left was Finn's bed. The whole bed really could go to Goodwill now that he had the bigger one over at the Hummel house. Pulling the bed out from the wall he heard something plastic sounding hit the floor.

Crawling onto the bed and looking behind it, he saw what looked like an unopened CD. Reaching his hand down so he could pull it out he remembered the CD and how it got there. Sam had given it to Rachel earlier in the fall. He wanted to broaden her taste in music, and had given her a CD of his favorite country artists. Rachel had brought it over so the two of them could listen to it together, but it had gotten lost and then forgotten during their make out session on his bed.

Wiping the dust bunnies from the jewel case, Finn studied the cover. The artists were pictured, but he had no idea what the connection was between them and their band's name. His CD player was already over at the Hummel house and the player in his "to keep" box only played cassette tapes. He'd have to wait to play the CD until he was in his truck.

Finn was determined to finish the decluttering of their old house for his mom today. He'd spent three of his winter break days on it, and that should be enough. Football season had ended, but he was now playing center for the basketball team. Then he reminded himself that he didn't have a girlfriend, so he should have plenty of free time to help get the old house ready to sell.

The trash heap at the curb was growing into a small mountain. Thank goodness that the garbage would be picked up again tomorrow.

He'd stayed longer than he'd expected, but he couldn't get another thing on his truck for Goodwill.

Locking the front door he remembered the unopened CD that Sam had given Rachel. He'd planned on returning it to Sam at basketball practice instead of giving it back to Rachel. Walking back down the stairs again he looked at the unopened CD. Sam would think that Rachel hadn't bothered to listen to it if he returned it unopened. Detouring through the kitchen, he took a knife from the drawer and cut the shrink wrap and the seal.

Back in his truck he popped the disk into the CD player in the dash. The title cut immediately caught his attention. He'd heard this song before, but he'd never really paid much attention to the words. He listened to the first cut a second time and then let the entire CD play though.

He pulled into the Goodwill parking lot for the third time this week. Looking around, he kind of hoped that there would be a pink Prius there, but then he remembered that Rachel had gone with Kurt to Columbus for the day.

When Finn arrived at the Hummel house, Burt's truck was already in the drive way but Kurt's Navigator was still gone.

Entering the front door, Finn was hit with the smell of Chinese food.

"Hey Finn," Burt said to him cheerfully. "Our resident chef is still in Columbus, so I brought some take out for us.

Please don't tell Kurt, but I'm looking forward to having your mom here at dinner time and having some of her home cooking. I appreciate that Kurt has turned into such a gourmet cook, but sometimes I really don't know what I'm eating."

Finn laughed, "Kurt does have his talents." Finn took a few more bites, and then he asked Burt a question.

"Burt, could I ask you a question, man to man?"

"Sure son, shoot." Burt said between bites.

"I'm sure that between Mom and Kurt, you know all about my break up with Rachel. I want to forgive her for making out with Puck while we were dating, but a little voice in the back of my head keeps telling me not too. I'm afraid that if she did it once, she'll do it again."

"Finn, can I be very blunt with you? I wasn't in the picture when you were dating Quinn, but I seem to remember someone saying that you made out with Rachel while dating Quinn. Is that true?"

Finn swallowed and then said, "Yes that's true, but I was already thinking about breaking up with Quinn when I kissed Rachel. Then Quinn turned up pregnant and I was stuck."

"Thinking about breaking up with Quinn isn't the same as actually breaking up with Quinn. You were still in a relationship with Quinn. If you're going to hold Rachel to such high standards, then you'd better start looking at yourself too. And if you're looking for guarantees in life, dying is the only one." Burt concluded while heading to the trash can with his paper plate.

Finn was left alone in the kitchen while Burt retired to the den and his evening TV. Finn spent most of the evening pacing and looking out the window for Kurt to return. There was no satisfaction in his video games or his own TV. Restlessly sitting down at his computer, he went to You Tube and looked for the song that had caught his attention on Sam's CD. He was searching for a version that had the lyrics to the song included.

Unable to sit still any longer, Finn was searching for his truck keys when his mother came in. He told her that the basement, attic, and his old bedroom were officially finished, and he really needed to get out of the house for some air. Sensing his restlessness, she didn't argue with him.

Driving around town, he drove by Rachel's house and noticed that it was dark. Making a larger circle, he passed by the Hummel house again and saw that Kurt's Navigator was parked in the drive way. Rachel must be home by now. Continuing on the very familiar route, he passed Rachel's house again. A light was shining from Rachel's upstairs bedroom window, she was home.

Rachel had a long fun day with Kurt and Blaine in Columbus. She'd been so miserable for days. In the enjoyment of the day, she'd forgotten about Finn. His cutting words had stopped playing over and over in her mind for a few hours.

Now she was sitting in the floor of her room surrounded by the photographs and memories of the last six months. Regretfully, she began to box up the mementos of the happiest time of her life. Unable to throw them out, she slid the box under her bed. A new year would soon begin, and hope against hope, she'd survive. Some how.

Crawling under a new comforter, she was trying to will herself to sleep. Almost drifting off she thought she heard the familiar sound of an old Chevy truck engine in the distance. Could it be Finn's truck? She ran to window and saw nothing. There were probably hundreds of Chevy trucks in Lima," she thought to herself as she went to the bathroom for a drink of water.

Settling back down under the comforter, her phone lit up with a text.

"Who could be texting her at this time of night?" Squinting her eyes, she made out the name, "Finn" glowing on the tiny screen.

Immediately her eyes flew open. Was he ready to talk? Did he want to forgive her? Was he calling to tell her that he never wanted to see her again?

She opened up the message and read it tentatively.

"Rachel, are you awake?" Finn texted her.

"Yes," she texted back.

"I've never been very good with words, but if you will turn on your radio, there's a song playing that I'd like for you to hear," he texted back.

"What?" she texted back.

"I know that you have your radio preset, so please just turn it on." Finn texted back to her.

Flipping on her lamp, she turned on her radio and the disc jockey was just finishing up his intro to the song.

"So Rachel, I hope that you're listening because this one is for you." the disc jockey said as cheerfully as he could at one o'clock in the morning.

"Oh great," Rachel thought to herself, "Finn is probably dedicating some cheaters never win song or something to me."

The song began, and Rachel recognized it immediately. It was _Need You Now_ by Lady Antebellum. She listened to the whole song and then turned the radio off, but she could still hear the song. It was coming from outside. Running over to her window, she pulled the drapes open and saw Finn leaning up against his truck in the lamp light.

Flying down the steps, she was soon standing in her open front door in her white cotton lace nightgown. Finn was still standing across the street leaning up against his truck.

She stood there paralyzed in the door until Finn yelled to her, "It's a quarter after one, but I'm not drunk."

He held up his arms and she flew down the front steps across the lawn, and met Finn in the middle of the lamp lit street. He scooped her up in his arms and repeatedly apologized to her between kisses.

"No, no I'm the one that's sorry," Rachel said between shivers.

Sitting her down on the pavement, he took his letterman's jacket off. As he was wrapping it around her he noticed that she was standing there barefoot.

"Rach, you ran through the snow in your bare feet!"

He scooped her up in his arms as she whispered in his ear, "I'd run through fire for you."

Finn carried her up the front steps and back into the warmth of her living room. He sat down on the couch with Rachel still in his lap. He wrapped her cold wet feet in an afghan trying to warm her up.

"Does this mean that you forgive me?" she asked Finn hopefully.

"Only if you forgive me for being such a jerk," Finn said a little embarrassed.

"What made you decide to forgive me?" Rachel asked.

"My dad," Finn answered.

"Do you mean your step dad, Burt?"

"Burt did have a few choice words for me, but I found a tape that my dad made for me when he was in Kuwait. I'd like for you to listen to it if you would like."

"I'd like that," Rachel said giving him another hug.

Finn held her on his lap, but she continued to shiver. Her feet were as cold as ice.

"Where're your dads?" Finn asked.

"They're in Cleveland as usual."

Finn picked her up and carried her up the stairs. He tucked her back into her bed and then went around a sat down on top of the comforter on the other side.

"This is a new comforter isn't it?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I asked for a new one for Hanukkah. The old one reminded me of the huge mistake that I made with Puck so I sent it to Goodwill."

"Well you and I made out a lot on that comforter too," Finn said looking her in the eye.

"I know," said Rachel reaching to give Finn a kiss, but Finn stopped her.

"Rachel, did you mean it when you said that you wanted this relationship to go the distance?"

"With all my heart," she said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Well I'd like for this relationship to go the distance too, but instead of jumping back in where we left off, we need to talk some things out. We were both wrong, and we nearly threw each other away because of stupid mistakes and stupider pride."

"I agree," said Rachel.

They talked another hour before Finn kissed her goodnight and headed home. Before he left he gave her the Lady Antebellum CD and checked her feet that were now warm and toasty.

"May I come over early tomorrow morning?" Finn asked.

"We only have four days of winter break left."

"I'll be waiting," Rachel said with a smile.

-/-

Until next time, thank you for reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4 A New Year

**A New Year - Chapter 4**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

Finn had forgiven Rachel the night before standing there in the lamp lit street. Rachel had run through the snow barefooted to jump into his arms.

He felt relief from the angry days and sleepless nights that had consumed him since he officially broke up with her before Christmas. Rachel had also forgiven him for his lies and the one night stand with Santana, and now a new year was approaching.

He knew in his heart that Rachel was the one, but things had to be talked out first. The two of them were so different, they had to come to an understanding and start the New Year right.

Ringing her door bell early that morning after their reconciliation, he was met by Leroy.

"Good morning Finn," Leroy said to him. "I'm so glad that you and Rachel have settled your quarrel. She's been so miserable. Hiram and I even offered to take her to New York for the holidays but she wouldn't go."

"Daddy, that's enough," Rachel said as she pushed by Leroy to pull Finn into the warmth of the house. "You don't have to tell Finn everything."

"He hasn't been the one living here with you for the past two weeks," Leroy said as he left the two of them standing in the foyer.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said to Finn. "Sometimes Daddy can be over dramatic."

"The last two weeks have been hell for me too," Finn whispered into her ear.

"Me too," she whispered back.

"Why didn't you want to go to New York for the holidays with your dads? You've said New York was the best place to be during the holidays."

"I was too miserable to go, and I was afraid of missing you if you decided to stop by and forgive me," Rachel said a little embarrassed.

"You mean that you spent your winter break sitting here hoping that I'd come over?"

"Yes, I wasn't in the mood to celebrate in New York anyway."

"Oh Rach, I'm so sorry," Finn said as he hugged her. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"It wasn't a total waste of time," Rachel said. "I finished a paper for Spanish III. I called Mr. Schue and he gave me the assignment for next semester in advance. I also have my applications for early admission to Juilliard, NYU, and, UC- Berkley filled out and ready to send in."

"We're only half way through our junior year, and you're already applying for college," Finn asked a little confused.

"Almost all music schools have an audition/interview process that goes along with the application. Mrs. Pillsbury/Howell said that my SAT scores and GPA were high enough to go ahead and try for early admission." Rachel said.

"I haven't even thought about college yet," Finn confessed. "But without an athletic scholarship, my chances of going are slim to none, plus my grades are in the cellar."

"Finn, if college is what you want, there're ways of doing it. You can attend the local community college and transfer as a junior. With your dad being in the Army, there's got to be some VA money out there. Please don't give up on the idea if you really want to go to college."

"I'd like to go to college and become a teacher like Mr. Schue," Finn grinned. "I just have the worst time paying attention in classes that require reading. I'm doing okay in math, but math makes sense to me."

"If New Directions wins Nationals this year, a music scholarship might be in the cards too," Rachel offered.

"Yeah Miss Pillsbury, I mean Mrs. Pillsbury/Howell has already talked to me about a music scholarship, but that's enough of that. I came over to see you, we've wasted enough of our winter break," Finn said with his lop sided grin.

Rachel smiled back, "What would you like to do today? I'd like to go over to your house and hear the tape that your dad made for you when he was in Kuwait."

"I'd really like for you to hear it too, but the tape is over at my old house, not Chez Hummel/Hudson as I like to call it."

"Let me get my coat and tell Dad and Daddy goodbye and I'll be ready to go," Rachel said squeezing his hand.

Rachel grabbed her coat and was soon out the door with Finn on their way to his old Chevy truck.

As Finn was backing out of her driveway, Rachel pulled the Lady Antebellum CD from her purse and put it into the truck's CD player. "I think _Need You Now_ should be our song," Rachel said. Finn nodded singing along with the song.

Arriving at the old Hudson house, Rachel was amazed at how empty it was.

"Mom has had it on the market since the wedding without even the first nibble. The realtor recommended that we get rid of the junk, take down the wall paper, and paint. I've spent the last three days cleaning out the attic, basement, and my room. That's what I was doing when I saw you at Goodwill."

"This place is so empty, our voices are echoing," Rachel said looking around. "Where's the tape? I'd love to hear it."

"It's up in my old room, I found an old cassette player downstairs to play it on, but I had to rob every flashlight in the house to find enough batteries," Finn answered as he led her up the stairs.

Entering his old room Rachel said, "Finn your old bed is still here, are you still staying here at night?"

"No Burt went out and bought a bigger bed for me. He said that it was just not right for me to be hanging off both ends of this one. It's over at Chez Hummel/Hudson. I would've already taken this one to Goodwill, but Kurt said that he might be able to use it to stage the house. This house staging is new to me, but Kurt staged theirs and it has already sold."

Rachel sat down on Finn's old bed as he placed the old tape in the player. When the tape concluded they both were on the verge of tears.

"Your dad's voice sounds like yours," Rachel said.

"Wait until you see Mom and Dad's wedding pictures. Mom has always said that she can see Dad when she looks at me," Finn said rushing out to the landing to get the trunk full of old pictures.

"This is so unreal," Rachel said looking at the pictures. "You are a clone of your dad. His eyes are exactly like yours. Your mom and dad look so happy in their wedding pictures."

"Rachel, I have to tell you that spending three days alone in this house, finding these pictures, that Lady Antebellum CD, and my dad's tape is what convinced me that I was wrong and to forgive you. That and a few choice words from Burt."

"What did Burt say?" Rachel asked as she returned the pictures to the trunk.

"He just helped me to see what a jack ass I was being," Finn answered sheepishly.

"I was wrong too, and I'm so sorry," Rachel said leaning in to kiss him.

As Finn returned the kiss Rachel pulled him down on the bed beside her.

"I've missed this, I've missed you," Finn whispered to her between kisses.

"I've missed you so much too, Rachel said. "You know this whole mess started with virginity and lying about virginity. Why don't we just put an end to this virginity thing now?"

"Rachel what are you saying?" Finn said pulling away from the kisses.

"I'm saying that we have this whole house and this bed all to ourselves. Why don't we just do it now and it'll not be an issue anymore."

Finn was dumbfounded "Rach, we hadn't even gotten to third base before this break up. We're just now talking to each other, and you want to do it, just like that? This does not sound like you."

"I thought sex was what you wanted." Rachel said a little embarrassed.

"It is, but not like this," Finn said. "I threw my first time away. Don't make the same mistake that I did."

"You're not a mistake, I want you to be my first and I've read that make up sex is some of the best." Rachel said.

"How can we have make up sex when we haven't even had first sex? I want to be your first, but not here on my crappy twin size bed," Finn answered.

"So you're punishing me by with holding sex? I've read about that in Cosmo," Rachel said becoming indignant.

"Rachel please. Twenty four hours ago we weren't even talking. We were fighting over some pretty serious issues. I think that we need to figure out what we both want out of this relationship before we take that step. I'm not like Puck. Slam, bam, thank you mam."

"I don't know what to say. First Noah didn't want me and now you don't want me," Rachel said about to cry.

"Oh Rachel, I want you. Believe me, I want you, but not like this. And for the record, Puck wants you. He just can't bring himself to screw me over twice.

"I'm sorry; I can't imagine what you must think of me."

"Rachel, I'm not rejecting you. I'm honored by your offer, but not like this. Let's get out of this cold house and go over to Chez Hummel/Hudson. Kurt's still home from Dalton, and we can drive by the house that Mom and Burt made an offer on.

Rachel just nodded.

On the drive over to the Hummel house, Finn could tell that Rachel was still embarrassed. Taking her hand he said,

"Rach, it's okay. I think I know why you offered, just be patient with me.

"I thought that you forgave me," Rachel said.

"Rachel I do forgive you, and thank you for forgiving me. We were both wrong. It's just that I have to learn to trust again, and you do too. Forgiveness is the first step. Jumping into bed and losing the big V isn't going to solve anything. I learned that the hard way," Finn said squeezing her hand.

Rachel smiled a little and squeezed his hand back.

Finn drove by the house that Burt and Carole had made an offer on. Lucky the owner, Mr. Anderson, was there painting the front door. Finn stopped and Mr. Anderson gave the two of them the grand tour before they ended up at the Hummel/Hudson home.

Kurt heard Finn's truck pull up, and when he saw that Rachel was with him, he went out to greet her.

"Rachel, I'm so glad that you two have patched things up. Living with Finn has been like living with a bear waking up from hibernation," Kurt said giving her a warm hug.

Finn shot Kurt an annoyed look.

"We're working on patching things up, Finn wants to take things slow," Rachel said. We have to work through some stuff."

"Well like they say," Kurt said brightly, "Love conquers all."

-/-

Until next time, thank you for all of the great reviews!


	5. Chapter 5 Letter to Juilliard

**A Letter to Juilliard – Chapter 5**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

Kurt met Finn and Rachel in the front yard of the Hummel/Hudson home and gave Rachel a hug.

"I'm so glad that you and Finn are going to try and work things out instead of sweeping everything under the rug," Kurt said. "I know for a fact that the two of you have been miserable apart."

"When did you and Rachel become such good friends? I mean hugs today and shopping yesterday. You've been talking on the phone to her more than I have," Finn asked Kurt.

"Since I'm no longer at McKinley, we're not each other's competition for solos any more," Kurt said to Finn. "Come on in Rachel and see the place. Dad let me stage it when we put it on the market, and you haven't been here since the wedding."

Kurt took Rachel by the hand and gave her the grand tour while Finn followed the two. The biggest change was the basement. With some two by fours, sheet rock, and paint, the basement was now divided into two separate bedrooms. A common area included the entrance to the bathroom that they shared.

A blind man could tell which side belonged to which boy. Kurt's side included his queen size bed, a chaise lounge, his desk, and enough lavender and purple to make a teenage girl cry. Finn's side included a California king bed, video games, a drum set, football equipment, and a desk.

"How do you like Finn's bed?" Kurt asked. "I picked it out. It's longer than a regular king size, but narrower than a king. He still has room to grow."

"I didn't know that they made such things," Rachel said. "Let's hope that Finn is through growing."

Touring their common area, Rachel noticed a large white board on their bathroom door. In Kurt's girly handwriting was a schedule of who had the bathroom when. At the bottom of the white board was written, "If you have to use the bathroom while I'm in here, go use Mom and Dad's."

Finn looked at the white board and said, "Yeah, Kurt's even trying to train my bowels. I have to poop on a schedule."

"I'm just trying to keep things civilized down here. My moisturizing routine takes time. Besides, I'm almost never here," Kurt snorted back to Finn.

Heading back upstairs, Kurt's cell phone began to ring with his Defying Gravity ring tone. He excused himself and left, leaving Finn and Rachel in the living room.

"I noticed that Kurt referred to Burt and Carole as Mom and Dad on the white board. Are you okay with that?" Rachel whispered to Finn.

"Sure that's fine, Finn answered. "Mom and Kurt are best friends, and he's sort of like the daughter she never had."

"Do you call them Mom and Dad as well?" Rachel asked.

"Nah, Burt and I are good friends, but it's still Mom and Burt for me. I think that he knows that I'm still hanging on to my real dad and he respects that. He's given me some good fatherly advice."

"That was Blaine," Kurt said returning to the room with a wide smile on his face. "We're going to meet at Starbucks. It's just going to be you two here this afternoon."

With a swipe of his keys from the key rack, Kurt was gone leaving Rachel and Finn to fend for themselves.

"Kurt's as happy as we used to be," Rachel said with a small frown on her face.

"Rachel, we're going to be happier than we were, it's just going to take a little time to work out our differences. Kurt and Blaine are still in that honeymoon phase of their relationship. They haven't hit any rough spots yet."

"And we have?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but all couples do," Finn said giving her a kiss on the top of the head. "But it's nothing that we can't work through."

"Then let's get started," Rachel said. "I want us to be happier than we were."

The two of them sat down on the couch and started to really talk to one another.

"I'd like to go first," said Rachel "I know that it is insecurity on my part, but Santana Lopez is a sore spot with me. I'd like for us to not talk about her any more than we have to. And when she bullies me in school, I'd like for you to have my back. I can fight my own battles, but a little back up would be nice."

"Agreed," said Finn. "I saw her at McDonald's two days ago, and I told her that if she didn't leave you alone she was going to regret it."

"Now as far as sore spots," Finn continued. "Puck and I grew up together, but what he did with Quinn has left a deep scar. When you made out with him of all people, it ripped that scar open. When we have a disagreement, can we talk it out without retaliation first?"

"Agreed," said Rachel, "Now about the lies, we are both guilty. Please no more lies, and I consider selective forgetting to be the same thing as a lie."

"What if I honestly forget?" asked Finn.

"What I mean is keeping something from me on purpose. I don't buy the 'It's not lying if I don't tell' excuse." Rachel concluded.

"Okay, I'm fine with that," Finn nodded. "Now while we are being honest, I want you to stop comparing yourself to Quinn, Santana, or Brittany. They're pretty, but to me you are beautiful. They're not what I want. You're what I want; I just wish that I could get you to believe that."

"I've never thought of myself as pretty, I think that's why I've been so determined to do well in school."

"Rachel, you're the brain and I'm a jock, plain and simple. I'll never be as smart as you, so please don't try and change me or criticize me about it. It hurts when you make me look stupid," Finn said with a tone of saddness to his voice.

"I didn't realize that I was doing that, I thought that I was helping you to improve by correcting you."

"Not in front of other people," Finn said a little perplexed.

They were both quiet for a moment, before Finn said. "We've covered more ground, just the two of us than we ever did in couple's counseling."

"Yeah," said Rachel. "Being honest hurts, but if it can help us go the distance, than it's worth it."

"Well that's one more thing," said Finn. "I want you to go off to school and fulfill all of your dreams, but we both know that I'll be going to community college here in Lima. I don't have the grades or the money to go off to a big name school like you do. I'll not stand in your way. Do you still think that we can make it when we'll be separated for four years and then you'll become a big Broadway star and I'm still here in Lima?"

"I want too," said Rachel. "I'll wait four years or more for you, and if I make it big on Broadway, I'll take you with me. And if I don't, I'll be happy to come back here and teach at the same school with you. Don't you see, the key to my happiness is you?"

Finn wrapped his arms around her and hugged her for the longest moment. When he finally spoke he said, "Well let's get those applications to Juilliard, NYU, and UC-Berkley sent off. If my girl is going places, then we'd better get started. I know that those three schools are your top choices, but have you considered Ohio State? Columbus is a lot closer, and I think that they have a theater arts department."

"They do," answered Rachel. "Kurt, Blaine, and I didn't spend all of our time in Columbus shopping yesterday. We went by the OSU campus and picked up some information. It's at home on my desk if you'd like to look at it. We drove by their athletics complex, and their football stadium is amazing."

"Rachel, what'd I ever do before I found you? I'm so happy that we are officially back together."

"Officially?" asked Rachel

"Officially!" answered Finn.

-/-

To be continued. Thank you for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6 January 2011

**January 2011 – Chapter 6**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

Winter break had ended and the New Year had begun. It was their first day back after the holidays at McKinley High.

Rachel and Finn had walked each other to their classes and had lunch together, now they waited for Glee practice to begin. They were sitting together in their usual places on the front row waiting for Mr. Schue.

Sharing some pictures that Rachel had taken with her cell phone, they didn't notice when Santana walked up and stopped right in front of the pair.

Santana placed her hands on her hips and said directly to Rachel, "Hi elf. How was your gig at the North Pole this year and how are you enjoying your used toy? I certainly hope that he's improved since I broke him in for you."

Rachel looked up at Santana in utter shock. Finn jumped to his feet and backed her into the piano.

"I warned you Santana to leave us alone," Finn screamed into her face. "You think that you're so high and mighty just because you've spread your legs for almost every guy in this school including me. The only difference between you and a prostitute is that they get paid. You're just a bully, no better that Karofsky and Azimio. And as far as me being used, you're the one that is used. Used, dirty, and full of bitterness!"

"Finn, Finn," Mr Schue shouted as he ran into the room. "What's going on?"

"It's okay, Mr. Schue. Santana asked for it," Puck said as he pulled Finn away from Santana.

Santana looked at Finn in fear and Puck in shock. Then she ran out of the classroom in tears.

"Did you threaten her?" Mr. Schue asked Finn firmly.

"No, I was just trying to scare her into leaving me and Rachel alone. I warned her over winter break but she'll not give it up," Finn said taking his seat again beside Rachel.

"Well I hope that she comes back, without her, we're a man down for Regionals," Mr. Schue said while shaking his head.

"Thank you for sticking up for me," Rachel whispered to Finn.

"I was sticking up for me and you, and everyone else that she bullies around here. I'm sick of it," Finn whispered back. "She's no better than Karofsky."

A tense Glee practice continued without Santana.

Walking to the parking lot Finn said to Puck, "You've certainly stepping in it with Santana. Thanks for sticking up for me with Mr. Schue."

"That's okay man, what she said was really out of line, but I think that you succeeded in telling her off," Puck said with a chuckle.

"Do you think that she'll quit Glee? Mr. Schue is right, we are a man down without her," Finn asked.

"She won't quit, I'll have a talk with her. I guarantee that she'll be back tomorrow," Puck said opening the door to his truck.

Finn helped Rachel into his old Chevy and headed toward her house.

"I appreciate what you did Finn, but please don't get yourself expelled on my account," Rachel said.

"Rachel that used to be me. I never actually bullied anyone, but I held Kurt's coat while Puck and the others threw him into the dumpster. I stood there and let it happen. I know the genuine terror that Karofsky put Kurt through before Kurt was forced to change schools. Karofsky told Kurt that he was going to kill him, and he meant it," Finn said biting his lip.

"Why does Karofsky hate Kurt so much?" Rachel asked.

"He hates Kurt because Kurt is gay, but I think that there's more to it than that. Kurt doesn't talk about it, but when Kurt's in Lima I'm keeping a close eye on him. Maybe Karofsky has had one too many football concussions, but he's dangerous."

"You can't be the savior for all of us, you're going to get yourself hurt," Rachel said with concern.

"I know, but I feel like I let Kurt down in the past, and I'm not going to let it happen again. Now let's stop talking about this and get over to your house. I need some help with Algebra II," Finn said squeezing her hand a little bit tighter.

The next day Santana walked into Glee practice with a scowl on her face and Puck right behind her. Practice was rather tense. Rachel wasn't jumping out of her seat demanding the spot light and Santana shot daggers to anyone who dared to look at her.

When practice was over, the Cherrios headed off to practice and the basketball players headed for the gym.

"What'd you say to Santana to get her to come back?" Finn asked Puck in the locker room.

"Not much, just a little old fashion blackmail," Puck said with a smile. "Thanks to sexting, I have pictures of her before and after her boob job. I told her that copies of those pictures could end up in that Jacob kid's locker."

"You're too cruel," Finn said to Puck with a smile. "Would you really do that to her?"

"Nah, those pictures are for me only, but she doesn't know that," Puck smiled back.

January drug on. Songs were picked for Regionals, Santana behaved herself, and Finn and Rachel slowly made their way back to one another.

Kurt made it home more, and he really seemed content at Dalton. He felt safe, he had a confidant in Blaine, and the classes were challenging. His only complaint was the Warblers. He missed the theatricality of New Directions, but accepted the trade off.

Near the end of the month, Rachel received a letter from NYU. They wanted her to come for a live audition and an interview. Hiram and Leroy were tied up in a big ACLU law suit, but Hiram managed to get off long enough to go with her. When Rachel returned she felt that the interview didn't go very well, but Rachel was always hard on herself. She chalked it up to practice and reminded herself that Juilliard was the school that she really wanted to attend.

Two weeks later an invitation for an audition came from the music school at UC-Berkley. California was so far away, but their music school was rated one of the best. Leroy got away from the trial long enough to go with her this time. Rachel felt like she had aced the audition and the interview and left California with an acceptance letter in her hand.

When she showed the letter to Mr. Schue the whole Glee club celebrated, even Finn put on a happy face. Santana acted like she was mildly amused.

"What should I do?" Rachel asked Finn as they rode home from school that day. Should I go ahead and accept the offer from UC Berkley?"

"Rachel you know the answer to that better than I do," Finn smiled at her. "Juilliard is your goal. I've seen the Juilliard sign in front of your elliptical. Give them a little more time."

"It's been almost a month. I've auditioned at both NYU and Berkley and I haven't heard a single word from Juilliard. What if they just took my application and threw it in the trash." Rachel said.

"Did Berkley give you a deadline for accepting?" Finn asked.

"No," Rachel mumbled.

"Then what are you worried about? What's that old saying? A bird in your hand is better than two in a tree or something like that? I never really understood what that meant, but you do have an acceptance letter from California," Finn reassured her.

"But California's so far away from you," Rachel sniffed.

"I told you before Rachel, I won't stand in your way. Besides California's warm and has all of those beaches, I'd come and see you a lot," Finn said with a big smile.

Rachel smiled back and snuggled a little closer to Finn for warmth. His Chevy truck may have been old, but it did have that wonderful bench seat and a good heater.

Finn arrived home that Friday to find Kurt's Navigator in the drive way. "What are you doing here?" Finn asked as he came through the front door.

"Mom and Dad have called a family meeting for this afternoon. Didn't you get the message?"

"Yeah," Finn said checking his phone. "I've just been too busy with other stuff to check my phone."

"Other stuff meaning Rachel, I assume," Kurt remarked "How's that going by the way?"

"We're taking it slow; we both need to learn to trust again. Did I tell you that she's already been accepted at UC-Berkley?"

"I thought that her goal was Juilliard," Kurt asked.

"It is, but she hasn't heard a word from them. She hasn't gotten an answer from NYU even though she did go and audition for them," Finn added.

"Yeah, she told me about the NYU interview. She feels like she blew it." Kurt remarked.

"I don't even understand why NYU is even on her radar," Finn asked. "Isn't NYU and Juilliard like really close together or something?"

"They are," said Kurt. "Rachel feels like she might have a leg up on Broadway if she goes to school in New York City. Plus New York is closer to you than California is."

"Did she say that?" asked Finn.

"Yes, that girl really wants you to love her again," Kurt said.

"I never stopped," Finn said softly.

The front door opened and Burt and Carole came in to find the two boys waiting on them.

"Thank goodness you're both here," Burt said helping Carole take her coat off. "Let's go sit down at the kitchen table because Carole and I have news."

"This is our first official Hummel/Hudson family meeting," Burt said, "I wish that we had better news to share with you."

"As you know we made an offer on the Anderson house and Mr. Anderson accepted, however, the couple that was going to buy this house has backed out. The banks won't give them a loan. Our offer to Mr. Anderson was contingent upon our selling this house."

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked.

"It means that our offer to Mr. Anderson is null and void if the sale of this house doesn't go through. It means that we can start over and put this house back on the market and hope, or I can put our entire share of the tire store up as collateral on Mr. Anderson house and get a mortgage, or we can build a room and a bathroom on the back for Finn and stay here."

Finn finally spoke, "Burt, you've worked your entire adult life toward owning that tire store. I'm not willing to let you risk it. Kurt and I've made the basement comfortable, and he's hardly ever here any more.

Turning to Carole, Finn said, "Mom, I know how much you wanted that dishwasher, but I think that Burt and I could take out a cabinet and install one here."

"I agree with Finn," Kurt said. "I know that my tuition at Dalton is putting a financial stain on this whole family. If you want to build a room and a bathroom out back for Finn, I'll be glad to come and help. I'll also be glad to help remove all of that wallpaper over at Finn's old house and get it staged to sell."

Burt looked at Carole and asked, "Well we've heard from our boys, what do you think? I know that you really liked the Anderson house, and it would be a good buy."

"I'm happy anywhere that my three guys are," Carole said. "This house is paid for, and my house is paid for. Finn and Kurt will both be gone soon, and this house is plenty big enough for us. I know that Finn's having a hard time letting go of the old house, so I was thinking about renting it instead of selling it, but I haven't had a chance to talk to him about it yet. We could use the extra income that renting it would bring."

Carole took Burt's hand before she continued. "Burt you're sweet to want to buy the Anderson house for us, but I agree with Finn. You've worked too hard at the tire store, and I can't ask you to risk losing the whole thing."

"People are always going to need tires," Burt said to Carole.

"I know, but right now we're not in debt and that's a good feeling. I'd like for the boys to have the chance to go to college if that's what they want to do. I'd also like for us to retire before we are ninety and enjoy just being together. However, I'll take you up on the offer to take out a cabinet and put in a dishwasher," Carole said.

"Are you boys happy with this idea?" Burt asked.

"I'd like to build a room and a bathroom onto the back for Finn," Kurt said. "We've partitioned off the basement, but sharing the bathroom's still a chore, and I'll be here during the summer. I think that Finn would like to have his own space especially when Rachel's over."

"Honey, how's that going, you and Rachel," Carole asked her son.

"We're good Mom," Finn answered. "We're taking it slowly, but we're learning to trust again. Did I tell you that she's already been accepted early at UC-Berkley?"

"Wow, that's amazing," said Carole. "Have you two discussed what you're going to do after graduation? I mean California's a long way away."

"She and I both want to try and make this relationship go the distance. That's what we're working toward," Finn said to his mom.

"As long as you two keep talking to each other, that's what it's all about," Carole said squeezing her son's hand.

"So is it agreed that the Hummel/Hudson clan is going to stay put and build an addition for Finn out back?" Burt asked.

"I vote yes," Finn said.

"I agree," said Kurt and Carole.

"Then the first Hummel/Hudson family meeting is adjourned," Burt said giving his new family all a hug. 

"Are you staying for dinner?" Carole asked Kurt when the family meeting broke up.

"I suppose so; we've got to get up early if we're going to get started on all of that wall paper over at your old place. Besides Blaine's taking the SAT tomorrow morning, so he needs some peace and quiet. Will Rachel be joining us?" Kurt asked.

"No," said Finn. "Remember she's Jewish and tonight begins her Sabbath. She always spends Friday nights with her dads."

"Bummer," said Kurt.

"Not really," said Carole handing the boys the plates and things to set the table. "I think it's nice that she honors her heritage and Finn usually has a game on Friday nights."

"Who are you playing tonight son?" Carole asked Finn

"Nobody, we have tonight off.

"Good, I'll have all of my men home for dinner for a change," Carole said as she went into the kitchen to start dinner.

Carole, Kurt, and Finn were up early the next morning to start on all of that wall paper over at the old Hudson house. Finn rented a steamer while Kurt and Carole went to the paint store for supplies.

The three met back at the Hudson house ready to do battle with decades old wallpaper.

"Where do you want to start?" Kurt asked.

"How about my room," Finn said. "Those cowboys have chased those cows long enough."

"Before we begin, if you can manage to save a piece of that cowboy wallpaper for me I'd appreciate it. I'd like to frame a piece of it and maybe put it in my grandchild's room someday," Carole asked.

"Don't look at me," Kurt said. "I don't think that there will be any rug rats in my future."

"You never know," said Carole. "Look at Rachel's dads. They have a daughter."

"I don't think so," said Kurt. "If you want grandchildren, I think Finn is your best bet."

"Me? I can't even take care of myself," Finn laughed.

"Can't you just see a house full of loud Finchel babies?" Kurt asked Carole.

Kurt wrapped his arm around Carole's shoulder, and the two of them just stood there smiling at Finn.

"Come on you two," Finn said to Carole and Kurt. "We aren't getting any wallpaper down standing here figuring out my future like this."

Kurt and Finn went up to his old room and moved his old twin size bed out into the hall. Kurt started in one corner and tried to peel the paper off of the walls very slowly. Amazingly the paper came off easily and in large pieces.

As they carefully pulled down the pieces, a second layer of wallpaper appeared.

"Mom, you've got to come up here and see this!" Finn yelled down the steps.

Carole trudged up the steps and met the boys in Finn's old room. She was immediately speechless when she saw the second layer of wall paper.

She raised her hands to her lips as she remembered the wallpaper.

"Mom, what is it?" Finn asked.

"Your dad put this nursery rhyme wallpaper up for you before you were born. I can remember sitting here and watching him hang it. I was so pregnant, I wasn't much help. I cut and he glued," Carole said as the memories came flooding back. "We ran out of paper over here in the corner and had to piece together some leftover scraps."

Kurt took a closer look at the patched together corner and realized that they had the three blind mice putting Humpty-Dumpty back together again.

After a few moments, Carole spoke again. "If you can manage to get some of it off in one piece, I'd like a piece of this wallpaper too."

"Consider it done," Kurt said.

The blue and pink nursery rhyme wallpaper came off with Finn's earliest art work on it. Scribbles and dirty little handprints here and there came with it too. Kurt worked carefully to preserve the tiny handprints for Carole.

The two layers of wallpaper were finally down in Finn's room and the wall prepped for paint when they joined Carole downstairs.

She'd started on the kitchen that had at least four layers of typical kitchen wall paper. Each layer was more garish than the one that covered it.

Scoring and steaming the ancient wallpaper was working, but it was slow dirty work

By evening, they were well underway when Rachel came flying through the front door searching for Finn.

"Finn, Finn, its here!" She squealed as she ran into his arms. "I've an invitation for an interview and an audition at Juilliard. It finally came! They want to see me two weeks from next Friday."

"I told you that it'd come," Finn said getting bits of wallpaper and paste remover all over the both of them. "You just needed to be patient. See, they didn't throw your application in the trash." Carole and Kurt read over her letter while Finn hugged her and stroked her hair.

Finn was so happy for her, but he felt sadness as well. It was inevitable that Juilliard would accept her; there was no doubt about it. Then she'd be so far away. He held her close on his lap wondering how he'd manage being so far away from her.

Rachel jumped off of his lap and asked for the tour of what they'd gotten done. Carole took her into the kitchen and showed her the tiny handprints on the scraps of nursery rhyme wallpaper that Kurt had managed to get off in one piece.

"You seen sad," Kurt said to Finn.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for her," Finn said. "I've known in the back of my mind that this day would come. I just didn't think that it'd happen so quickly."

Rachel helped them with the wallpaper a little longer and then they headed back to the Hummel house. Finn told her about what'd happened with the Anderson house along the way.

"I'm sorry about the Anderson house," Rachel said to

Carole.

"It's okay Rachel," Carole reassured her. "We're not in debt and that's the best feeling in the world. Plus I have my three guys. I couldn't be any luckier. We're going to try and get our old house ready to rent or sell soon, and build a room and a bathroom on the back of this house for Finn when we have the money."

Everyone was so tired that Burt treated them to dinner at Breadsticks that night.

Kurt headed back to Dalton the next morning and Finn, Carole and Burt were preparing to hit the wallpaper again when Rachel sent Finn a text. "Can you come to my house for lunch? My dads want to see you, and I do too."

"Mom, I need to go over to Rachel's for lunch. Her dads want to see me. I'll catch up with you and Burt this afternoon," Finn told his mom.

"That's okay sweetie; you've done enough on the old house for now. Enjoy your visit with Rachel," Carole told him.

Finn was just sitting down to lunch with the Berry family when Hiram spoke to him, "Finn, Leroy and I have a huge favor to ask of you."

"As you know Rachel has been asked to audition at Juilliard two weeks from Friday. Leroy and I are in the middle of the biggest trial of our careers. I've accompanied Rachel to her audition at NYU, and Leroy went with her to her audition at Berkley. We're at a place in the trial where we can't be away this time. We're wondering if you would like to accompany Rachel to New York for her audition at Juilliard. We'll provide you both with two first class plane tickets and two rooms for two nights in New York City and spending money."

Finn could not believe his ears. "I've never flown before," he stammered. "I've never seen New York. I've never seen the ocean! Yes, a hundred times yes."

"You'll have to get permission from your mother, and your school," Leroy interjected. "We hope that we can trust you to take care of our little girl in such a big city. She can't miss this audition and she really wants you to go since we can't get away from this trial."

"Oh thank you, Mr. and Mr. Berry! I'll take the best care of her possible," Finn promised. "I'll ask my mom as soon as I get home and school should not be a problem."

Finn was so excited that he could hardly finish his lunch.

After helping with the lunch dishes, Finn and Rachel raced back to the old Hudson house to ask Carole's permission.

"Mom, mom," Finn yelled as he rushed through the front door. "Where are you? I've something big to ask you."

Carole and Burt came out and sat down on what was left of the living room furniture and listened as Finn and Rachel told them all about the trip to New York and Juilliard.

"I'd like to talk to Rachel's dads before I say yes, but otherwise, I think that you can go," she said to Finn. "You used three of your winter break days helping me clean out this house. I think that you have earned it. I'll call your school and talk to Principal Figgins."

"Thanks Mom," Finn said giving his mom a hug. "I'll help you with the rest of this wallpaper, and I'll make sure that I don't get behind at school."

Taking Rachel home later that evening, he pulled her closer in his old Chevy truck. "I don't know whose idea this was, but thank you. I've felt bad that you missed the holidays in New York, and that our Hanukkah/Christmas plans never happened. I promised you that I'd make it up to you and I will.

-/-

To be continued: Next time Rachel and Finn in New York!

Please keep reading and reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7 New York, New York

**New York, New York – Chapter 7**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

Carole talked to Hiram, Leroy, and Principal Figgins. Everything was set for Finn to accompany Rachel to New York for her audition/interview at Juilliard.

This was the biggest trip that Finn had ever been on. Except for a few trips to see his relatives, he'd barely left the state of Ohio. The closest thing that he had to luggage was a McKinley High School gym bag. Kurt came to the rescue and offered to loan him what he needed.

Carole was helping Finn pack when she turned to him and said, "Son, you've worked hard helping me get the old house ready to sell. This is going to be a big trip, and I don't want the Berrys to pay for everything. I have a little cash saved up, and I want you to have it." With that she pushed three, one hundred dollars bills into his hand.

"Mom, I can't take this," Finn said while trying to give it back to her.

"This is for the three days of your winter break that you spent cleaning the clutter out of the old place," she said refusing to accept the money. "Besides, New York is an expensive place to visit. I want you to have some spending money of your own. I'm just sorry that it is not more. You can either use it in New York or buy some new clothes to take. The choice is yours."

"Mom, this is plenty, thank you so much," Finn said. "I'll ask Rachel if I need anything special to wear."

Everyone in New Directions was excited for Rachel and her invitation to audition at Juilliard. Mr. Schue and Principal Figgins were especially proud. One of their students had been invited to audition at the most prestigious music school in the world.

Santana was even happy at the prospect of Rachel moving to New York for four years and possibly forever. She knew that with Rachel so far away, Finchel couldn't last. Finn would be back on the market.

The almost two weeks before their plane took off passed quickly. Finn had his make up school work packed even though he knew he'd probably not touch it until he returned to Lima. Rachel had practiced possible interview questions until she had them memorized, and her performance pieces were polished.

With good luck kisses and hugs from their families the two boarded the plane on Thursday afternoon.

"I insist that you sit by the window," Rachel said to Finn as he helped her stow her things in the overhead bins in first class. "This is your first flight, and I want you to enjoy the whole experience."

"I'm a little afraid of heights," Finn said looking out at the tarmac below. "Do you think sitting by the window is such a good idea?"

"I'll hold your hand, and if it gets to be too much, I'll trade seats with you. Once the plane takes off and reaches altitude, there's really nothing to it. I'm just glad that we aren't back in coach. You'd have heights and claustrophobia both to deal with."

Finn felt the plane push back from the gate and then taxi out to the runway. He was holding Rachel's hand tightly and trying to breathe. The plane stopped at the end of run way for a few minutes and then suddenly it lurched forward with a roar of the engines. Faster and faster the plane was going until Finn felt it leave the earth and the wheels retracted into the belly of the plane.

Sitting back in his seat, Finn saw the buildings and roads of Lima become smaller and smaller as the plane ascended into the sky.

"Was that so bad?" Rachel asked Finn whose color was beginning to return to his cheeks.

"I'll let you know when we land," he said to her still holding her hand tightly.

Rachel ran through her possible interview questions and looked over her performance pieces again. Once she was satisfied, she unpacked her Kindle and opened it up to a story that she was reading. Finn had finally let go of Rachel's hand and was glued to the window. He marveled at the clouds passing by, and the snow covered earth below. They were flying east, and he hoped that he'd be able to see the Atlantic Ocean before darkness over took them.

Finn still had his nose pressed to the window when the pilot announced that they were thirty minutes away from. LaGuardia but they'd be placed in a holding pattern.

"What exactly does that mean?" Finn asked.

"It means that we'll be flying around in circles over the city waiting for our turn to land. It's routine, nothing for you to worry about," she said patting his knee.

As the vast city approached Finn was amazed at the sheer size of it. Then he saw what he really wanted to see. The Atlantic Ocean.

"What do you think?" Rachel asked.

"I never dreamed that it would be so big," Finn stammered out.

"Yes, New York is one of largest city in the United States," she commented.

"No, I mean the ocean," Finn said without even taking his eyes from the window.

The plane circled out over the Atlantic and New York City three times before they finally began their decent to the runway. With each circle Finn was more amazed at the sights below him.

Reaching the gate at LaGuardia, Finn helped Rachel with her carry on bag. 

"Your dads asked me to come with you to look after you, and so far you're looking after me," Finn said as he followed her to luggage claim.

"Oh you're looking after me. You've no idea how nervous and upset that I'd be without you. Just having you with me means so much."

Finn collected their bags from baggage claim and then followed her out to the waiting taxis.

"How do you know what to do?" Finn asked.

"My dads have been bringing me to New York since I was five years old. It's already getting dark, so let's get room service at the hotel," Rachel suggested. "It's going to be a big day tomorrow and I want to be rested and ready."

"Sounds great to me, I wouldn't know where to go anyway," Finn said flagging down a taxi outside.

A taxi stopped and the driver jumped out and helped Finn load their bags into the trunk.

"Where to?" asked the driver.

Rachel handed him a slip the paper that Hiram had written the name of the hotel and the address on it.

"I've never stayed at this hotel before," Rachel said. "We usually stay right in the theater district; I hope that it's a decent one."

'"Oh this one is a good one, said the driver, only a block from Juilliard. Is that where you're going?"

"Yes, I'm here for an audition," Rachel told the driver.

"Well good luck, and please enjoy our city while you're here."

The taxi pulled up in front of the hotel and the taxi driver and the bellman helped with their luggage. Rachel paid the taxi driver and tipped the bellman. After she registered at the front desk, a bell hop helped them with their luggage to their rooms.

Unlocking the doors to their rooms, the bellhop carried their bags inside. Rachel and Finn were in side by side rooms on the fifth floor. Rachel tipped the bell hop who left the two of them standing in Finn's room.

"How do you know who to tip and how much?" Finn asked a little embarrassed. "My mom gave me some money; you don't have to tip every time." 

"Don't worry about it," Dad and Daddy asked you to come as a favor to them. They gave me some spending money. See if you can find a room service menu, I'll let you buy dessert."

Finn was looking around his room when he opened a door and discovered another door.

"Rachel, what's this?" Finn asked.

"Oh, our rooms are adjoining. I don't think that Dad and Daddy meant for this to happen."

She ran around to her room and opened the door on her side.

"See, you can go back and forth between our rooms without going out into the hall. Just please don't tell my dads about this, okay?"

Room service soon brought their meals as they were getting settled down and comfortable for the night.

"What are you going to do tomorrow while I'm at my interview and audition? I have to be there at 9:00 and I don't have any idea how long it'll take?"

"I don't know," said Finn, "I saw a bunch of brochures beside the elevator when you were checking us in downstairs. I really would like to go and see the ocean, but that is something that I'd like to do with you."

"That's something that I'd like to do with you too," Rachel said. "If I get finished early tomorrow, we can go and walk on the beach. Why don't you try one of bus tours? You could see a lot and not worry about getting lost."

"Your dads asked me to look after you. I don't want you to get finished, and I'm on a bus on the other side of town. I'll find something to do. Tomorrow is your day, don't worry about me," Finn said wiping the last of their shared dessert from her lips.

Rachel returned to her room and prepared for bed as Finn did the same.

He'd just finished brushing his teeth and was trying out the pillows when he heard a small knock on the adjoining doors.

"Finn do you mind if we leave the adjoining door open tonight? I'm feeling a little scared about tomorrow."

"Whatever makes you feel safe is fine with me, and since when is Rachel Berry afraid of anything? You've already been through this process at NYU and Berkley."

"I don't know," Rachel said. "It's just that Juilliard has been my dream since I was six years old. I only get two chances to audition."

"Well, that's one more chance than you need," Finn said kissing her on top of her head. "I see that you're wearing the fuzzy pajamas that I gave you for your birthday. How do you like fleece?"

"Oh I love them, they're so warm, and they are my lucky pajamas," Rachel said rubbing her arms.

"You don't need luck Rachel. They're going to love you. Good night and sweet dreams. I'll be here so don't worry."

Finn crawled into his hotel bed, fluffed the pillows and cut off the lamp. He saw the light go off in Rachel's room as she settled down for the night as well.

Except for the clock beside his bed, his hotel room was pitch dark. Finn was almost asleep when he heard a small voice.

"Finn, are you asleep?"

"No Rach, I'm awake.

"I'm scared," Rachel said in a tiny voice. "May I stay in here with you?"

"Sure," Finn said as he threw back the cover for her.

"Your fleece pajamas are warm," Finn said as he felt her snuggle up and place her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Finn, between being in that dark room alone, and the biggest day of my life tomorrow I'm afraid."

"Well I'm right here, you don't have anything to be afraid of," Finn said kissing her forehead.

He took her tiny hand in his and held in on his other shoulder. He knew if her hand were to slip south, she'd discover just how much he wanted her. She was soon sleeping peacefully in his arms oblivious to anything else.

The clock sounded at seven the next morning, and Rachel jumped out of Finn's bed and ran to her room to answer the simultaneous ringing of her cell phone.

"It was Dad and Daddy wishing me good luck," she told Finn as she returned to his room.

"I told you, you don't need luck. Now why don't you take a shower, and then I'll treat you to breakfast," Finn offered.

After breakfast, Rachel gathered her sheet music and relaxed with Finn before he walked her to the audition.

"Thank you for letting me snuggle up next to you last night," Rachel said to Finn. "I was so nervous; I wouldn't have gotten any sleep otherwise. I wasn't trying to suggest anything. I was just scared and needed the company."

"Anytime Rach, I glad that I could help."

Rachel signed herself in at the registration desk at Juilliard, before she turned to Finn and asked for a good luck kiss.

"Call me when you are done, and I'll hurry back to get you," Finn said telling her goodbye.

"Don't sit in the hotel room all day doing your homework or playing video games. Go and find something fun to do," she told him.

The receptionist looked at Finn and said, "Young man, she's s going to be here awhile; if there is something that you need to do you'll have time."

Rachel disappeared with the receptionist leaving Finn to return to their hotel.

It was early afternoon when Finn returned to the hotel from his outing. Rachel still hadn't called so he settled down to do his make up home work when his cell phone rang.

Half jogging, he made his way over to the school to find Rachel waiting where he'd left her earlier that morning.

"Rach, how'd it go?" he asked her.

"I really don't know," she told him. "The performance pieces that I'd prepared went really well, but then I had to perform a few of their selections. Some of the interview questions I'd anticipated, but they had to throw in some tough ones. How'd your day go? Did you go to Times Square or the Empire State Building, or the Statue of Liberty?"

"I went to Ground Zero," Finn answered.

"How was it?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I felt like I was on hollowed ground." Finn said softly.

Arm in arm the two returned to the hotel without saying anything.

Standing in front of the elevators, Rachel said. "We still have time to make it to the beach if you'll let me change clothes first. I'll hurry. Would you like to try Coney Island? I mean it's all touristy, but it's the dead of winter and maybe there won't be a lot of people there. There's a lot of history there too.

"That'd be fantastic," Finn said giving her a hug. "Maybe we can find dinner while we're there too. My treat."

Rachel quickly changed into her blue jeans, sneakers and a jacket and was ready to go.

Later that evening Finn and Rachel were sitting on a sofa in his hotel room in their pajamas reminiscing about their day. Finn had taken so many pictures, and they were enjoying going through them.

"Thank you for inviting me to come with you to New York," Finn said. "This has been the best trip of my life."

"I'm just sorry that you didn't get to see more of the city. We have half a day tomorrow before we have to go to the airport. Is there anything special that you'd like do?" Rachel asked

"I'd like to walk around the theater district that I've heard you talk so much about. If that's where you want to spend your future than I'd like to see it," Finn answered.

"Done," Rachel answered before she got up to return to her own room.

"Will you be okay over there by yourself tonight?" Finn asked.

"I think so," Rachel said. "I have the audition behind me now, but if I get scared, I'll let you know. Thanks again for these cozy fleece pajamas."

Finn brushed his teeth and made his way to bed. The lights were off in Rachel's room so he knew that she must have already gone to bed. Then he heard a small familiar voice.

"Finn, I'm scared. Can I snuggle with you again tonight?"

"Sure," he said. "Just don't trip on anything in the dark."

He threw the cover back for her and she snuggled up next to him with her head on his shoulder like the night before.

Finn was wrapping his arm around her when he got the shock of his life.

"Rachel, you don't have your pajamas on!"

"I know silly. You promised to make the holidays up to me, now is your chance," she said as she pushed a wrapped condom into his hand. "This is for all of the right reasons, please don't reject me again."

As the sun brightened his hotel room the next morning, Finn propped himself up on his elbow and watched Rachel sleep.

Sensing that someone was watching her, Rachel finally opened one eye to see Finn smiling at her.

"Good morning beautiful," Finn said to her while placing a kiss on her nose. "How are you feeling? I was afraid that I hurt you last night."

"No, you didn't hurt me. Well maybe just a little, but it was so worth it, Rachel said while giving Finn a quick peck on the lips. What I want to know is how do you feel?"

"If you have another one of those condoms, I'll show you," Finn said before he rolled her on to her back and kissed her deeply.

Boarding the plane back to Lima Rachel held onto Finn's hand tightly. "You know, I've been to New York dozens of times, but this has been the best trip of my life," Rachel said leaning her head into his shoulder. "I'm just sorry that you did not get to see more of the city."

"Oh I'm going to get to see the whole city before you graduate from Juilliard. I'm going to come and visit you every time I save up enough for plane fare. I don't know if my old truck can make it this far."

"Are you that sure that I'm going to get accepted?" Rachel asked.

"They'd be fools not to accept you," Finn said leaning over to give her a kiss.

-/-

Until next time, please keep reading and reviewing. The reviews keep me inspired. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8 Back Home to Lima

**Back Home to Lima – Chapter 8**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

Finn and Rachel boarded the plane back to Lima that Saturday afternoon. Finn was still nervous as the plane backed from the gate, taxied out to the runway, and the engines came to life hurtling them into the sky heading westward.

"Was the second take off as bad as the first?" Rachel asked him watching the color return to his white knuckles.

"No, it wasn't as bad, but I'll be glad when my feet are back on solid ground again."

Once again Finn had his nose glued to the window. "Which one is the Hudson River?" Finn asked looking down. Didn't a pilot land a jet in the Hudson River after some birds hit the engines not long ago?"

"That one is the Hudson River, and everyone walked away without a scratch," Rachel said pointing it out to him. "Would you please quit thinking about worst case scenarios and enjoy the flight. It's the only way that you're going to get over your fear of flying."

"Oh, I don't have a fear of flying," Finn informed her. "What I have is a fear of dying."

"Look this plane is safer than your old truck and I ride in it everyday," Rachel scolded him.

"Don't be talking about Old Blue that way. My truck may not be cute like your little pink Prius, but I keep him in tip top running condition," Finn reminder her.

Rachel buried her face in Finn's arm to stifle her laughter. "How do you know that Old Blue is a boy?" she asked.

"Because he's a straight drive, and he's a truck, and because I said so," Finn said defending his old blue Chevy truck.

The plane leveled off when Rachel whispered to Finn, "About last night, I hope that you didn't think that I was too forward?"

"No, not at all," he whispered back to her before kissing her on the cheek. "You were perfect, you are perfect. Last night meant everything to me."

"It meant everything to me as well," Rachel whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

The plane continued its flight west following the sun. The two talked about their amazing trip to New York and how it'd ended too quickly.

When the plane landed in Lima, Mr. and Mr. Berry were there to meet them. Rachel told them all about her audition and interview over dinner.

When it was time for Finn to go home, he pulled her aside and whispered in her ear, "Are you going to be afraid to sleep by yourself tonight? If you are I'm only a phone call away."

"I'll be lonely, but I'll be okay. My fleece pajamas still smell like you, so I'm wearing them tonight," she whispered back to him."

"Thank you for everything, and I mean everything, he said softly. I'll call you in the morning."

"Not too early, I bet. The jet lag has not caught up to you yet," she said with a grin.

At noon on Sunday, Finn was still asleep.

"Finn wake up," his mother scolded him, "You promised me that you'd not get behind with you schoolwork if I let you go to New York with Rachel."

"Okay, Mom I'm getting up, let me grab a shower and something to eat and I'll get right on it," Finn said forcing himself to wake up.

Around three o'clock in the afternoon he joined Burt and Carole who were watching the game in the living room.

"Mom, unless you or Burt can help me with this Algebra II problem, I need to head over to Rachel's house for some help. I have everything else finished and ready to hand in tomorrow. I'll get some dinner while I'm out."

Finn rang Rachel's doorbell and when she answered the door, he pulled her out onto the porch for a deep kiss.

"Not here Finn, my dads are in the living room, and my neighbors are all nosey."

"But I missed you last night," he whispered to her. "I had to snuggle up with my pillow."

"I missed you last night too, but my dads are going to know that something is up if you don't calm down. Last week we were slowly working our way back to one another, and two days later we're lovers!"

"Okay, I'll give up for now, but since I'm here could you please help me with an Algebra II problem? It's all that I have left to do on my make up work."

Finn came in and greeted Rachel's dads thanking them again for the trip to New York. Once the pleasantries were over, Finn followed Rachel up to her room for help with the algebra problem.

"Do you have your make up work finished?" Finn asked Rachel as she was showing him how to work the problem.

"I finished mine before we ever left Lima," she said.

"I should've known," Finn said, "What've you been doing this afternoon?"

"I've been on the phone with Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina. A girl has to catch up you know." 

"Did you tell them about what happened in New York?" Finn said softly so her dads would not hear.

"I told all three of them about my audition and the interview at Juilliard," she said rather nonchalantly.

"No, I mean did you tell them about…..us," Finn whispered.

"I didn't tell Tina or Mercedes anything about…..us," she whispered back.

"So you told Kurt?" Finn asked in shock.

"I had to tell someone. Next to you, Kurt is my only real friend. He swore on your life that he wouldn't to tell anyone in Glee."

"My life?" Finn asked in confusion.

"Yes, your life. If my dads find out that they paid your way to New York so you could take their daughter's virginity, you'll be a dead man," Rachel said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Well it'd be worth it, Finn whispered back. "What did Kurt say when you told him?"

"He said that it's about time, and that he's proud of you," Rachel answered.

"I'll have to call my new little brother later and ask him to mums the word. If Mercedes or Tina find out, then we might as well rent a billboard."

"He already promised me, you'll just have to control yourself when my dads are around. They're still eyeball deep in that trial, so the house will be all ours sometime soon."

"I can't wait, Finn smiled back at her.

Monday morning at school, Rachel was Miss Popularity. Everyone wanted to know about her trip to New York and her audition at Juilliard.

When Glee practice finally rolled around, the attention had not stopped. Finn stood off to the side and let Rachel enjoy being in the lime light.

Santana noticed Finn standing off from the crowd surrounding Rachel and decided to approach him.

"I thought that I made myself clear to you Santana. I want you to stay the hell away from me and Rachel," Finn said pulling away.

"Relax Finnessa. I come in peace," Santana said to him. "I'm happy for Rachel. I just want to know what you're going to do for the four years that she'll be at Juilliard. The crowd of attention that you see around her now is just a sample of the future. When she's a big name on Broadway, are you going to be content to hold her purse while she attends to her adoring fans?" 

"Santana, we're working on it," Finn said uncomfortably.

"Oh, I just never pictured you as anyone's lap dog, except maybe mine," Santana hissed before she walked away.

Finn stood there dumbfounded and was glad when Mr. Schuster came in and called the class to order.

Mr. Schue congratulated Rachel again and then he started with the Monday announcements.

"Class, as you know the school's Valentine's Dance is this coming Saturday and New Directions has been asked to perform. I've prepared a list of some of the love songs that we already have in our repertoire. I want you to pick at least three that you'd be willing to perform."

"Mr. Schue, the last time that we sang for the students here at McKinley, a teacher threw her shoe at us," Rachel reminded him.

"Rachel, you know that we can use all the exposure that we can get," Mr. Schue told her.

"Yeah, but we need Kurt for every one of these songs on this list," Finn offered. "He either sings lead or has a solo line or two in all of them."

"Finn, I was hoping that you'd talk to your new step brother to see if he'll join us since it's on a Saturday night," Mr. Schuster asked.

"He's not even a student here anymore, he's not going to come anywhere near this place while Karofsky is still here," Finn continued.

"You get him to come, and I'll handle Karofsky," Mr. Schue promised.

"Stoke his ego, and he'll come," Mercedes offered. "Tell him that he can be all theatrical. Remind him how rare a male soprano is and we'll let him have a solo. He's been missing all that over at Dalton."

Mr. Schue continued, "Okay moving on to costumes. Girls, will you wear the red bridesmaid's dresses that you wore to Finn and Kurt's parent's wedding? Guys you can wear the black shirts, pants and red ties that we've used before."

"Mr. Schue," said Sam. "Are we going to be performing all night, or are we going to have some time to dance with our ladies?"

"Sam, the dance is going to last for five hours. I think that you'll have plenty of chances to dance with Quinn," Mr. Schue chuckled.

Sam squeezed Quinn's hand unaware of the jealous look that they were getting from Puck. While Puck was looking longingly at Quinn, Santana was giving Puck the same lingering look.

Santana would settle for Finn in the end if she couldn't get Puck, but Puck was who she really wanted. Puck was a man who could keep up with her fiery side, but Finn would make a good consolation prize.

Finn called Kurt later that night, and ran Mr. Schue's proposal by him.

"As much as I'd like to help you and New Directions out," Kurt said. "I'll have to decline. I feel safe here; being back at McKinley would only serve to stir up the past. Besides I'd be performing with the Warblers completion for Regionals. How would that look to Blaine and the others?"

"Okay, Kurt, I understand. I'll let Mr. Schue know," Finn said.

"I heard all about your little rendezvous with Rachel in New York. I'm glad that you finally got your head out of the sand and forgave her," Kurt said mischievously.

"I'm glad that you and Rachel are good enough friends that she feels that she can confide in you, but you really have to keep this to yourself. If her dads find out, they won't let us see each other," Finn asked.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, just don't go getting her pregnant, or her dads will know what you two have been up to." Kurt assured him. "I'll be home this weekend; I'm going to bring Blaine home to meet Mom and Dad."

"This'll be a good weekend to come. Mr. Schue is going to give Karofsky and Azimio two tickets to the Monster Truck Rally and Demolition Derby down in Columbus on Saturday night, so you know that they won't be in town anyway. Blaine can have my room for the weekend. I can stay over at the old house or with Artie or something,"

Finn said with a note of mischief in his voice.

"Thanks bro. Thank Mr. Schue for me too. It'll be nice to have Blaine in town without worrying about running into those two Neanderthals."

Finn gave Mr. Schue Kurt's message the next day at school and the club began retooling their old songs and dance routines without him.

"I'm sorry that you wasted two tickets on Karofsky and Azimio," Finn told Mr. Schue.

"It's okay. I bought them for Emma and I before she went to Vegas and married Carl. I guess Emma is not a Monster Truck fan anyway. Besides, I'm going to be chaperoning this dance after all, and it'll be good to have those two bullies out of the way."

Saturday came and Kurt arrived at the Hummel/Hudson household with Blaine in tow.

"Mom and Dad, I'd like for you to meet Blaine, he's my best friend at Dalton. Blaine this is Carole and Burt, and you already know my step-brother Finn," Kurt said making the introductions.

"Kurt, I've already told you that there's no step to it. We're brothers from another mother." Finn said giving Kurt a fist pump.

"Blaine, you'll be using my room this weekend. I changed the sheets, but you'll have to step over the weights and the drum kit," Finn said showing Blaine to his room.

"I didn't mean to take your room," Blaine said to Finn.

"It's okay, Kurt whispered to Blaine. "If two lawyers are out of town, which they usually are, Finn will have accommodations elsewhere this weekend."

"Yeah, Finn said with a big grin. If not, I still have a bed over at our old house. So please make yourself at home."

The dance was starting at seven o'clock that evening, but Finn picked Rachel up at her house at five in time for some dinner at Breadsticks. It seemed that half of the high school had the same idea. Sam was there with Quinn, Santana was with Puck. Artie rode Brittany in on his lap. Tina and Mike were together, and Mercedes had invited Anthony.

"Where's Kurt?" Puck asked Finn. "I heard that he had brought his significant other to town this weekend."

"The two of them are having dinner with the parents. He's still afraid of running into Karofsky and Azimio," Finn said to Puck.

"Oh those two left for Columbus hours ago. I saw Karofsky's truck leave town with Azimio riding shotgun," Puck said. "Call Kurt and tell him that the coast is clear if he wants to come to the dance."

"Okay, I will," Finn said reaching for his cell phone.

The Valentine's Dance went off without a hitch. Finn sang Bruno Mars' _Just the Way You Are_, but this time he dedicated it to Rachel.

Nearing eleven, Kurt did show up with Blaine. Everyone was slow dancing when Kurt took the microphone.

"Everyone I'd like to sing a song for you if my good friend Mercedes will help me out. Rachel, Finn this song is for you."

Rachel and Finn stood there frozen until the band started to play a familiar song. It was Alison Krauss' _You Say It Best_ _When You Say Nothing At All. _

Slow dancing in the spot light. Finn and Rachel started the dance. They were soon jointed by the other couples. Near the end of the song, Finn noticed that over in the corner Kurt was slow dancing with Blaine leaving Mercedes to finish the song.

The dance ended reluctantly at midnight. Hiram and Leroy were out of town, so Finn did have a bed for the night.

Finn and Rachel joined the Hummels plus Blaine for breakfast. Burt was making his famous blueberry pancakes.

Everyone was enjoying their second cup of coffee when the phone rang. It was Mr. Schue calling Finn.

The kitchen grew quiet as they heard Finn say into the phone, "How, When, How bad is it? What about Azimio? Mr. Schue, you gave them the tickets, you didn't tell them to go to Columbus and start a fight. Call me when you know something else. Bye."

"What is it?" Rachel said to Finn.

Karofsky and Azimio went to the Monster Truck Rally in Columbus last night and Karofsky started a fight with a gay couple. It seems that the couple was there with a lot of their friends and they beat the hell out of Karofsky before the police could stop them. Azimio backed off, but they still gave him a beat down too. They're in the hospital in Columbus, but they're facing charges when they're released. Karofsky's dad has already been in contact with Figgins and he's putting Karofsky in military school.

Looking at Kurt, Finn continued, "Kurt it's over, you can come home."

-/-

Please keep reviewing. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9 Going Home

**Going Home - Chapter 9**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

"Did you hear me Kurt? Karofsky's dad is yanking him out of McKinley and sending him to military school. You can come home now," Finn said to Kurt.

"It's not that easy, Karofsky is only one of a legion of haters. Azimio will be back," Kurt sighed.

"Without Karofsky, Azimio is like a bulldog without teeth. He won't touch you," I won't let him," Finn said.

I know that my tuition is costing this family an arm and a leg, but I've never felt safer or happier than I am right now at Dalton. That's because my safety isn't an issue and because of my friend Blaine," Kurt said still reeling from the news of Karofsky's and Azimio's beating in Columbus.

Kurt looked up from his pancakes at Blaine, "I think that we've a lot to talk about."

-/-

Meanwhile in a hospital in Columbus, Karofsky and Azimio were waking up in hospital beds, handcuffed to the rails. As Azimio was opening his eyes he saw a small, ancient, frail, white haired African-American woman standing at the foot of his hospital bed tapping her cane. It was his grandmother and he respected her as much as he loved and feared her.

"Lord, Lord," she said, "I've prayed that I'd never live long enough to see the day when a member of my family was locked up in chains and look at you! You're a disgrace!"

"Grandma, what are you doing her? I don't know why I'm handcuffed to this bed. It was a simple fight that got out of hand," Azimio pleaded with his grandmother.

"You're handcuffed because you and that worthless friend of yours are both being charged with a hate crime. The DA's office wants to make an example out of you two. It's an election year. I hope your daddy can hire a lawyer that can talk it down to assault."

She continued. "My great-grandparents suffered every kind of evil that a man can think up, and you go and do something like this?"

"I know what it is like to be on the receiving end of hate and not for something that I've done, but just for being who God made me."

"Those boys that you two idiots jumped can't help who they are any more than you can help being stupid!"

"But Grandma, I'm so sorry, it just that we have this gay kid at school, and he's out and proud of it," Azimio pleaded with his grandmother. "I'm tired of looking at it."

"Well maybe he's tired of looking at you too. Ignorance is such as ugly thing."

"Being proud of who you are isn't a crime. Aren't you proud to be a young African- American man?"

"Prejudice is an evil master, and you were brought up to know better!"

"I'll not tolerate a bully in my family, do you hear me?" she said rapping her cane on the bed ralling.

"Yes, Grandma, but I'm not a bully," Azimio said

"Yes, you are! I grew up with my share of bullies, and I know one when I see one. Anybody who goes around picking on weaker folks just so they can make themselves feel better about themselves is a bully. How tall did stepping on that boy at your school make you feel?"

"Yes, Grandma, I hear you. How'd you get here?" Azimio asked?

"Your daddy brought me, and he's none too happy with you and what this is going to cost him either. Look at you; two big high school football players come to town strutting like roosters, picking a fight and ending up in the hospital and then going to jail."

"You'd better have a better attitude when you come home, or you're going to feel the business end of my walking stick," she said before she kissed him on the forehead and limped out of his hospital room.

"Yes Mam. I love you Grandma, I'm sorry," he called after her as she left the room.

-/-

Kurt and Blaine were packing up to return to Dalton when Kurt asked Finn for a favor. "Finn would you and Rachel mind driving Blaine back to Dalton for me? I want to talk to Mom and Dad about this and then there's something that I need to do."

"Sure buddy," Finn said. "It'll give Rachel an excuse to sit next to me in the middle of the truck seat."

Kurt turned to Blaine and said, "I'll be home by midnight, there's just something that I need to do first. You'll enjoy the ride with Finn and Rachel if you can endure their singing."

"I'll just sing along with them," Blaine answered. "Finn, do you know any Journey songs?"

Blaine was thanking Carole and Burt for their hospitality when Rachel turned to Finn and whispered, "Did you notice that Kurt said to Blaine that he'd be HOME by midnight?"

"Yes, I caught that too," Finn whispered back.

Kurt, Burt and Carole returned to the kitchen and sat down to talk about what had happened.

Kurt spoke first. "I know that my tuition is costing you a fortune and using up your savings. I also realize that this is not fair to Finn. Both of us are going to graduate from high school in less than two years, and I for one would like to go on to college.

There are lots of scholarships out there, and I'm going to apply for everyone that I can. Graduating from Dalton would look better on my college applications than McKinley High would. I'm happier there than I ever was at McKinley, but I also feel like I'm taking the bread out of your mouths to stay there."

"Are you happy at Dalton because you feel safe, or is it because of Blaine?" Burt asked. "I saw the way that you two were looking at each other."

"Both," Kurt said. "I don't have to worry about being thrown into dumpsters or shoved into lockers or toilets. I don't live in fear at Dalton, and yes Blaine is special to me, but I don't know if he feels the same way about me. I was so lonely at McKinley; I had friends, but not a boyfriend. I may not have a boyfriend at Dalton either, but I do have a good friend."

"Do you miss anything at McKinley?" Burt asked.

"I miss Glee the most, and Mercedes. The Warblers are great, but they're not New Directions or Vocal Adrenaline."

"Kurt, you've never told us why Dave Karofsky threatened to kill you. I thought that he was just talking but Finn told me that Karofsky is deadly serious," Carole asked.

"He is serious. You heard what he did to that gay couple in Columbus last night. I've only told Blaine, and you've got to promise me that this'll go no further than this kitchen. Not even Finn needs to know," Kurt asked.

"Oh honey, please tell us, this is eating you up inside," Carole pleaded.

"Karofsky is a closeted gay man and he despises himself for it. He sees me as a symbol of what he is and he hates me for it. He's taking his hatred of himself out on me."

"How do you know that he's gay?" Burt asked slowly.

"One day when he'd shoved me into the lockers for the millionth time, I snapped. I chased him into the locker room to confront him. That's when he grabbed me and kissed me, and it wasn't a simple kiss either. It was an all out kiss on the mouth. I was so shocked and scared that I wanted to vomit," Kurt said blinking back tears from the memory. "That's why he threatened to kill me if I ever told."

"What about Azimio?" Carole asked.

"Azimio is a follower. Finn is right. Without Karofsky, Azimio is a bulldog with no teeth. Azimio isn't gay either. I can't keep asking the three you to do without, because of me."

"And we can't ask you to risk your life. In a school the size of McKinley there's got to be more haters, and Karofsky still has friends there. When we get my old house rented or sold, we'll have some extra income," Carole offered.

"I don't know," Kurt said. "This is a conversation that we need to have with Finn too, minus the Karofsky being gay part. I still need to have a heart to heart with Blaine. How about if I come home in a few weeks and we have our second Hummel/Hudson family meeting?"

"That sounds like a plan," Carole said giving Kurt a hug and a kiss on top of his head.

"Well I've something that I need to do. If I want to get back to Dalton before midnight, I should get going," Kurt said hugging both Carole and Burt.

Finn, Rachel, and Blaine had just finished singing their version of Journey's _Don't Stop Believing_ when Finn looked from the road long enough to ask Blaine a question.

"I know it's none of my business, but how's Kurt doing at Dalton? Except for you, he doesn't mention any other friends and I know that he wishes the Warblers were more than a stool choir."

Blaine cleared his throat before answering, "As far as the Warblers, we're an all male acapella choir in the Ivy League tradition. As long as our present headmaster is alive, I don't see that changing."

"As far as friends, Kurt is a loner, but I think that was the case when he was here wasn't it?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt was a loner when he was here because he is openly gay, and most guys don't want to be associated with a gay dude. People jump to conclusions, you know. But as far as the girls, they love him. They think of him as one of their own." Finn said.

"Kurt has been invited to more slumber parties than I ever have," Rachel sighed.

Finn asked, "I may be totally out of line, but I guess what I'm asking is what are your intentions toward my new little brother? I mean, I used to be the one that he made goo-goo eyes at, but I'm not gay. I really hurt him, and I don't want to see him go through that kind of hurt again."

"Kurt told me all about his misguided crush on you. He's had a good laugh at himself over it too. I really do like Kurt, he's special to me, but I don't know what he feels about me."

"Then I think that you should ask him that yourself, Finn said. I don't mean to be an overly protective big brother, but I kind of owe him."

-/-

Back at the hospital in Columbus, Karofsky had just finished his second helping of Jello on his liquid diet when Kurt walked it.

"Hummel, you'd better be glad that I'm handcuffed to this bed or I'd take your head off! Look what your people did to me," Karofsky screamed.

"My people?" Kurt replied. Don't you mean our people?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Karofsky continued to yell.

"You and I both know that you kissed me in the locker room and then you seriously threatened to kill me if I told anyone."

"I think you've realized that you might be gay, and you hate yourself for it. You see me as a symbol of what you are and you hate me for it. You despise that part of yourself and you're taking that hatred out on me and every openly gay person that you come in contact with."

"Now if you don't want the whole hospital to know, then I suggest that you lower your voice. As someone who has been on the receiving end of hatred and prejudice, I came by to see how you were holding up. I don't see any of your other friends or family here," Kurt concluded.

"Did you know that they've charged us with a hate crime? The DA's office is going to make an example out of us. Are you going to volunteer to testify against me?" Karofsky asked Kurt.

"I'm not going to volunteer to do anything, but if I'm subpoenaed, then I'll testify, and I'll not lie for you," Kurt said before he turned on his heel and headed out the hospital room door.

-/-

Thank you for all of the great reviews and story alerts!


	10. Chapter 10 You and Me Against the World

**You and Me Against the World – Chapter 10**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

By Sunday afternoon all of Lima knew about the two high school boys that went down to Columbus and picked a fight at the Monster Truck Rally. A Columbus TV crew had been at the rally and had the entire fight on tape. Many of the rally fans had also taped it on their video cameras and phones.

The local TV station had played the combined footage over and over again. Carole, Burt, Rachel, and Finn grimaced at the sight of Karofsky's rage.

"That could've been Kurt," Carole said holding her hands over her month in disbelief. "How could one high school boy have so much hate?"

"If it had to happen, I'm just glad that those two guys in Columbus were surrounded by friends. Imagine Karofsky cornering Kurt alone," Finn added. "At least Azimio had the sense to back off."

"It looks like an open and shut case to me," Burt said. "They have it all on tape, but both Karofsky and Azimio are both under 18. With a hate crime, you have to prove intent."

"They can do that with Kurt's testimony, can't they?" asked Finn.

"They can, but right now Kurt's not involved, and I think he'd like to keep that way. If he sees this TV footage he's going to be pretty shaken up," Burt said

"Finn, please call Blaine and tell him about the news on the TV. Kurt doesn't need to be alone right now," Rachel offered.

"I'm on it," said Finn. "Maybe Blaine will have a chance to see it before Kurt does."

It was a quiet dinner at the Hummel/Hudson house that evening. Carole couldn't watch the TV anymore so she went to bed early. Burt retired to the den and worried. He tried to call Kurt many times, but Kurt didn't pick up.

Rachel was concerned about her father's reaction when they saw the news so Finn took her home. Hiram and Leroy were stunned, but being ACLU lawyers, they'd seen this kind of hate before.

"It's going to be alright," Finn said to Rachel. "Kurt's safe and he with Blaine. Maybe this will serve as a warning to all of the haters at school and get the school board's attention."

Rachel curled up under Finn's arm on the Berry couch. "I certainly hope so. I've been slushied and bullied, but nothing like this," Rachel said drawing herself a little closer to Finn."

"You have me," Finn said to her kissing her on top of the head.

Rachel smiled as she looked Finn in the eyes and then gave him a soft kiss.

"I really enjoyed the Valentine's Dance. Thank you for singing _Just the Way You Are_ to me," Rachel said.

"Well I meant every word of it Rachel. You're amazing in every way especially to me. I want you to know that and stop comparing yourself to other girls," Finn said.

"You mean Santana?"

"I thought that we agreed to stop wasting our time talking about her? She's a hater too," Finn said while giving Rachel a soft kiss on the neck.

"Agreed, as long as we have each other's back, we can ignore them and concentrate on us," Rachel smiled enjoying Finn's kisses.

Leroy entered the living room and cleared his throat. Startled, Finn jumped back from kissing Rachel.

"It's been a long day," Leroy said. "How about you two say goodnight and call it a day?"

"I was just telling Rachel goodnight," stammered Finn. "Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow morning for school?"

"I'll be waiting," Rachel said giving her embarrassed boyfriend one more goodnight kiss.

-/-

Kurt arrived back at Dalton a little before eleven that night to find Blaine waiting for him in his dorm room.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked throwing his over night bag onto the bed.

"Finn called me and wanted me to be with you when you saw tonight's news. Karofsky and Azimio make the six o'clock news. I saw it earlier and it's not pretty," Blaine said.

Blaine and Kurt turned on the eleven o'clock news and the Lima boys were the lead story. Kurt sat in amazement as he watched Karofsky and Azimio throw ice and food at two assumed gay men in the audience. Then the two boys wearing McKinley lettermen jackets got up and came down to confronted the couple. Words were exchanged and then Karofsky swung first. The look on his face was frightening even on a TV screen.

The fight soon became a riot as the couple's friends joined in. That's when Azimio backed off, but the crowd continued to hit and kick him. The police finally broke it up with several people going to the hospital for injuries.

The TV announcer went on to say that the DA's office wanted to charge the two Lima boys with a hate crime for targeting the gay men, but the two were under eighteen.

Kurt began to shake as the tears rimmed his eyes. "That could have easily been me," Kurt said as Blaine pulled him into a hug.

"Go ahead and cry it out, if that's what you need to do," Blaine said as he held the trembling boy. "You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you; me and Finn and a lot of other people have your back."

"I've done absolutely nothing to Karofsky, just like those two guys in Columbus have done nothing to him, and he goes into a rampage like that? Do I have to spend the rest of my life in fear of all of the Karofskys in this world? Wouldn't it just be safer to hide who I am?" Kurt sobbed.

"Absolutely not," Blaine said trying to calm Kurt down. "You've every right to be who you are, and no one's going to take that away from you because I won't let them. You and me together, we can handle the bigots."

"Did you say together?" Kurt asked wiping the tears from his face.

"You heard me correctly. As long as I have you and you have me, we can handle the haters," Blaine said helping Kurt dry is face with his handkerchief.

"Kurt, you've got to know how special you are to me. I don't know if we have what it takes to be a couple, but I'd like to try. I do have to tell you that I am damaged goods. I had what I thought was a boyfriend in my home town but that ended badly," Blaine said with a sad look on his face.

"I'm damaged goods too," Kurt said. "I've never had a real boyfriend, but you've seen how Karofsky and Azimio terrorized me."

"So are you willing to try, one damaged gay guy and another damaged gay guy? You and me against the world?" Blaine asked.

"You and me against the world," Kurt answered.

"I want to talk about this some more, but before we do, please call your dad. He's been worried sick about you and has called a dozen times this evening," Blaine said giving Kurt a hug.

"He's probably asleep by now," Kurt said looking at the clock.

"He said that he'd wait up for your call," Blaine said handing Kurt the stack of messages.

Kurt called the familiar number, and before it rang a second time Burt picked it up.

Blaine heard one side of Kurt's conversation with his dad.

"Dad, I'm alright, I'm back at Dalton. Blaine's here with me. Yes we watched the news together. I had to go Columbus to see Karofsky. No, he was handcuffed to a hospital bed. I'll tell you more about it later. Dad, I'm better than I've been in a long time. Blaine and I are going to try and be a couple. Thanks Dad, I'm happy too. Give my love to Carole. I love you too. Bye."

Blaine was standing there in amazement before he said, "I didn't mean to ease drop, but did you go to see Karofsky this afternoon? Is that why Finn and Rachel drove me back?"

"I had to go. I told him that he saw himself in me and he despised that part of himself. That's why he's taking his hatred out on me and every gay person that he comes in contact with. He hates himself for being gay," Kurt said.

"What did he say?" Blaine asked

"He did not confirm or deny it. He asked me if I was going to testify against him." Kurt answered.

"What did you tell him?

"I told him that I wasn't going to go to the DA's office and volunteer, but if I were subpoenaed I'd testify against him and I'd not lie."

"I'm so proud of you. If you do testify, then I'll be right there with you," Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand.

-/-

Finn picked Rachel up promptly at 7:30 Monday morning.

"Good morning beautiful," Finn said giving Rachel a kiss as he opened the truck door for her.

Good morning my knight in shining armor. Thanks for picking me up. Did you ever hear from Kurt last night?

"Yes, he called around 11:30 last night from Dalton. You'll never guess where he went yesterday. He went to Columbus to confront Karofsky in the hospital."

"You've got to be kidding," Rachel said in astonishment. He didn't try to hurt Kurt did he?"

"No, the police have both Karofsky and Azimio handcuffed to the hospital beds. I don't know a lot of the details, but don't tell anyone about it. Burt wants to keep Kurt out of this if possible. And now are you ready for some good news? Kurt and Blaine are going to try being a couple," Finn told her.

"Yes," Rachel said as she fist pumped the air. "I could tell by the way that the two of them were looking at each other this weekend that it was just a matter of time."

She hugged Finn's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek in her excitement. "I hope that they are as happy we are," Rachel said.

"They'll have to try extra hard to be that happy," Finn smiled at her.

The day at McKinley was a tense but quiet one. Principal Figgins had been in his office most of the day with either members of the school board, the school superintendent, or the Columbus police. Mr. Schue also spent his lunch break in there being questioned by Figgins.

"Mr. Schue, are you in trouble?" Finn asked him when he joined them glee club for practice.

"I don't think so Finn," Mr. Schue said. "I didn't tell those two to go to Columbus and start a fight when I gave them the tickets."

"Now if no one else has anymore questions about this unfortunate situation," he continued, "I'd like to tell you how proud I was of all of you on Saturday night. I'm also glad that Kurt came back and did a song for us or should I say for Finn and Rachel. I'm so glad that you two are back together."

"We are too," Finn said. "We are too!"

"Do you think Kurt will ever come back to McKinley?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I don't know," said Finn. "He's pretty happy at Dalton right now."

"He's found a boyfriend at Dalton!" Rachel jumped in. "Do you remember the Warbler's lead at Sectionals? That's him, that's Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend! I saw the two of them this weekend, and I've never seen Kurt happier!"

Everyone clapped and cheered wildly except Mercedes. She was happy for Kurt, but she also felt like she was losing her best friend too.

After Glee, the basketball players and the Cherrios headed off to practice. Rachel got a ride from Tina and headed home.

"I'll meet you after practice at your house," Finn said to Rachel. "I know that I'm going to need your help with Algebra II tonight. I don't think anyone was paying attention in class today."

"I'll be waiting, I'll go ahead and get started on my calculus and Spanish homework so I'll be finished by the time you arrive," Rachel said giving him a good bye kiss.

Santana just rolled her eyes and said to Brittany, "I think I'm going to be sick if they get any mushier."

An hour and a half later Finn was ringing Rachel's doorbell wearing his gym clothes and carrying his gym bag and backpack.

"Phew, didn't you shower after practice today?" Rachel asked as she stood down wind from him.

"Nah, the maintenance men were there and I didn't feel like getting naked in front of them, can I please use your shower instead?" Finn asked with a puppy dog look.

"You know where it is, there's clean towels in the linen closet. Do you want me to get some of my dad's shampoo for you?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, I'll just use some of yours if you don't mind," Finn said to her.

"That's okay if you don't mind smelling like strawberries and vanilla," she said.

Rachel was downstairs working on her lap top when she heard the water running in her shower upstairs. The thought of Finn using her shower did bring a smile to her face for just a second. She returned to her work on the computer when she realized that she needed to print a page. She hit the print button and sent the command to her upstairs printer.

Running into her bedroom to get the copy, she didn't see Finn standing in the bathroom doorway drying his hair with a towel. He was shirtless, but had his jeans and boxers on. The jeans were unbuttoned and she could see the top of his red plaid boxers. His torso and arms glistened with the water droplets. Stunned by the sight in front of her, she dropped her papers and her jaw. Finn finished towel drying his hair before he saw her standing there in front of him.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were in here," Finn said reaching for his shirt and socks.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," she said breathlessly.

"Let me dry your back."

Rachel took the towel from his hands and started to blot the water from his back ever so slowly, taking in every curve of every muscle. When she moved around to dry his chest, it was too much. Planting her hands onto his shoulders, she pushed him backwards onto her bed landing on top of him.

Straddling him she peppered his face, jaw, and neck with kisses as he unbuttoned her blouse. Clothes were hitting the floor when they heard the front door slam.

"Pumpkin, we're home," Leroy shouted from downstairs. "We saw Finn's truck in the driveway, is he here studying with you?"

Rachel jumped off of Finn. "Did you hear that? My dads are home! It's too early for them to be here?" Rachel whispered. "Quick, grab your clothes and run into the bathroom."

Finn jumped off the bed and gathered up as many of his clothes as he could find before scurrying into the bathroom.

Rachel found her blouse and got it back on as quickly as possible before smoothing the bed.

Finn and Rachel were pretending to be working a math problem when Hiram stuck his head into Rachel's room.

"Dad, you're home early," Rachel said while trying to appear as if nothing was happening five minutes earlier.

"Leroy and I decided to come home early to see how school went after this weekend's excitement. Hello Finn, needing help with math I see," Hiram observed quietly.

"Yes sir, Mr. Berry. Rachel's trying to help me with this one," Finn stuttered.

"Well dinner is going to be at six if you'd like to stay," Hiram said to Finn before he turned and left.

"Finn, you have your t-shirt on backwards," Rachel whispered to him.

"Well Pumpkin, I'm sorry. Do you think your dad suspected anything?" Finn asked with his famous half smile.

"Nobody calls me Pumpkin except Daddy, and nobody calls me Rach except you," Rachel said lightly kissing Finn on the lips.

-/-

Until next time, please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you


	11. Chapter 11 The Arraignment

**The Arraignment - Chapter 11**

(I do not own Glee or any of its characters.)

On Tuesday morning Azimio and Karofsky were released from the hospital and taken straight to court for their arraignments. Their families had hired expensive criminal lawyers they really couldn't afford to represent them. The lawyers had convinced the boys to plead guilty to assault and battery charges inflicting serious bodily injury rather than risk a trial on hate crime charges. Even though they were both underage, the videos were damning.

Back in Lima, McKinley High was relieved. The school wouldn't be the backdrop of an ugly trail played out in the media.

After hearing the news Burt was the first to call Kurt. "It's over son, you can come home now. Even with this plea deal, Karofsky and Azimio won't be back any time soon. The school board voted last night for a zero tolerance policy for bullying."

"It's not going to be that easy Dad, I think that I'm in love with Blaine. I'd like to stay here at Dalton for awhile and see where this goes," Kurt said to his dad.

"I thought that would be your answer," Burt said to his son. "I could tell this weekend that you two had feelings for each other. Your tuition is paid for this semester. Come home when you get a free weekend and we'll have a family meeting about what to do next year."

"Thanks dad, I appreciate your support. I'll make that missed honeymoon up to you and Carole someday."

"Don't worry about it son. Everyday with Carole is a honeymoon. You've already made it up when you introduced us. I only wish that you'd done it sooner," Burt said happily.

"I'm glad that you and Carole are so happy and Finn and Rachel are happy. I hope that Blaine and I can be as happy as well."

That day at McKinley, everyone had waited for news from Columbus. No one had really said it, but those videos that had played over and over again on the news had given the school a black eye as well. Most noticeable were the other football players. The red and white lettermen jackets that they'd worn so proudly had disappeared from the halls. Even Finn who had gotten a new one had left his at home. Azimio and Karofsky had been wearing theirs on Saturday night and those bright red jackets stood out prominently in those violent news videos.

The glee club gathered for practice that afternoon. Most of them already knew about the plea deal down in Columbus, but Mr. Schuster filled in a few details for them. Karofsky and Azimio wouldn't be back at McKinley any time soon, if ever.

"So if they aren't coming back, when's

Kurt coming home?" Regionals are coming up and we can't beat the Warbler and Vocal Adrenaline without him," Mercedes asked.

"We can beat the Warblers without Kurt, because they're not going to let Kurt do what he does best - perform," Mr. Schue said. "The closest thing that they have to dancing is shuffling back and forth, and being an acapella group, they won't have music back up. I received the list of pairings for Regionals this week, and we won't have to face Vocal Adrenaline until Nationals."

"What's the use?" asked Rachel. "Our name has been drug through the mud on every TV new program for 300 miles for the last three days. When those judges hear that we're from McKinley, the only things that they're going to think about are our two Neanderthals on the nightly news."

"Rachel, they're just two students among many," Mr. Schue said. "We can either be ashamed and show it, or go out there and show the judges that not everyone at McKinley is a bad apple. McKinley needs some good press right now, and a win from us would certainly help."

Mr. Schue continued, "I thought that we could do Britany Spears' _Stronger_ as our opening number. Finn could be on one side of the stage behind a red pearl drum kit, and Artie could be on the other side singing the lead. The rest of you would sing and dance between Finn and Artie. For our group number, we could do the ultimate dance number of all times – Michael Jackson's _Thriller_! What do you think guys?" Mike and Brittany know the dance steps so they could teach us the choreography."

"Mr. Schue you are a genius," Mercedes squealed.

"Well first things first," Mr. Schue said. "I want to see some school pride brought back to this school and that's going to begin with the football team. I want to see all of you football players wearing your lettermen jackets tomorrow, so pass the word. You worked too hard to earn those jackets to let two bullies take that away for you."

"Won't that look like we are supporting Karofsky and Azimio?" Puck asked.

"No it's going to looking like you're supporting your school," Mr. Schue answered. "I'm going to talk to Principal Figgins about having a school spirit day on Friday at the weekly assembly. We can't let the actions of two former students bring down the entire school."

"I agree," said Sam. "Everyone, if you don't have a McKinley sweat shirt or T-shirt, you need to get one. Mr. Schue, do you think we could perform _Stronger_ at the student assembly on Friday too?"

The moral began to rise in the New Directions choir room as the whole group began to learn dance steps and lyrics for Friday's assembly.

"We are stronger than yesterday," Rachel said giving Mr. Schue a smile.

-/-

Slowly things began to return to normal at McKinley in the days and weeks that followed. New Directions had put their set list for Regionals together and practice had begun in earnest. Kurt was staying at Dalton for the time being, but no one really expected him to come back now.

Finn and Rachel had spent one evening talking on phone when they finally said goodnight around eleven. Nearing midnight, Finn was almost asleep when his phone lit up with a text message from Rachel.

Squinting his eyes in the darkness, the message read, "No need to pick me up in the morning. I'll be driving myself to school tomorrow. I've an appointment after school with Dr. Wu. Love you, good night, Rach."

Finn was almost asleep again when it hit him who Dr. Wu was!

Opening his eyes wide in shock, Finn realized that Dr. Wu was the OB/GYN that he'd taken Quinn to when she was pregnant!

"Oh no, this couldn't be happening again!" he thought. "He and Rachel had only been having sex for about a month. How could he have knocked her up so quickly? They'd used protection every time. Maybe he had super sperm or something? What was he going to tell his mom this time?"

Finn picked up his cell phone and dialed Rachel's number in a panic.

"Come on, come on, pickup, pickup the phone," he said talking to himself, but Rachel had turned her phone off for the night.

He thought about calling her house phone, but her dads were home tonight. The phone would wake them up. What if they picked up the extension and heard him ask Rachel if she were pregnant?

Finn didn't sleep the rest of the night; he alternated between pacing and panicking. When sunrise finally came, he hurriedly jumped in some clothes and ate a bowl of cereal.

Driving to Rachel's house, he saw Hiram's BMW and Leroy's Lexus sitting in the drive way. The lights were on in the kitchen and activity could be seen through the windows.

"This is never going to work," he said talking to himself. "If I run in there and ask her how far along she is, her dads will know."

By now Finn had worked himself up into a near frieze. He decided that waiting for her in the school parking lot was his best bet.

Finn's truck was the first one in the student parking lot that morning. He parked in his usual spot, next to the one where Rachel parked her pink Prius. He hadn't slept, and he honestly felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

Pacing the parking lot, he felt like she was never going to come. The lot was almost full, and first bell was less than ten minutes away when Rachel's car finally appeared.

When she parked, Finn jumped into the passenger seat of her Prius.

"When were you going to tell me? How far along are you?" Finn asked as Rachel sat there with a puzzled look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him more than a little confused.

"You're going to see Dr. Wu aren't you? When were you going to tell me?

"Tell you what?" she asked.

"That you're having my kid, that's what!"

"Finn, women go to the OB/GYN's office for more than just having babies. Since I've become sexually active, I wanted to go for a check-up and a prescription for birth control pills," Rachel said trying not to laugh at him.

Finn turned white as a ghost. "So you are not…. pregnant"

"No, I'm not pregnant. I'm doing this so I won't get pregnant silly," she said trying to reassure him.

"I wish that you'd told me that last night, I've been up all night alternating between pacing the floor and picking out baby names. By the way, I still like Drizzle. I tried to call, but you turned your phone off. I drove by your house this morning and both of yours dad's cars were in the driveway.

"Oh Finn, I'm so sorry that you jumped to the wrong conclusion. Believe me, if I ever suspect that I might be pregnant, then you'll be the first to know," Rachel smiled still trying not to laugh.

The two walked into the school office, twenty minutes late for their first classes. When the school secretary asked why they were late, they both said, "flat tire" at the same time.

The school secretary rolled her eyes in disbelief, but gave them each a pass and sent them on their way.

"Someday we're going to tell our grandchildren this story," Finn said trying to believe what a doofus he had been.

"Don't you think that we need children before we have grandchildren?" Rachel smiled back at him.

"Yeah, but not today," he said as he kissed her goodbye at her first class.

Finn walked into his English class, opened his text book and promptly fell asleep right in the middle of the book. He was still snoring lightly when the bell rang.

-/-

Until next time, please keep reviewing. Thank you to everyone who has left the much appreciated reviews!


	12. Chapter 12 Getting to Know You

**Getting to Know You – Chapter 12**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

Winter had settled in with a vengeance in Ohio. Cold wind and snow seemed to last for days. Kurt was heading back to his dorm room at Dalton when he heard piano music floating through the halls. Someone in the music room was playing Leonard Cohen's _Hallelujah_. Kurt eased the door to the music room open and saw that it was Blaine at the piano. He listened for a few minutes, and then entered the room when Blaine finished the piece.

"I didn't know that you played the piano," Kurt said to Blaine.

"There're many things that you don't know about me," Blaine said with a smile. "Do you play too?"

"Yes, my mom was taking me to piano lessons before I ever started school. After she died, I kept going. It felt like she would've wanted me to continue," Kurt answered.

"Let's do a duet," Blaine said looking through the stacks of sheet music sitting on the Steinway baby grand.

"I've never played a piano like this before," Kurt said rubbing the polished wood. "We've an old upright that belonged to my grandmother."

Blaine found the sheet music that he was looking for and sat down at the piano. Patting the bench for Kurt to sit down next to him, he said "I'll play the bass and you play the treble."

Opening the sheet music, Kurt recognized the song immediately.

"Oh I know this song, _Getting to Know You _by Rogers and Hammerstein from the Broadway musical _The King and I_; Tina and Mike did this one last year for Glee.

"New Directions did this song? I thought that you only did Lady Gaga and Amy Winehouse covers."

"No, we do a little bit of everything, but Mr. Schuster really does like show tunes. I was nearly expelled for arguing with him over doing a Britney Spears song. We did get to do _Toxic_ at one of the Friday afternoon assemblies, but Coach Sylvester pulled the fire alarm and everyone panicked and stampeded out."

Blaine began playing and Kurt joined in. They were starting the second verse when it happened. Blaine's hand was hovering over middle C when Kurt's hand touched his.

Both boys stopped playing immediately and just looked into each others eyes. Blaine took his left hand and placed it on Kurt's right cheek pulling him into a soft kiss.

After a few moments, Blaine broke the kiss and smiled at Kurt.

"I've never been kissed like that before," Kurt said breathlessly. "I kissed Brittany, but it was strange and weird. When Karofsky kissed me, it felt more like an assault."

"How was it this time?" Blaine asked.

"Awesome," was all that Kurt could say as the two leaned in for another kiss.

-/-

Back in Lima, Rachel and Finn were supposed to be studying after school on her living room couch, but it had turned into a serious make-out session. Finn was kissing Rachel's neck when they both heard the mail carrier drop the mail through the mail slot in the front door.

"I'd better check the mail," Rachel said pulling out of Finn's embrace.

"Leave it," Finn mumbled as he leaned in for another kiss.

"No, it looks like there might be a fat envelope in it," Rachel said squirming out of Finn's arms.

Rachel hadn't heard from NYU or Juilliard for early acceptance. She'd checked the mail everyday for weeks with no answer.

"its here!" she squealed.

"NYU or Juilliard? Asked a very frustrated Finn.

"NYU," said Rachel a little disappointed.

"You don't sound so happy," Finn said trying to recompose himself.

"I am, I am happy, I was just hoping that it would be Juilliard," Rachel said with a small smile on her face.

"You have plenty of time for Juilliard to accept you," Finn said pulling her back to him on the couch.

"Finn, I can't do this right now, I have to read over all of the information that NYU sent and we still have to study for that English Lit. quiz tomorrow."

"But Rachel, you can read this NYU stuff after dinner, and I have practice tomorrow afternoon," Finn said with a puppy dog look.

"Since you put it that way," Rachel said stuffing all of the papers back into the large envelope. "Let's go up to my room, my dads won't be home until six."

Rachel and Finn retuned to the living room around 5:45 to study for the English Lit quiz. When Hiram and Leroy entered the door at exactly six o'clock, Rachel jumped off of the couch to show them the early acceptance letter from NYU.

Hugs and congratulations were passed around. Hiram put on his reading glasses to read the information that NYU had sent while Leroy talked to Finn and Rachel.

"Well Finn," Leroy asked. "I know that our Rachel is going for early acceptance, but what are your plans after high school graduation?"

Finn knew in the back of his mind that this question was going to come from one of her two dads if not both. He was glad that it was Leroy since he was the less judgmental of the two.

"Sir, I'm hoping for a football scholarship to Ohio State, otherwise I'll be going to community college here in Lima. My mom really doesn't have the money to pay for me to go to anywhere else," Finn said hoping that the answer would satisfy him.

"Your father died in service to our country. Have you checked on any scholarships that the VA might offer?"

"I really haven't gotten into the application process yet sir."

"How did you do on the SAT?" Leroy continued to push.

"Actually, I did better than I ever expected on the math, but the rest was not so hot. I'm going to study more and take the SAT again," Finn answered edging toward the door.

Finn turned to Rachel, "Rach, I really gotta go. My mom's expecting me home in time for dinner. Thanks for all of your help on English Lit. I'll call you later."

Rachel shot her dad a look before she walked Finn to his truck.

"I'm sorry for the interrogation," Rachel said to Finn.

"It's okay, thank you for the afternoon in your room," Finn said leaning in for a good bye kiss.

Back inside Rachel scolded Leroy, "Why did you come on so strong with the twenty questions. I think that you ran him off."

"Pumpkin," Leroy began, "You two are so much in love that you only see the here and now. Have you given any thought to what you two are going to do after graduation? You'll be in school on either the east coast or the west coast for four years. Even if Finn gets a football scholarship, he'll probably be here in Ohio. Can your relationship last a four year separation? And what if you make it big on Broadway; will Finn be happy living in your shadow?"

"Daddy you make it sound so impossible. I'll wait for Finn for as long as it takes. We'll see each other, which is why they make airplanes. And I don't care what he ends up doing with his life. He understands me and accepts me for who I am. No one else ever has except for you and Dad."

"Okay, Pumpkin, I just want you to go into this with your eyes wide open," Daddy said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

On his ride home Finn began to think about Leroy's questions. What was he going to do after graduation? He really hadn't given a lot of thought to college, and the McKinley's football team wasn't the best in the state.

At home at dinner, he brought the subject up with Carole and Burt.

"Mom," he began, "I've been thinking about college since Rachel's already gotten early acceptance from two. I know that we don't have a lot of money. Could there be any money available through the VA since Dad was killed in Desert Storm? I've also thought about signing up with the Army or something for college money, but I'm not crazy about getting shot at."

"Finn Hudson, there's no way on Earth that I'm going to let you join the military. I've already lost Chris, and I'm not about to lose you too. If you want to go to college, we'll find a way to make it happen. I'd start with Mrs. Pillsbury/ Howell and the VA," Carole said.

"What about a football scholarship?" Burt asked. "Ohio State has a good quarterback now, but he's going to graduate or go on to the NFL one day."

"Our team's getting better, but I don't think that we're going to have any college scouts come and check us out." Finn answered. "Plus, we have two big holes to fill with Karofsky and Azimio gone. Don't get me wrong, those two have been nothing but trouble since the fifth grade. I'm glad that they are gone."

"The college scouts don't need to come and see the whole team, they just need to come and see what you can do. Talk to Coach Beiste, she might have some ideas," Burt finished.

Later that evening Finn called Rachel.

"I'm sorry about the fifth degree from my dad," Rachel said to him.

"It is okay," Finn answered. "Your dad got me to thinking about the future and what I'm going to do about it. Nobody is going to dump college money or an acceptance letter in my lap. I'm going to make an appointment with the Guidance Office on Monday morning. Rachel, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I'm not going to ride your coat tails. I have to pull my own weight and be my own man."

On Monday morning, Finn signed up for a meeting with Mrs. Pillsbury/Howell. If all else failed, he still had community college in his back pocket.

Back at Dalton, Blaine and Kurt had eaten dinner together while holding hands under the table. Later they returned to Blaine's room to study. Before curfew, Blaine walked Kurt back to his dorm room while the two held hands.

Before saying goodnight in the hall, Blaine gave Kurt a lingering soft kiss. Unknown to them another boy had walked out of the bathroom, and he didn't like what he saw. Blaine was supposed to be his, not the new kid's.

-/-

Until next time, please keep reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13 The Boy Is Mine

**The Boy is Mine – Chapter 13**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

(If you were following this story before it was deleted, this is where you left off. Thank you for your patience!)

Blaine kissed Kurt good night at his dorm room door that night. Coming out of the bathroom down the hall was Jared.

He'd opened the door and saw the embrace, but stepped back in and watched the lingering kiss through the crack in the door frame.

Jared knew the taller figure with the jet black hair. It was Blaine. Jared had been in love with Blaine for over a year, but was afraid to act on it. Everyone knew that Blaine was gay. He was out and proud, but Jared remained in the closet. One of the reasons that his family had sent him to Dalton was for his safety.

He'd once had a casual boyfriend in his home town, but the two of them had been severely beaten one night by a group of high school bigots. Jared had recovered from the attack, but refused to press charges or even identify his attackers.

His parents really didn't know how to handle their son being gay. His father had looked the other way while his mother had the family priest pray over him while he was in the hospital. She'd even wanted an exorcism, but Jared refused. He was what he was, and no hocus-pocus would change that.

Jared clinched his fists as he saw Kurt kiss Blaine goodnight. "How could he just stand idly by and watch the new kid take the boy that he loved? It had taken him time to recover emotionally from the attack. Maybe he'd waited too long to let Blaine know how he felt, but he had to try."

As soon as Blaine had left, Kurt was on the phone to Rachel. "Rachel, I had my first real kiss, or should I say kisses tonight, it happened while we were playing a duet on the piano."

Kurt and Rachel had become friends over the last several months. Kurt had been her leading competition for soprano solos, but since Kurt had changed schools, they were no longer competing on a day to day basis. She was also madly in love with his new step brother, and Kurt assumed that they'd one day be family.

"Details, I want details," Rachel begged. "Have you told Finn or Mercedes your big news?"

"No, I wanted to tell you first. I still think that Mercedes has a bit of a crush on me, even though she knows it'll never happen."

Kurt continued to chat with Rachel and tell her all of his big news before he asked how things were with her.

"I was accepted at NYU! Rachel squealed. "But I still haven't heard a word from Juilliard; you know that it's my first choice."

"That makes two for two," Kurt said. "If you have to choose between NYU and Berkley, which one would you choose?"

I'm holding out for Juilliard, but NYU has Broadway, and Berkley has a phenomenal performing arts department. It's going to be a hard choice," Rachel said.

"I'm happy for you either way that you decide to go," Kurt said. "How're things at McKinley? Have things settled down any since Azimio and Karofsky aren't there anymore?"

"Things are getting better as far as the bullies. I think that Coach Sylvester's made it her personal cause. She seems to be everywhere. We have our set list for Regionals locked in, but I can't tell you anything about it. And there seems to be trouble in Sam and Quinn land. I was wondering how long the head cheerleader was going to be happy with an underclassmen. I just hope that she still doesn't have lingering feelings for Finn."

"I don't think that you have to worry about that. My step-brother is yours lock, stock, and barrel." Kurt reminded her.

"When are you coming home?" she asked him.

"In a week or two maybe. Things are just getting interesting here with Blaine, but we're going to have a family meeting to decide what to do about next year. My tuition for this semester is paid, so I'm staying here for now. I'd like to graduate from here, but it's putting a hardship on everyone at Chez Hummel/Hudson as Finn likes to call it," Kurt said with his distinctive snicker.

"Has Finn said anything about it?" Rachel asked.

"No, but the tuition here's putting a strain on the entire family. With Karofsky and Azimio gone, Blaine's the only reason why I'm staying here. That's enough about me. How are you and my big brother doing?"

"We're good; I think that we're closer now than we were before our break up. Last week I went to see Dr. Wu for a check up and a prescription and you can imagine the wrong conclusion that your brother jumped to," Rachel said laughing.

"Did he think you were pregnant or something?" Kurt asked.

"Yes he did, he spent all night pacing the floor, and by the next morning I think that he was nearing a heart attack."

"Well neither Blaine nor I have to worry about that. Poor Finn, he's had his share of baby drama."

"Do you want me to tell Finn about your good news or do you?" Rachel asked.

"Why don't you tell him," Kurt said. "He's trying, but I really don't think that he wants to hear one guy telling him about kissing another gay guy."

"Sure Kurt, talk to you soon, goodnight," Rachel said as she hung up the phone.

-/-

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?" Sam asked in a firm voice.

"No, I don't have feelings for Finn Hudson. If I did have feelings for anyone, it'd be Puck. He's the father of my child you know," Quinn said turning on her bitchy mode. "Why are you being so possessive? I'm wearing your promise ring if you haven't noticed! What more proof do you need that I'm your girlfriend?"

"I just saw the way that you hung around Finn and looked at him when he and Rachel were split up. He's the quarterback you know. With him as the starting quarterback and you as head cheerleader, you'd be the unquestioned power couple of McKinley High. You two would have prom king and queen locked up."

"Sam, it sounds like you're trying to talk me into going after Finn. I don't care about stuff like that anymore. Having a baby made me realize that there're more important things and high school is just high school. When are you going to grow up? I knew that dating an underclassman could be trouble. I'm your girlfriend, not your mama, but if you don't stop being so clingy, that could change too."

"What're you saying?" Sam asked.

"I'm saying that I'm not into Finn or Puck. I'm your girlfriend. Please stop being so insecure, it's such a turn off," Quinn said as she flipped her pony tail and stormed off.

-/-

Finn was just getting settled in his study hall when the intercom hissed on. "Finn Hudson, please report to the guidance office."

"Miss Pillsbury/Howell, thank you seeing me on such short notice," Finn said as he entered her office. "I'd like to talk to you about applying for college, and some possible college money since my dad was in the military."

"Finn, I've been meaning to call you into my office any way. I've been looking at your SAT scores and your math scores stand out. You haven't even had Trig or Calculus and you did well on that part of the test."

"Well math makes sense to me," Finn said. "My vocabulary has been improving since I've been dating Rachel."

"Finn, these math scores tell me that you're capable. You have some weak areas, but some extra help maybe just what you need. I know that you don't have a lot of extra time with basketball and glee, but do you think that you could make time for my SAT prep class?" If not, I may be able to work in some extra tutoring time," she asked.

"That'd be awesome. I don't want to give up glee, but I don't think that the basketball team would miss me that much. I have two left feet. Mike Chang has been on my heels for my spot anyway," Finn said.

"Give me a list of which schools that you might be interested in, and I'll get to work on it," she said. "Have you talked to Coach Beiste about any leads for a football scholarship?"

"No, I haven't but that's a good place to start. As far as schools, I only have one in mind, Ohio State at Columbus," Finn answered. "I'd like to be closer to Rachel, but my mom can't afford out of state tuition."

"Ohio State is ambitious, but not impossible, I'll get started right away. I'm glad that you've started this process now. My next SAT prep class is Tuesday evening at 7:00; bring a thesaurus and a college dictionary."

"I'll be there, thanks for your help," Finn said while heading out the door.

-/-

Kurt was just getting his lunch at the Dalton cafeteria when another student bumped or really shoved him causing him to drop his tray. Kurt had passed the boy in the dorm hall, but really hadn't met him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me help you with that. We haven't been introduced, but my name is Jared. Jared Southerland."

"I've seen you in the dorm, my name is Kurt Hummel. I've only been here a couple of months."

Kurt looked at the boy suspiciously, but accepted his help cleaning up the tray.

"Kurt, won't you join me for lunch?" Jared asked after Kurt got a new tray.

"Thank you for asking, but I've already made plans to have lunch with my friend Blaine," Kurt said dismissing the boy.

Kurt turned and walked away from him with a big smile and a wave to Blaine.

"What did this new kid have that he didn't," Jared thought to himself.

He watched Blaine and Kurt happily eating their lunch, holding hands under the table. "This will never do, Jared thought to himself. He had to get rid of Kurt and make Blaine love him in the process, but how?"

-/-

Thank you again for reading and reviewing.


	14. Chapter 14 The Name Sounds Familiar

**The Name Sounds Familiar – Chapter 14**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

Kurt and Blaine were enjoying their lunch when Kurt turned to Blaine and asked, "Do you know Jared Southerland? He lives in my dorm on my hall?"

"No, but can you point him out to me?" Blaine asked.

"He's sitting over there at the table by the door. He's sitting by himself and is reading a book." Kurt said trying not to be too obvious.

"Oh him, I've noticed him before. I think that he might have a crush on me by the way that I have caught him staring at me, but he really isn't my type," Blaine said squeezing Kurt's had under the table.

"So he's gay?" Kurt questioned.

"If he is, he's still in the closet. You and me are the only two openly gay guys here at Dalton that I know of," Blaine said finishing his meal.

After lunch, Kurt had some free time, so he thought that he'd do a little research on Jared Southerland. Kurt thought that it was odd that the boy had neither a My Space nor a Face Book page. Digging a little deeper, he found a newspaper article about two boys in Cleveland who had been badly beaten at their high school. They had been targeted because their classmates thought that they might be gay. One of the boys was Michael Jared Southerland, originally from Charleston, South Carolina. The newspaper article didn't have a picture but the description fit. Going back to My Space, Kurt found a Michael Southerland from Charleston. The pictures were a few years old, but it was the same boy that had bumped him at lunch.

Later that afternoon Kurt knocked on Jared's door. "May I come in?" Kurt asked as the shorter boy answered the door.

"I told you that I was sorry for bumping you at lunch, what more do you want?" Jared asked.

"I know who you are," Kurt said, "I also know that you were badly beaten two years ago because your classmates thought that you were gay."

"I am not!" Jared yelled at Kurt. "What have you been doing checking up on me or something?"

"It's okay," Kurt said trying to sound reassuring. "I can still see a faint scar in your eyebrow, and it's obvious that your front teeth have been capped."

"You don't know anything about me!" Jared yelled. "Now get the hell out of my room!"

"Blaine and I can help," Kurt said. "We haven't been through what you have, but we can listen."

"I don't need your help;" Jared continued to yell, "All I need is for you to leave me alone. If you say anything to anyone about this, I'll make sure that you regret it." Jared opened his dorm room and practically shoved Kurt out into the hall before slamming the door in his face.

Remember how Karofsky had reacted when he and Blaine offered to help, Kurt decided to leave it alone.

-/-

At McKinley, Glee practice was heating up. Regionals were less than two weeks away. The set list included _Stronger_ by Britany Spears as their opening number. They'd tried it out at one of the Friday afternoon assemblies and it had gone over fantastically.

Of all people, Coach Sylvester knew someone who had a red metal flake seven piece drum kit with double bass and four cymbals who was willing to loan it. Finn was all too happy to try it out.

On the other side of the stage would be Artie, singing lead and playing bass. Mike and Brittany would lead the dancing in the middle of the stage with the others singing and dancing behind them.

The second number was Finn and Rachel alone on stage singing Dianna Ross' and Lionel Ritchie's _Endless Love._

The chemistry between them was so amazing, that it was mesmerizing. It also gave the rest of them time to change costumes for the third and final song.

Their ending number was going to be Michael Jackson's _Thriller_.

This song was proving to be a bigger challenge than they thought. Puck, Finn, Mike, and Sam had tried to do the Michael Jackson part with no luck. Mike had the dance cold, but the vocals were almost non-existent. Artie could sing it, but of course couldn't dance it.

They had even tried Artie singing it, and Mike dancing it, but it looked like Mike was lip syncing or something.

"Mr. Schue," Mercedes said after another failed rehearsal. "If we want to be honest with ourselves, there's only one person who can pull off both singing and dancing Michael Jackson's _Thriller_, and that's Kurt. Hell, he already knows the steps, and I bet he can hit those high notes as well as Michael himself."

Everyone agreed. If they had Kurt, the trophy would be theirs.

"Do I need to remind you, we don't have Kurt," Mr. Schue said while running his hand through his hair. "I've got at idea. Mercedes you did a bang up job with _Sweet Transvestite_, how about giving _Thriller_ a shot?"

"Mr. Schue, you know that I can't dance like Michael Jackson," Mercedes protested.

"You only have to get close, Mr. Schue said. We'll put Brittany and Mike on either side of you dancing and you can wow the judges with your high notes."

_Thriller_ was patched together with Mercedes singing lead and everyone else singing and dancing around her. Maybe the judges wouldn't remember the original," Mr. Schue thought to himself.

-/-

Later that evening Kurt asked Blaine to come over to his dorm to study. While he was there Kurt showed Blaine what he had dug up on Jared Southerland and told him about his encounter with Jared earlier in the afternoon.

"Kurt, he's been through a lot. Apparently his parents sent him here for his safety. All we can do is try and befriend him and show him that he's not alone," Blaine said to Kurt.

Four doors down the hall, Jared was in his dorm room seething. "How could that new kid have found out about him so fast?" He thought to himself "Now that new kid not only knew about his past, he also had Blaine. Blaine was supposed to be his, not Kurt whatever his name was! How could he just waltz in here and take Blaine away from him? That new kid Kurt had to go!"

-/-

Until next time please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you so much!


	15. Chapter 15  You've Got to Believe Me!

**Chapter - 15 You've Got to Believe Me!**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Additional characters are fictional.)

That evening at Dalton Academy Jared continued to fester in his dorm room. Kurt had confronted Jared earlier in the afternoon with what he'd discovered about him on the internet. Kurt told him that he knew what had happened to him and that he knew Jared was gay. Kurt was trying to be sympathetic, but he only angered the smaller boy. Jared had shoved Kurt out his room and several other students had witnessed it.

That evening, Jared knew that Blaine was in his dorm; he'd seen Blaine's unmistakable BMW parked out front when he came back from dinner. Blaine was so close, just four doors down, with Kurt!

That new kid Kurt who had not only taken Blaine, but knew his secrets as well. They were probably down there in Kurt's room right now reading the things that Kurt had discovered about him on the internet.

Slowly, a plan began to form in Jared's brain, but it would take a lot of ifs and luck to pull it off.

First, if he were to ever gain Blaine's attentions, he would have to come out of the closet and be openly gay. To have Blaine as HIS boyfriend he was willing to do it.

Second, Kurt who always went jogging before breakfast would have to stick to his routine.

Third, Kurt had printed off what he had found out about Jared on the internet. Those pages would have web addresses and dates at the bottom linking them to Kurt. With any luck those pages were still in tact in Kurt's room.

All night Jared lay awake playing different scenarios out in his mind. If his scheme went according to plan, Jared would be out of the closet by lunch time on Friday, but it would look like Kurt was the one who had outed him. Blaine would be angry with Kurt and he would have Blaine's sympathies.

Jared was up very early that morning waiting for any sounds of life out in the hall way. When he heard footsteps out in the hall he looked through the peep-hole and saw who he thought was Kurt pass by. Easing over to his window, he saw Kurt exit the front steps. Jared watched Kurt pull his toboggan low over his ears before he took off jogging in the cold morning air.

Jared grabbed a credit card from his wallet, looked out into the empty hall, and tiptoed down to Kurt's door. If anyone saw him, he was going to say that he was on his way to the bathroom. A few swipes of his credit card in the lock and he was in.

Looking around he quickly found what he was looking for. In Kurt's trash can were the sheets of paper that Kurt had printed off the day before. Grabbing the sheets, Jared peeked out of the door and made his way back down to his room and then over to the student union before anyone else was really out and about.

By lunch time there was a small crowd surround the school bulletin board in the student union. Thumb tacked to the bulletin board were three sheets of paper describing the gay beating of one Michael Jared Southerland in Cleveland two years ago.

The news quickly spread around the school and Jared was in the headmaster's office accusing Kurt of posting the information on the bulletin board. Jared reminded the headmaster that his influential family had enrolled him at Dalton with a promise of safety, and protection. Now the whole school knew what had happened to him.

Kurt was brought into the headmaster's office for questioning. Kurt admitted looking up the information, but denied posting it on the school bulletin board. The web address at the bottom of the papers matched Kurt's recent searches on his computer, but he told them that he had thrown the papers in the trash.

The two students that had witnessed Jared push Kurt out of Jared's room were also questioned. Even Blaine was called in, and said that Kurt had shown him the information the night before, but Kurt only wanted to help.

Kurt argued that the trash had been picked up and anyone could have gotten the pages out of the trash. Kurt was dismissed with a warning, but had been humiliated in front of the whole school.

Jared felt that his plan was coming apart, so he thought that he would have to step it up a notch. That night in the dining hall, Jared made a point of brushing up against Kurt.

Leaning over to Kurt's ear, Jared whispered, "You made it too easy, Blaine is too good for you."

In an instant, Kurt had Jared pinned to the floor hitting his face with both fists in front of a dozen other students including Blaine. Blaine was the one that pulled Kurt off of Jared.

-/-

That evening Carole and Burt were getting ready for bed and Finn was on the phone with Rachel when someone pulled up in the driveway, and stuck a key in the lock.

"What are you doing here?" Burt asked his son as he came through the door carrying more than an overnight bag. "We weren't expecting to see you until next weekend."

"Dad, I'm sorry, but I've been expelled from Dalton," Kurt said sobbing into Burt's shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16  I've Been Framed

**Chapter 16 – I've Been Framed**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

Burt helped Kurt into the house that Friday night, and Carole, Burt and Finn listened to Kurt's story of what had happened that day at Dalton.

"I don't get it?" Burt asked. "They kicked you out because this kid Jared some how got into your trash and thumb tacked the pages up on the school bulletin board himself? Why would he 'out' himself that way if he and his family had gone to such lengths to cover up his past?"

"No dad, the headmaster couldn't prove that I put the pages up on the bulletin board. They could prove that they came from my computer so they gave me a warning. I was kicked out for bloodying his nose in front of a dozen witnesses including Blaine, Kurt sobbed. "He 'outed' himself because he has had a secret crush on Blaine and he couldn't stand to see Blaine and I together."

"Why didn't they call us?" Burt said getting angrier by the minute.

"Because I asked them not to since you're still recovering from your heart attack. I told them that I'd go peacefully."

"What does Blaine say about all of this?" Finn asked getting angrier too.

"Blaine believes me, but I did this to myself when I took Jared to the floor and started swinging. Blaine believes that I've been set up just like I do."

"I going to that school tomorrow and heads are gonna roll,"

Finn said clenching his fists. "Show me this Jared kid and I'll beat the truth out of him."

"And I'll help you do it!" Carole jumped in. "We sent you to that school to protect you and another student sets you up like this? That headmaster's going to need hearing aides when I get through with him."

"No, I appreciate all three of you taking up for me, but throwing punches is what started all of this. Blaine believes me and that's enough. We're going to have a long distance relationship. We're only 90 miles and an hour and forty five minutes apart." Kurt concluded sadly.

Around three in the morning all four of them went to bed, but Finn could hear Kurt sobbing through the door.

Finn knocked on their adjoining door, and then opened it.

"Dude is there anything that I can do to help?" Finn asked

"Finn I just don't get it. I left McKinley because of the bigots. Now I've been thrown out of Dalton because another gay guy set me up. Is there no place for me in this entire world? Should I just go back into the closet and try to blend in with everyone else?" Kurt asked.

"No Kurt, you're special and the whole world would be a sadder place without you being who you are. I'll do what ever you'd like for me to. I'll go to Dalton and defend your right to be there, or I'll make sure that no one at McKinley ever makes your life miserable again. It's your call Dude," Finn answered.

"I haven't thought about McKinley," Kurt said. "Mercedes and Rachel have both said that it's a different place with Karofsky and Azimio gone and the new zero tolerance policy."

"It is," Finn said. "I think that the school board was pretty embarrassed after the school's name was dragged through the mud on TV for over a week. I don't know about the rest of the school, but New Directions will be the happiest to have you back. Our third song for Regionals isn't coming together, and everyone has said that you're the only one who can pull it off."

"Can you tell me what it is?" Kurt asked. "I don't think that I'll be going back to Dalton any time soon if ever."

"We need you to sing and dance Michael Jackson's _Thriller,_ center stage," Finn said with a smile. "Mercedes is trying to do it, but we really need a guy with your skills to lead us."

For the first time since mid afternoon, Kurt had a reason to smile.

"Thanks Finn, I won't say anything about your set list to anyone. Just give me a day or two to get my head around what has happened," Kurt smiled. "I would appreciate it if you would not say anything to anyone not even Rachel until I'm ready."

"I won't say a word to anyone. I meant what I said when I told you that I had your back. Try to get some sleep, but I'm over here if you need to talk some more," Finn said closing the door.

Saturday morning was just getting started when Blaine was ringing the doorbell at the Hummel house, and Burt opened the door.

"Good morning sir. Is Kurt here?" Blaine asked. "I really need to talk to him."

Burt was just getting ready to answer him when a small voice behind Burt answered.

"Yes, I'm here," Kurt answered peeking around his dad.

"Kurt, I'm so glad that you got home safely, I've been worried sick about you. On Monday I'm going straight to the student council about getting you reinstated at Dalton. I know that you were set up, we just need to prove it."

"Blaine, I wasn't expelled for being set up; I was expelled for jumping Jared and bloodying his face. There're a dozen people who saw me do it."

"But you were provoked," Blaine said.

"It's my word against his, no one else heard what he said to me," Kurt said. "They aren't going to believe me when it was very clear that those pages came from my computer. Finn, Mercedes, and Rachel all say that McKinley is a safer school since Karofsky and Azimio are no longer there, and my family really can't afford the tuition at Dalton."

"So you're giving up just like that?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"I'm giving up on Dalton, I'm not giving up on us," Kurt said giving the taller boy a hug. "Something good did come out of this, I found you."

Blaine spent the weekend and reluctantly returned to Dalton Sunday evening.

On Monday afternoon, Finn entered glee practice late.

"Mr. Schue, I'm sorry that I'm late," Finn said, "but I have a surprise for all of you if you'll follow me to the auditorium."

The group got up and followed Finn out the door and down the hall.

"I don't get it," said Puck as they entered the empty auditorium, "there's no one in here."

"Just wait," said Finn as he hit the switch to open the curtains and then another switch for a spot light.

There center stage stood Kurt dressed in black high water pants, white crew socks, black penny loafers, a red leather jacket, a black fedora hat, and one shiny glove.

"Oh my God," shouted Mercedes as she realized who it was under the black fedora. "It's Kurt, is he ours to keep?"

Mercedes scrambled up the stage steps, hugging the smaller boy when she reached him. Everyone else either followed her or jumped up onto the stage to welcome Kurt.

"Are you here to stay?" Artie asked from the auditorium floor.

"Yes, I'm all yours," Kurt said.

"What about Dalton?" Sam asked.

"I was expelled," Kurt said in a low voice.

"Expelled for beating the crap out of a punk who deserved it," Finn said with brotherly pride.

"I always knew that you were a badass," Puck said giving Kurt a high five and a smirk.

After the welcomes and the hugs, Kurt finally stopped the questions by asking, "Isn't this rehearsal time that we're wasting? Regionals are less than two weeks away.

With that Mr. Schue cued Finn to start the recording of the _Thriller_ sound track. As the music filled the auditorium everyone took their places except this time Kurt was front and center.

Mr. Schue took his place directing the group and said,

"From the top!"

-/- Thank you for reading and reviewing. I can end this story at this point, but if you would like for it to continue please review.


	17. Chapter 17  Pay Back

Chapter 17 – Pay Back

(I do not own Glee or Any of the Characters. Additional characters are fictional.)

Blaine had retuned to the Dalton campus reluctantly that Sunday evening. Driving to his dorm, he had to pass the dorm that had been home to Kurt for the few short months that he'd been a student there. There was the spot where the black Navigator usually sat – empty. Empty like a small place in his heart.

Blaine wanted to approach the student council and the headmaster about getting Kurt reinstated, but Kurt had decided to stay in Lima. His family really couldn't afford the tuition at Dalton and Kurt did violate the zero tolerance policy when he beat Jared's face bloody. They only had the remainder of their junior year and their senior year before they could join each other at college. That was the plan. Ninety miles was all that separated them.

Monday had passed in slow motion for Blaine. He found David and Wes to have lunch with, but it wasn't the same without Kurt. Blaine was just finishing his lunch when he saw Jared coming into the dining hall. Jared dared to smile at Blaine. Once Jared was seated in his usual solitary spot by the door, Blaine excused himself from David and Wes and went over and sat down across the table from the Jared. Jared's split lip was healing and his two black eyes had turned to greenish yellow.

"We need to talk," was all that Blaine said to Jared.

Jared couldn't read any emotion into Blaine's words so he decided to take a positive approach.

"Oh yes, Blaine. I'm delighted that you've decided to join me for lunch, please have a seat. We have so much to talk about," Jared said absolutely thrilled.

"Like what?" Blaine said evenly. Blaine had decided to let the boy talk. Maybe Jared would incriminate himself.

"Well this unfortunate weekend for one. Thanks to Kurt, you and the whole school now know all about me. Yes, I was beaten two years ago, and because of that I've been afraid to let my sexuality be made known, but it's out in the open now. I'm gay, I just wish that I'd had the courage to be out and proud the way you have been. I'm sorry that your budding friendship with Kurt didn't work out, but you and I can still be friends. We're the only two out and proud gays at this school," Jared said with a small laugh.

"If Kurt were still here, there'd be three out and proud gays at this school," Blaine answered.

"Well it's his own fault that he's not here. Imagine attacking a fellow gay like that, my face still has the marks of his out of control rage. If you'd like a quieter place to talk about it, my next period is free," Jared offered.

"No, I have Chem. III lab all afternoon and then Warblers' practice after that," Blaine said getting up.

"Oh yes, the Warblers," Jared remarked, "I think I saw on the campus bulletin board that you have some sort of competition or something coming up?"

"Yes we do," Blaine replied coolly. We tied for first place at Sectionals so we advanced to the Regionals for north western Ohio. If we win at Regionals, we move up to Nationals which will be held in New York City this year."

"Oh Blaine, I'd be ever so happy to come and cheer for you. Where's the Regionals competition going to be held?" Jared asked smiling widely.

"It's going to be in Columbus this year with judges from Ohio State University's music department," Blaine answered. I've got to go now, or I'll be late for my Chem. Lab."

"I'll be dining here at precisely six o'clock if you'd like to join me again. I'd love to have your company. I'll save you a seat, but usually I have the whole table to myself so you can have your choice," Jared answered sweetly.

Blaine didn't say a word. He just got up from his chair, nodded and left the dining hall.

Later that afternoon, Blaine called Kurt before Warblers' practice at 4:30.

"How was your first day back at McKinley?" Blaine asked trying to sound cheerful.

"I didn't go for a full day, that'll be tomorrow" Kurt said. "I did go to Glee practice, and those guys really made me feel welcome. I almost forgot about what had happened on Friday."

"Are you going to compete with them against us?" Blaine asked. "It may be a conflict since you know our set list and everything."

"I'd like to," said Kurt, "I haven't said a thing to them about the Warblers' set list. Their list is going in a completely different direction, and their list was submitted to the governing board weeks ago. I don't see how there would be a conflict. Mr. Schue's checking it out though."

"I really would like to see you compete," Blaine said. "I felt like the Warblers were holding you back from the showman that I know you are, but there's something else that I'd like to talk to you about before I have to go."

"About how much you miss me?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Well I do miss you. But what I was going to tell you is that I might be able to get this Jared kid to incriminate himself and get expelled too. What do you think?"

"I think that you should stay the hell away from him," Kurt pleaded. "You see what he did to me and I was only trying to befriend him. Please Blaine, stay away from him. If you get yourself expelled you'll have to go back home, and there's no way that I can see you every weekend if you're in New York City. I think ignoring him would hurt him more than getting expelled."

"You've got a point. I'll call you later after dinner. I've got to go, or I'll be late for Warblers' practice. Oh, by the way Pavarotti says hello. I'm keeping him for now. He misses you too!"

At exactly six o'clock, Blaine entered the dining hall. Jared was already there seated in his usual spot waving for Blaine to join him.

"And how were your Chem. Lab and Wobblers' practice today?" Jared asked brightly.

"It's Warblers, you know like the birds, not Wobblers, Blaine said evenly. Chem. Lab was boring and the Warblers have our set list for Regionals down cold," Blaine said confidently.

"What exactly is a set list?" Jared asked.

"It's the list of songs that we're going to perform at Regionals. The list is compiled and submitted to the show choir board and then the judges," Blaine said trying to sound interested, but down inside he was growing more annoyed by the minute.

"Well enough about that," Jared said dismissing the subject. "What I'd like to talk about is us."

"What do you mean - us?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt's gone and it's a good thing too now that you see what he's capable of, just look at my face. We're the only two openly gay men left at Dalton. It's just natural that we be good friends.

"I don't know if I want to be good friends," Blaine said never taking his eyes off of the smaller boy.

"But why, I'm now openly gay. You're openly gay. It just makes sense. I haven't told you this, but I've loved you from afar ever since my first year here at Dalton."

"That's my point, Jared. I don't love you. I love Kurt."

Then it dawned on Blaine. This was the first time that it actually occurred to him that he loved Kurt!

"But Kurt is gone and I'm here. I came out of the closet just for you. Kurt outed me, but it blew up in his face," Jared said trying to keep the conversation low.

"No, you outed yourself because you've had this misguided crush on me, and you couldn't stand to see me with Kurt, so you set Kurt up." Blaine accused.

"I didn't do anything of the kind! How could you even suspect me of such a thing when you know what I've been through? Let's skip dinner and go back to my dorm room and talk?" Jared said offering Blaine his hand.

"No, I want to do our talking here after what you did to Kurt."

"I keep telling you that he did it to himself. He jumped me after I told him that he wasn't good enough for you."

"That's where you're wrong; I'm not good enough for him! Blaine said as the conversation was turning into a loud argument that was drawing everyone's attention.

"But I did all of this so that you would love me!" screamed Jared in tears. I've love you for over a year and you didn't even know that I was alive. You were so busy falling all over the new guy that I had to get rid of him before I lost you!"

Jared now had his head down on the table sobbing as a dozen or so classmates stood by in awe.

"I've heard enough," the headmaster said as he pushed through the crowd of on looking students.

-/-

Kurt was just sitting down to eat dinner with Burt, Carole, and Finn when his phone rang.

"It's Blaine," Kurt said as he excused himself from the table.

"Kurt, it's Blaine, can you talk?"

"For you anytime, what's up," Kurt asked.

"Kurt, I love you," Blaine said. "I didn't realize it until about an hour ago, but I love you."

Kurt was stunned but managed to say, "And I love you too! What made you realize it?"

I was having a screaming contest in the dining hall with Jared when he told me that he loved me. I told him that I couldn't love him because I loved you. Only you. I wanted to tell you in person, but I couldn't wait," Blaine confessed.

I'm glad that you didn't wait because I love you too, Kurt said.

Carole, Finn and Burt were finishing the dishes when Kurt returned to the kitchen.

"We saved a plate for you," Carole said to Kurt. "Is everything okay with Blaine?"

"He loves me," Kurt said. "It took getting Jared thrown out of school for him to realize it, but he said that he loves me."

Carole hugged him while Burt and Finn wanted to know all about Jared getting kicked out of school and what Blaine had done to make it happen.

The four all sat back down at the table while Kurt filled them in on the details.

"Does this mean that you're going back to Dalton," Finn asked.

"No, I did violate their zero tolerance policy when I jumped Jared no matter how much he deserved it. We can use the Dalton money to get started on that new bachelor pad for Finn outback. Blaine's going to be here a lot on the weekends, and Finn won't be able to stay over at his old house much longer."

"I like the sound of that," Finn grinned as he said the words "Bachelor Pad" again.

"I didn't say anything about a Bachelor Pad," Burt interrupted. "I said a room and a bathroom."

"Dad, the poor guy has spent his entire life in a cowboy clad closet. A room and a bathroom are going to seem like a Bachelor Pad to him," Kurt said slapping Finn on the back.


	18. Chapter 18 Deja vu

**Chapter 18 – Déjà vu**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

Tuesday morning Kurt enrolled again at McKinley High School. He missed Blaine, but at least the weekend was coming when he would see him again.

The Glee Club had the auditorium reserved for the next two weeks and their three competition numbers were getting better and better. Kurt was taking the lead on _Thriller_ and it was magic. Members of the high school marching band, jazz band, and orchestra were backing New Directions. Sue Sylvester had even arranged the loan of a kick ass drum kit that Finn was in love with. The Cherrios were even loaning their confetti cannons. The school had been embarrassed by the Karofsky/Azimio scandal and everyone needed something to rally around.

Rehearsals were going smoothly except for Quinn and Sam. They were civil to each other, but everyone seemed to notice the tension between them. Even Mr. Schue had noticed and was glad that the two weren't doing the duet this time around.

"What's going on between Sam and Quinn?" Kurt asked Mercedes later that afternoon. "When I left McKinley they looked like the next power couple."

"I don't know," Mercedes answered. I've wondered how long the head cheerleader would be happy with the underclassmen especially since he's not QB1 anymore. She was wearing a promise ring that he gave her earlier, but I haven't noticed it lately. All that I know is that she was a little flirty with Finn when he and Rachel were broken up over winter break. Sam threw a fit and she accused him of being possessive, immature, and insecure.

"Well for someone who doesn't know much about it, you seem to know what's going on," Kurt answered.

"All that I know is what's in the wind. If you ask me, I think she'll dump him after prom season. She'd do it now except Finn is tight with Rachel again and Puck seems to have his head elsewhere. It'd never do for the head cheerleader to be between boyfriends for the prom, and underclassmen or not, Sam Evans is easy on the eyes." Mercedes said with a wicked smile.

Over at the old Hudson house Rachel and Finn were working on the painting, their duet for Regionals, but mainly they were working on each other.

They were taking a break from rolling paint with a make out session on Finn's little twin bed.

Rachel was just coming up for air, when out of the blue she asked Finn, "Have you noticed Quinn and Sam lately? They're acting like a divorced couple who have to be nice to each other for the sake of the children?"

"What?" was all that Finn could say as he attempted to lock lips with Rachel again.

"I asked you if you've noticed the tension between Sam and Quinn?" Rachel asked as she tried to untangle herself from Finn's arms.

"Not now Rachel, the only thing that's on my mind at the moment is you," Finn said trying to rekindle the moment.

"It's not going to be good for the team at Regionals if the judges notice those two scowling at each other. Do you have any idea what's going on with those two?" Rachel asked not noticing the kisses that Finn was trailing down her neck.

"Rach, all I know is that Quinn got a little flirty with me when we were broken up and Sam had a fit over it," Finn whispered as he nibbled her ear lobe.

"What? And you're telling me this now?"

"Rach, I was so messed up at the time I don't think I would've even noticed her flirting if Artie hadn't pointed it out to me. Even when I was so angry with you, all that my subconscious wanted was you. Now where were we?" Finn asked trying to pull Rachel back into his arms.

"Finn, I think that I'd better head home now," Rachel said getting off of the bed. "I have a piano lesson later this evening and I'd like to check the mail. Maybe a letter from Juilliard came in the mail today."

"Rach, are you mad because Quinn flirted with me? Is that why you are leaving? I brushed her off. You can ask anybody."

"No, ah no," Rachel stammered. "I'm just not in the mood, and I'm just anxious about Juilliard and Regionals are less than ten days away that's all. Call me later okay?"

Rachel gathered her books down stairs and Finn walked her to her car. He bent to kiss her, but she turned her head. His kiss landed squarely on her cheek.

"You are mad, aren't you?" Finn said pulling back.

"Finn, do you think that she wants you back? Rachel asked.

She's back on the Cherrios, She's head cheerleader again. All that she needs to be back on top is the football team's quarterback on her arm. She'd have all of the marbles.

"Rachel, I'm yours. I don't know how else to make you believe it. Quinn was my first love, but that's over and gone. You're my here and now. Please don't let your insecurities make a mountain out of a mole hill, he pleaded."

"You're right, I'm sorry to be so clingy and insecure," Rachel sighed. "Call me later; my piano lesson should be over by 7:30."

"I won't be able to call you tonight until much later. I'm starting Mrs. Pillsbury/Howell's SAT prep class tonight and I don't know how long I'll be there," Finn answered.

"SAT prep? But you have already taken the SAT with me last fall," Rachel puzzled.

"I know, but do you remember that my math score was pretty high? Mrs. P/H wants me to brush up on the verbal and written parts and take it again. She's even offered to tutor me since Glee and basketball take up so much of my time. I've even been talking to Coach Beiste to see if she might know any college football scouts."

"Finn, this is really great news! I am so proud of you. Is there anything that I can do to help?" Rachel asked.

"I have all of these word lists and definitions that you can help me with. You won't even need to look the words up because you probably already know them all," Finn answered with his heart melting half smile.

"I'll be happy to help, give me your lists and I'll make copies when I get home," Rachel smiled. "To make this interesting, how about I give you a kiss for every word that you get right? Sort of like Strip Poker."

"How about you take off a piece of clothing for every word that I get right if we're going to use Strip Poker rules?" Finn asked with a wicked look.

"How many words do you have on your lists?" Rachel asked.

"One hundred, but I can ask Mrs. P/H for more."

"Let's start with the first twenty five," Rachel smiled.

Rachel gave Finn a proper good bye kiss and then backed her car out of the old Hudson house driveway leaving him there waving good bye.

Finn went back into the Hudson house and cleaned the paint rollers that he and Rachel had been using before the painting had turned into making out. He looked around at the progress that they had made since winter break. "Thank goodness all of the wallpaper is down," he said to himself. "If I ever own a house, it'll not have wallpaper."

On Wednesday evening, Finn and Rachel were sitting on the couch at Chez Hummel/Hudson going over the word lists that Mrs. P/H had given Finn. He was getting more words right than wrong and was growing impatient with the quick pecks that Rachel was giving him for each correct word.

"At this rate, you're going to be 30 when you take the SAT again if you two have to make a baby every time Finn gets a word right," Kurt said shielding his eyes from the studying with kisses as rewards that was going on in the living room.

"Ah Kurt, you're just jealous that you didn't think of this idea," Finn smirked.

The front door opened and Carole and Burt came in carrying arm loads of groceries.

"Let me help you with that," Finn said jumping off of the couch and grabbing a bag.

Burt, Kurt and Finn helped carry in the rest of the groceries while Carole and Rachel put them away.

"What did you two do, buy out the store?" Kurt asked when the last of the groceries were in the kitchen.

"No," said Carole. "I just really love cooking for my three men. Kurt, I know how much you miss Blaine and Dalton, but I'm so glad to have you home with us."

"I miss Blaine, but I don't miss the food at Dalton one little bit," Kurt said giving Carole a hug.

After the groceries were put away, Carole turned to Finn and asked a question.

"Finn, how long do you think it'll be before our old house is ready for someone else to live in it?" Carole asked. "The realtor called me today and said that she may have someone who is looking for a house that they can rent with the option to buy." 

"Not long," said Finn. "The painting is going rather fast now that the wallpaper is down. All of the carpets need to be cleaned."

"If this person should decide to go ahead and buy it later, are you ready to let the house go?" Carole asked Finn.

"That depends," said Finn. "If it's someone who'll take care of the house, then I'm ready to let it go. Did the realtor say anything about the person that might be interested in our old place?"

"All that the realtor told me was that it was a single mother with about a nine month old baby girl. I think that her last name was Corcoran," Carole said.

Finn, Rachel, and Kurt were speechless for a moment before Finn could speak.

"Mom, could that be Shelby Corcoran?"

"I don't know," Carole said. "The realtor didn't give me many details. She just wanted to know when the house would be ready."

"Mom, Shelby Corcoran is Rachel's birth mother, and that nine month old baby girl is Quinn's baby Beth. The same baby that I thought was mine when you caught me singing to her sonogram," Finn answered while pulling Rachel into a hug.


	19. Chapter 19   Mother to Mother

**Chapter – 19 Mother to Mother**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

Finn pulled Rachel a little closer as the realization that Shelby Corcoran and Beth might be moving to Lima sunk in for both of them.

"Finn, Rachel, I had no idea that the woman that the realtor was talking about might be Rachel's mother. I can call the realtor back and get some more information, or I can tell her that we aren't interested," Carole offered.

"No Carole, please don't do that," Rachel asked. "You need the extra income. If she doesn't get your house, she'll only get another one nearby. I just want to know why she's decided to move to Lima?"

"Rachel this isn't worth upsetting you, I'll call the realtor right now and tell her that our house won't be ready for months," Carole said reaching for the phone.

"No, I'm fine. With the economy the way it is who knows when you'll get another bite. I'm not going to spend my whole life avoiding her," Rachel said.

"What about you son?" Carole asked Finn. "Will you be okay with the idea that Beth would be so close living in our old house, perhaps your old room? I think that this whole idea may be opening up a can of worms both of you."

"Mom, we need the money, and I don't think that I'll have any problem seeing Beth. After all, she isn't mine, and Beth isn't the one who hurt me. Puck and Quinn are and I see them everyday at school. My biggest concern is Rachel," Finn answered.

Kurt and Burt had been standing there trying to get a grasp on what was going on when Burt finally said, "Carole, why don't you find out if this woman who's interested in your house really is Shelby Corcoran. We're just assuming that it is."

"Burt, that's a good idea. I'll call the realtor and see if she can give me any more details or a description of what she looks like along with a first name," Carole said patting Burt's arm.

"Shelby looks like me, or should I say I look like her," Rachel said biting her lip. "Finn, if you don't mind, would you take me home now? I've got a lot to think about, and I want to talk to my dads."

"Sure babe, let me get our coats," Finn said removing his arms from Rachel's waist.

Rachel and Finn left leaving Kurt and Burt to put away the last of the groceries while Carole called the realtor.

When Carole got off of the phone, she sat down at the kitchen table with the two Hummel men.

"I'm afraid that it is the same Shelby Corcoran that Finn and Rachel were describing," Carole said. She's a former teacher, and show choir director, and the mother of a blond baby girl. She tried buying a house last summer, but couldn't get a mortgage. That's why she's looking for something to rent with an option to buy. She also told the realtor that she has family in Lima."

"Family meaning Rachel," Kurt said almost under his breath.

"Carole, I know that this is a good opportunity to do something with your old house, but I think that it's only going to cause trouble for the kids. Rachel says that she's fine with the idea, but you could tell that she was shaken up a bit," Burt said.

"Maybe Shelby wants to start over with Rachel." Carole said, "Why else would she want to move here?"

"I hope so, said Kurt, but you don't know how badly she hurt Rachel. Rachel offered her a mother daughter relationship not once but twice. Then Shelby turned her down and adopted a newborn. She didn't want a sixteen year old teenager; she wanted the baby that she gave up."

"Did Rachel go looking for Shelby?" Burt asked.

"No that's where the Jessie St. James debacle came in. Shelby was the director of Vocal Adrenaline. When she saw Rachel at Sectionals last year, she sent Jessie over to check her out. Shelby had an agreement with Hiram and Leroy when Rachel was born that she wouldn't seek Rachel out. So Shelby cooked up this plan to have Jessie date Rachel and plant information that would lead Rachel to find her. Then both Shelby and Jessie walked out of her life, and Finn picked up the pieces."

"I'm not liking her already," Carole said.

Rachel and Finn really didn't have much to say on the drive back to her house, but Finn knew that she was upset. He kept one hand on the wheel, and one hand on Rachel's folded hands.

"You know, it may not be Shelby after all, or she may not even want our house," Finn offered.

"I know," said Rachel. "It's not the house that's bothering me. It's the 'why' she would want to come to Lima in the first place. But please tell you mom not to pass up an opportunity just because of me. I'm a big girl, and I have you and my dads, and in another year, I'll be going off to college. What about you? How are you taking this idea of Shelby and Beth living so close and in your old house?"

"I don't really know," Finn answered. "That adoption went down in a flash and was so hush-hush. I don't really know if Shelby knows about my part in all of it or not. My biggest worry in this is you. I pick up the pieces the first time, remember? I don't want to see you go through that kind of hurt again."

Finn pulled his truck into Rachel's driveway and went around to open her door.

"Finn, would you mind if we call it a night? I won't say anything to my dads until we know for sure that it's Shelby, but please call me when you know something. I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too, and I'll call as soon as I know anything," Finn said giving her a good bye kiss at her front door.

Finn was driving back to the Hummel house when and idea hit him. He turned the old truck and drove to Quinn's house.

"Well look who's here!" Judy Fabray said as she opened the door to find Finn standing on her doorstep. "I haven't seen you in forever, come on in, and I'll get Quinn."

"Thank you Mrs. Fabray, I'll only take a little of your time if I may speak to Quinn for a moment," Finn said feeling uncomfortable.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked pulling him into the living room for some privacy. "Sam is already jealous."

"Quinn, I didn't ask any questions at the time because I felt that I didn't have the right to ask, but I need to talk to you about Beth," Finn said stumbling over the words.

"What about Beth? Puck is her father," Quinn said.

"I know that Puck is her father, but for five months, I was her father. I know that you thought that I should've felt relieved that Beth wasn't mine, but I fell in love with Beth. I still love her," Finn said softly.

"That's what makes you so special Finn Hudson. I love her too, but why are you asking this now?" Quinn asked.

"Because there's a possibility that Shelby and Beth might be moving to Lima, and I want to know what Shelby knows about my part in all of it?" Finn asked.

"When Shelby approached me about adopting Beth, you were already out of the picture. She doesn't know anything about you. I didn't think that she needed to know, and frankly, I was too ashamed about my lies. I am still ashamed," Quinn answered looking at the floor.

"Don't punish yourself," Finn said. "You have moved on with Sam, I have moved on with Rachel, and Beth has a good home."

"But why would Shelby move here of all places? You'd think that she wouldn't want Beth running into me or Puck," Quinn asked.

"I really don't know why she would want to come to Lima. We're still trying to find out the details," said Finn as he left.

Finn returned home and talked with Kurt, Burt, and Carole about what Carole had found from the realtor. It took him a few moments to decide what to say to Rachel before he picked up his phone to call her.

"Rachel," Finn said, "Mom talked to the realtor and it is Shelby Corcoran. She tried to buy a house last year near Carmel but couldn't get a mortgage since she'd given up her teaching job. That's why she wants to rent our old house with an option to buy. She also told the realtor that she has family in the area."

After a long silence, Finn said, "Rachel, are you there?"

"Yes, I am here. I just needed a moment to let it sink in. I've been thinking about it since you left, and I can deal with it, but I'd like to know what her intentions are."

"Mom said for you to talk it over with your dads and let her know what the three of you think. She said that she'll tell the realtor that we aren't interested if there's any chance that this will hurt you," Finn said trying to sound reassuring.

"I'll talk to them, but Finn if Shelby wants to move to Lima, there're plenty of other houses in town that she could rent if she didn't get yours. I'd hate for Carole and Burt to keep paying to keep up two houses when you've got an opportunity to rent one of them," Rachel reasoned. "I just wish that this wasn't happening with Regionals so close. I've got enough to think about."

"Well let's focus on Regionals, and let the grown ups worry about Shelby and renting houses. I think that our set list is solid, and I could sing _Endless Love_ to you forever," Finn said.

"You know that when I'm singing that song, I'm singing it to you alone. The audience and everyone else just fade away," Rachel said.

"It's the same for me babe. I'm singing it just to you."

The week moved on and Rachel had a sit down conversation about the possibility of Shelby and Beth moving to Lima with Hiram and Leroy. They decided that if Shelby wanted to be in Lima, they couldn't stop her. It would mean extra income for the Hummel/Hudson's and who knew when another opportunity to rent or sell would come along. The real estate market was flat, and Shelby would be a good tenant.

Carole contacted the realtor and told her to tell Shelby that if she was interested in the house, they would have it ready by the end of the month, but Carole wanted to meet Shelby first.

The realtor contacted Shelby, and a walk-through of the house was set up for the next week on Monday.

Blaine came to spend the weekend before with Kurt and everyone pitched in getting the finishing touches done to the Hudson house. When they were finally finished, the house was repainted on the inside, the carpets were shampooed and everything was cleaned.

Blaine and Kurt repainted Finn's old room a soft baby pink and even found some ruffled white eyelet curtains on sale.

"Kurt," Blaine said as they were painting, "I just wanted you to know that some of the Warblers wanted to get you or New Directions disqualified from Regionals since you rehearsed with us and know our set list. I talked them out of it. Our set list was sent in weeks ago, and your changing schools didn't affect it."

"Thanks for telling me Blaine, I can still back out if it's going to get anyone disqualified. Mercedes is my unofficial understudy," Kurt offered.

"Don't worry about it. After the guys found out the details of how you were set up by that Jared kid, they were cool with you performing with New Directions. Just don't make us look too bad," Blaine said while messing up Kurt's perfectly coifed hair.

By late Sunday evening the Hudson house was ready. Blaine ate dinner with Kurt and his new family before he headed back to Dalton.

The realtor had set up a walk through for Shelby, Beth and Carole for late Monday afternoon and Carole was waiting at the old house when Shelby, Beth, and the realtor arrived.

"Hello, I'm Carole Hummel," Carole said as she offered Shelby her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Shelby Corcoran and this is my daughter Beth," Shelby said taking Carole's hand. "I like what have seen of your home, thank you for considering renting with an option to buy."

"I know that the realtors usually handle the tours, but if we're going for the rent with the option to buy, I wanted to meet you first. I have never been a landlord before," Carole said.

"That's fine," said Shelby. "I totally understand, and it's a pleasure to meet someone new in Lima. The realtor tells me that this your personal home, and that you have a teenage son. How long have you lived in this house?"

"My first husband, who was killed in Iraq, and I bought this house when we found out that I was pregnant with our son Finn. He's seventeen now, so my son and I have lived here that long. I've recently remarried and this house is too small for my new 'blended' family," Carole answered.

"I am a single parent with one child as well, has this house worked well for you?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, it's been very cozy; in fact my son has been reluctant to part with it. Renting it first may help him with the transition," Carole replied.

Carole and the realtor took Shelby and Beth on the complete tour of the house. Shelby was somewhat concerned that the upstairs bedroom was so small, but was pleased with all of the storage space and how clean the house was. She was also impressed by the large fenced back yard for Beth. By now Beth was asleep on Shelby's shoulder and the realtor needed to make it to another appointment, so she left Carole and Shelby to talk.

"The realtor tells me that you have family in the area?" Carole asked Shelby.

"Yes I have an older daughter that lives in Lima, but she won't be living with me. She has other family here, Shelby replied."

"Shelby, before we continue, I think that I need to be honest with you. I think that I might know your daughter. Is she Rachel Berry?" Carole questioned.

"Why yes, she's my older daughter! How so you know her?" Shelby asked.

"She and my son are dating and are pretty serious about each other. When the realtor mentioned your name, Finn and Rachel recognized it," Carole answered.

"Will it be a problem for you to rent your house to me?" Shelby asked.

"I don't know," Carole answered. "I guess that depends on your intentions. Rachel is concern about your reasons for moving to Lima."

"Carole, having Beth has made me realize just how much I miss Rachel. I gave Rachel up for adoption when she was three days old and didn't see her again until last year. That reunion didn't go the way Rachel wanted, and I have regretted it ever since. I know that I totally missed watching Rachel grow up, and I don't to miss any more of her life," Shelby answered. "I want Beth to know her family. I'm an only child and my parents are gone, so Rachel is the only big sister that Beth has."

"What about Beth's birth parents?" Carole asked. "They live here in town as well. Rachel and my son go to school with both of them. Do you want Beth to have a relationship with them as well?"

"I have an open adoption with Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. In fact an open adoption was the only thing that Mr. Puckerman would agree too. Miss Fabray wanted it closed, but he wouldn't consent," Shelby answered.

"I have no problem with renting the house to you, but I think that you and Rachel should come to some kind of an understanding before we proceed. Rachel had a difficult time last summer when you left, and I won't have her hurt like that again. I think of Rachel as the daughter that I never had."

"Rachel is the reason why I wanted to come to Lima. I thought that I could stay away, but I've stayed away too long as it is. I would like a new start if she will forgive me. I was wrong, and I would like to tell her that," Shelby said.

"If you really mean that and would like to tell her, I can call my son and have her here in about half an hour. They have a big show choir competition on Saturday, but they should be breaking from rehearsal for dinner soon."

"I'd like that very much, but what am I going to do with Beth in the mean time? When she's asleep like this she's dead weight and my arm is breaking." Shelby asked.

"Let me call Finn, and then I'll hold her for you," Carole offered.

Carole made the call and told Finn that Shelby would like to start over if Rachel wanted to come and talk to her. Finn and Rachel agreed and said that they would be over in a few minutes.

Carole took Beth on her shoulder and marveled at the moment. This was the child that was her grandchild for five months. This was the child that she loved long before she was ever born.

"What is her full name?" Carole whispered.

"Elizabeth Quinn Corcoran. I wanted her to have something of her birth mother's so I chose her name."

"I think that Quinn will like that," Carole said as she ran her fingers through Beth's blond curls.

Finn and Rachel pulled up in the driveway of the Hudson house and Rachel immediately recognized the black SUV that was sitting there. It was Shelby's Land Rover.

"You know that you don't have to do this," Finn said to Rachel as he squeezed her hand.

"Yes, I do," said Rachel. "If Shelby wants to try and explain every thing than I would like to hear it. Besides, I have you and Carole here with me."

Rachel and Finn enter the house to find Shelby and Carole holding the sleeping baby on her shoulder.

"Shelby," Rachel said, "Finn said that you would like to talk to me, and I have a few questions of my own if that's all right."

"Sure honey, anything," Shelby answered.

Carole and Finn took the sleeping Beth into the kitchen and left Shelby and Rachel to talk.

"Well, I would like to start, Rachel said. "Why did you seek me out, rejected me, and then turn around and adopt an infant? Was I not what you wanted?"

"Rachel, you are almost a grown woman, and you and your dads did it all without me. You are an amazingly gifted, beautiful young woman who needs nothing from me. You passed by anything that I could offer you or teach you years ago. When I saw you, when I heard you sing, I knew that you were destined for greatness, and you didn't need me any more. I didn't adopt Beth as a replacement for you. I saw Beth as a second chance to atone for giving you up all those years ago. I only hope that you can forgive me. I really want you to be a part of Beth's life," Shelby said blotting back a tear.

"I want to believe you, but you have turned me away twice. Last year when I offered you a mother daughter relationship with me and you declined it hurt, but I tried to understand. What hurt worse was finding out that when you said that you needed a family, you went out and adopted one. I am your flesh and blood. Was I not what you were looking for? Please tell me what it is that you want, and I will try and be it."

"Rachel, there is no excuse for the way that I have treated you. I hope that you will one day find it in your heart to forgive me. Yes, you are my flesh and blood, and I love you so much. I look at Beth and see her as my second chance to get it right. She is not, nor will she ever be a replacement for you. I only hope that I can be as good a parent to her as Hiram and Leroy have been to you."

"Then why have you chosen to move to Lima?" Rachel asked.

"I want to be close to you if you will let me. I want Beth to know her big sister too. I thought that I could make it on my own, but I need my family, Beth needs her family. We need you. I know that I have so much to make up for, and I don't blame you if you don't believe me. Having Beth has made me realize just how much I need you too," Shelby said. "I was wrong to have walked away from you when you were a baby and again last year. Beth has shown me what I have missed with you. If you will try and trust me, I won't walk away again."

"What do you want from me?" Rachel asked.

"It's not a kidney if that's what you are asking. What I want is a chance to find the daughter that I lost, that's all. I don't deserve a mother-daughter relationship; I just want us to be friends. And when you make it big on Broadway, I won't be one of those long lost relative that mysteriously shows up."

"You are assuming that I make it big on Broadway," Rachel said.

"There is no doubt about it, and you did it all without me."

As Rachel and Shelby continued to talk, Carole and Finn were in the kitchen with Beth still asleep on Carole's shoulder.

"Would you like to hold her?" Carole asked Finn. She is dead weight when she's asleep like this.

"Sure," said Finn. "She doesn't look as breakable as she did when she was first born."

Finn reached for Beth and when he did she opened her eyes a little before she went back to sleep in his lap.

"You know Mom, if Rachel hadn't told me the truth, this would be us. This would be your granddaughter," Finn said rubbing Beth's pink cheek."

"I'm just glad that the truth came out for everyone's sake. No one needs to start their life with a lie. Beth has a mom who loves her and can take care of her, and you have your whole life ahead of you. Besides, my grandbabies are going to have big chocolate brown eyes and dark shiny brown hair," Carole said.

"What are you taking about?" Finn asked.

"You and Rachel both have brown eyes and hair. There is no way that my grandbabies are going to be blue eyed blonds."

"Mom, you are getting ahead of yourself, don't you think?" Finn commented with a smile.

"Maybe a little, I want you to be ready for babies before you have them," Carole said holding Beth's tiny hand. "All babies deserved parents that want them and can take care of them."

"Mom, I wanted her," Finn said in a whisper.

"I know that you did. You're going to be a great dad – someday." Carole whispered back.

Shelby and Rachel joined Finn and Carole in the kitchen as Beth began to rub her eyes and wake up.

"Finn you look so calm holding her," Shelby said.

"As long as she doesn't spit up or pee on me, I am okay holding her," Finn said.

"May I hold my little sister?" Rachel asked to everyone's slight surprise.

"Sure," said Finn handing Beth to her.

"Would you mind changing her and feeding her while Carole and I work out some details about renting the house?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, isn't that what big sisters are supposed to do? I've never had any practice at this, but Finn can help me figure it out."

"Me?" asked Finn. "The closest thing that I have to a little sister is Kurt."

"It's a long story," Carole said smiling at Shelby.

Finn and Rachel changed the diaper and Finn gave Beth her bottle as Carole and Shelby worked out an agreement for renting the house.

Before they finished Shelby took Carole's hand and said to her, "I know that you are protective of Rachel and I appreciate that. It's nice to know that someone like you has her back. I want to be there for Rachel, and I know that she see you as her mother and I respect that. You were here for her when I wasn't. Thank you for looking after her."

"Rachel is very special to me and always will be. Who knows, maybe someday, you and I will be mother-in-laws," Carole said with a smile.

Shelby went to retrieve Beth and found Rachel sitting on the living room floor with Beth in her lap. Finn was playing peek-a-boo with the giggling baby.

"Shelby," Rachel said, "New Directions is competing in Regionals this Saturday in Columbus. We would like for you to come and cheer us on."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Shelby smiled.

-/-

Until next time, please keep reviewing. The Regionals show-down is next! Whistler Nights


	20. Chapter 20 Regionals

**Chapter 20 – Regionals**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters. I do not own any of the italicized songs mentioned in this chapter.)

It was Tuesday morning and classes had just begun when Mr. Schue pulled Kurt out of his calculus class.

"Kurt, I hate to get you out of class, but do you know a student, or should I say former student, named Jared Southerland who was at Dalton Academy?"

"Yeah, that's the kid that I punched in the face, and I was expelled for hitting him. Why?" asked Kurt.

"It seems that he's contacted the Ohio Show Choir Governing Board and has told them that you prepared for Regionals with the Warblers, and then jumped ship to their competition. I just got off of the phone with the governing director."

"I don't get it?" Kurt questioned. "Jared Southerland wasn't even a member of the Warblers. Blaine told me that some of the Warbler members had questioned the conflict if I performed with New Directions but decided that they had no problem with it. Both set lists were sent in weeks ago and there have been no changes to either list. Why is he doing this?"

"It seems that this Southerland kid has an ax to grind with you and your friend Blaine," Mr. Schue answered.

"What are we going to do about it? It's only four days till Regionals. I can always disqualify myself and let Mercedes take my place," Kurt offered. "With Lauren as part of the group, we'll still have twelve students left to compete."

"Kurt, be in my office at noon. The chairman of the governing board is going to call back and you can state your case then. I think that we need to rehearse Mercedes in your place this afternoon just in case."

"What do you want me to say?" Kurt asked

"Don't offer to disqualify yourself. Let's see what the governing board has to say about it first, along with Dalton. Since the set lists were submitted long before you left and nothing has changed, I can't see where they'd think that you're some kind of a spy or something. Now get back into class, I've taken up enough of your time," Mr. Schue concluded.

"No offense, Mr. Schue, but I could teach that class," Kurt said with a smirk.

Kurt returned to his calculus class and Mr. Schue went to the library to skim through the Ohio Show Choir rule book again. He couldn't find anything in the rule book about one student rehearsing with one group and the transferring to a competing school. This would be new ground and it would be up to the governing board to rule on the decision.

The bell rang and the students started changing classes for second period. Mercedes caught up with Kurt as they were walking down the hall.

"How's it going?" Mercedes said to Kurt. "You look like you've just been punched in the gut."

"Don't mention it to the team, but you may have to take my place on the _Thriller_ number, so think about it."

"Why?" asked Mercedes. "We're gold with you singing and dancing the lead. No one but Michael himself does it better."

"The kid that I punched in the face at Dalton informed the governing board that there might be a conflict of interest since I've practiced with two competing groups," Kurt confided.

At noon Kurt arrived at Mr. Schue's office and told the governing board his side of what happened. They had questions for both he and Mr. Schue about the set lists.

The director of the governing board took their statements but didn't make a ruling. He promised to confer with the other members of the board and get back with their decision.

Before Glee rehearsal, Mr. Schue had their decision.

"Everyone take a seat," Mr. Schue said as the members enter the room for practice. "I've something to tell you. The show choir governing board was informed that Kurt has knowledge of both the Warbler and our set lists. The governing board has decided to disqualify Kurt from Saturday's competition. We'll have to do the _Thriller_ number without him."

"But this is garbage!" Finn yelled as he jumped to his feet. "Our set list was submitted weeks before Kurt came back and nothing's changed."

"I know, it doesn't make sense to me either, but there's never been a case like this and the board felt like they had to make a precedent. It was either Kurt or our entire team, and Kurt has decided to take one for the team." Mr. Schue said sadly.

"This is so unfair, I think that we should boycott!" Rachel snapped. "They're going to make an example out of us just because they have never had a ruling on this kind of thing before? I'll check with my dads and see if they can get away with this."

"Everyone, I appreciate your support, but please go on and compete without me," Kurt said. "If we make it to Nationals, I can rejoin New Directions then. Mercedes has the vocals cold."

As the disgruntle group began retooling _Thriller_ again, Rachel was on the back row frantically texting.

"Who are you texting?" Finn whispered to her.

"You'll see, I'm not ready to give up without a fight." Rachel whispered back. "I'm not going to let them make an example out of us just on precedent alone. There's got to be more to it than that."

After rehearsal, Finn drove Rachel home to find Hiram and Leroy with law books spread out in the den.

"Dad, Daddy, I appreciate your taking time from your law practice to help us. This is just not fair to make Kurt and New Directions their scapegoat.

"Pumpkin, we'll do anything for you, but Hiram and I've been looking since you texted us, and the governing board is within their rights to disqualify Kurt. Unless you know something that we don't know, there isn't a lot that we can stand on," Daddy offered.

"Please keep looking Daddy, this isn't over yet," Rachel said determinedly.

Finn and Rachel were getting an after school snack in the kitchen when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," called Rachel.

"Who can that be?" Hiram asked. "We aren't expecting anyone."

Hiram, Leroy and Finn were standing in the den when Rachel brought in their guest.

"Dad, Daddy, I think that you already know Shelby Corcoran and this is her daughter Beth," Rachel said. "If there's anyone who can help us with the governing board its Shelby. She has been working with them for years as a show choir director, and her former group is four time National Champions."

Finn almost choked on his sandwich and Dad and Daddy stood there unable to say a word for a few moments.

"Hiram, Leroy, it's so good to see you after all of this time. What has it been seventeen years?" Shelby asked.

"No, I'm not having this woman in my house. We had a contract that she would not contact Rachel until after she was eighteen years old, and she broke it," Hiram said firmly.

"She didn't break it, I found her remember?" Rachel said. "We need her help and we need it now. She's the only one who can help us on such short notice. She knows the people on the governing board."

"I agree with Rachel," Leroy said to Hiram. "Let's use her and her contacts to see if we have any other alternatives. Legally we aren't getting anywhere, and we can settle our differences later."

"Okay, but I don't like it. Hiram conceded. "I'm only doing this for Rachel and Kurt. Kurt has been made the scapegoat in this mess, and it's not the first time."

"Rachel would you and Finn take Beth? Hiram, Leroy and I'll see if there's anything that we can do. Beth just had her nap and there're diapers, toys, and bottles in the diaper bag."

Finn and Rachel took Beth up to Rachel's room while Hiram and Leroy read over the board's ruling and the law books again. Shelby was immediately on the phone, calling people that she knew on the board.

After an hour, Shelby, Hiram, and Leroy thought that they might have an answer. They went upstairs to Rachel's room to find Finn and Rachel asleep on her bed with Beth sleeping between them.

The adults went back downstairs to the kitchen and left the trio of sleepers upstairs on Rachel's bed. Hiram and Shelby sat down at the kitchen table while Leroy made a pot of coffee.

Over the next hour, Hiram, Leroy and Shelby talked frankly with one another. When Rachel, Finn and Beth came downstairs, they found that the three adults actually sharing a laugh over their coffee.

"Did you find anything that we could use to get the governing board to change their mind?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe," answered Shelby. "One of the members confided some information. It seems that when the name McKinley High came up, the Karofsky/Azimio fight at the truck rally a few months ago was also brought up." Shelby said.

"I knew it; I knew that there was something more to it than Kurt knowing the set lists of both groups. They're punishing us because of what those two idiots did. It's clearly guilt by association." Rachel squealed. "Can they do it; can they get away with it?"

"We only have this one member stating the obvious, but she was going to confer with the other members again and get back to us. In the mean time Kurt is still out of Saturday's competition." Shelby said.

It was still awkward between Shelby, Hiram and Leroy when Shelby gathered up Beth and her things to leave sometime later. Leroy asked her and Beth to stay for dinner, but Shelby declined. She had to get Beth home for her bath and baby food.

Finn gathered up his books to head home before Hiram cautioned him.

"Don't say anything to you team about this. There is no sense getting everyone's hopes up for now, especially Kurt's," Hiram asked Finn before he headed home.

Practice and rehearsal continued for the rest of the week with Kurt out and Mercedes taking his place. When the bus left McKinley for Columbus on Friday after school, Kurt was there to see them off and wished them good luck.

By early Saturday morning, there was still no word from the governing board. The teams had drawn numbers and New Directions was performing later in the afternoon. The Warblers had drawn a morning slot.

The judges were introduced after the competing teams were seated in the auditorium. Looking over at the judges, Blaine noticed something. He made his way over to Finn and Rachel.

Kneeling down Blaine whispered to them, "Do you see that guy sitting behind the judges with the reddish brown curly hair? That's Jared Southerland! He's here. That's the kid that had Kurt disqualified."

When the Warblers performed later in the morning, Rachel kept her eye on Jared Southerland. Even though Jared was no longer a student at Dalton, he cheered wildly for the Warblers and stared lovingly at Blaine.

Finally that afternoon the moment that they'd been waiting for and rehearsing for arrived. The curtain rose and Finn was seated on one side of the stage behind that magnificent red drum kit that Coach Sylvester had borrowed for them. Artie was on the other side of the stage singing lead on _Stronger_ while the others sang behind Mike and Brittany who were dancing in front of them.

Blaine was seated with the Warblers several rows back from the Jared Southerland. Blaine watched as Jared stretched his neck looking for something. Jared was looking to make sure Kurt was not on stage with New Directions. Jared smiled, his plan had worked. Kurt must have been disqualified.

Rachel and Finn took the stage alone for the second song, _Endless Love_. The chemistry between the two was amazing as they sang to each other. It was if they were the only two people on the planet.

When the curtain rose for the third number, Jared was smiling from ear to ear. He didn't really care who won. He was just so satisfied that New Directions had to compete without Kurt Hummel. He had succeeded in hurting Kurt again!

The opening beat to _Thriller_ began to fill the auditorium before the curtain rose. The fog from the dry ice fog machine filtered under the curtain as it rose slowly.

Standing there in the fog, New Directions rocked to the opening beat before the lyrics started. When the lyrics began, a figure made its way through the zombies and the fog and began to sing and dance. That figure was Kurt. Kurt was singing lead in a red leather jacket, and a single sparkling glove.

Jared's mouth fell open when he realized who it was singing. It was Kurt and he was looking straight at Jared. Kurt executed the steps with precision.

The _Thriller_ performance wasn't over when Jared felt not only Kurt's but Blaine's stares burning a hole in him. He got up and made his way to the exit with Blaine right behind him.

Their three songs were over and New Directions was taking their standing ovation when Kurt saw Blaine enter the back of the auditorium. Blaine was straightening his red and blue blazer, his tie, and his hair.

When the trophies were handed out, New Directions took first place and the Warblers finished second. Amid the wild cheers, and hugs, Blaine made his way to Kurt.

"When did you find out that you were reinstated?"

Blaine yelled at Kurt over the joyous celebration.

"This morning, but Finn and Mr. Schue decided to keep me and the news under wraps when you saw Jared in the audience. Whether we won or not, we just wanted to stick it to him. What'd you do to him in the parking lot?"

"Let's just say that you aren't the only one that got in a few good licks," Blaine said hugging Kurt.

When the celebration had calmed down a bit, Mr. Schue gather his little band of misfits to congratulation them and to tell them about Nationals in New York.

"All right gang, listen up," Mr. Schue shouted, "While we were busy winning our Regionals, Vocal Adrenaline won their division Regionals as well. You will be going head to head with them in New York the last of May!"

Pandemonium broke out again. Blaine pulled Kurt to the side and congratulated him once more.

"I've never seen Vocal Adrenaline, are they any good?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Only four time national reigning champions, that's all. It's going to take every thing that we've got even if they did graduate their star last year."

"Well, maybe you won't have to face them alone," Blaine said.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled at Kurt before took the smaller boy by the shoulder and said, "You aren't the only one who can transfer from Dalton to McKinley High."

-/-

Thank you so much to those who have been following and reviewing this rather long story. Whistler Nights.


	21. Chapter 21 Moving

**Chapter 21 – Moving**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

The celebration of their Regionals win was just beginning. Two rounds from Coach Sylvester confetti cannons had already gone off and everyone was dancing either on the stage or in the aisles and the noise was deafening.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Kurt looked at Blaine trying to pull him into the stage wings so he could hear what Blaine was saying.

"I said, you're not the only one who can transfer to McKinley," Blaine almost shouted into Kurt's ear.

Kurt pulled back in amazement, "Are you going to transfer to McKinley from Dalton? Why would you want to do that?

"To be with you, that's why. I didn't realize how much you meant to me until you were gone," Blaine yelled over all of the noise.

Kurt pulled Blaine out the stage door to the parking lot outside where he could hear him.

"I can't let you do that Blaine, with a transcript for Dalton Prep, you can get into any university of your choice. As much as I miss you too, I can't let you blow your chance at a really great future. Have you discussed this with your parents?" Kurt asked the taller boy.

"Kurt, I just miss you so much. This ninety miles apart and weekends only are killing me. I've ran the idea by my parents, but they're not for it either. They say that they took me out of the public school system to protect me from the haters."

"They're right you know," Kurt said. "Do you think I would be at McKinley if my parents had money to burn, and I hadn't been expelled from Dalton? I'd be there in a heartbeat."

"Don't you miss performing with New Directions? You're a very gifted performer, and you don't get the opportunity to do that at Dalton," Blaine asked.

"What I miss is you," Kurt confessed.

"Then it's settled," Blaine said. "I want to be with you, and you want to be with me."

"I can't let you make that decision so quickly," Kurt replied. "Where would you live? What about your parents? You're still a minor, you know,"

"I'm going to be eighteen in two months, I can transfer on my own then. As far as a place to live, do you think that I could stay with you?" Blaine wanted to know.

"Finn and I are sharing the basement now. We have plans to build a room and a bathroom out back for Finn, but Carole has to rent her house first. Tuition at Dalton has left my family short on cash. Since I was expelled, there were no refunds." Kurt offered.

"You sound like you don't want me to come," Blaine said sadly.

"Oh I want you to come, it just there's a lot to consider. You can't do anything on your own until you turn eighteen, so we've some time to work out the details. But right now you need to find your facility advisors and tell them that you're going back to Lima with me for the weekend. I'll drive you back to Dalton on Sunday afternoon."

The celebrating in the auditorium has settled down to a dull roar. The other teams and most of the audience had already left the building when Blaine and Kurt came back in.

"Do you want to run my idea by your parents?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Let's let them enjoy tonight's win right now. We'll have a better chance of convincing them if we've some of the details worked out first," Kurt said pulling Blaine into the New Directions celebration.

Boarding the bus home, Kurt whispered to Finn, "Do you think Blaine can sleep in your room tonight? He's coming home with us, and I'm taking him back to Dalton tomorrow."

"Rachel's dads are home this weekend," Finn whispered back to Kurt. "I'll see if I can bunk at Artie's house. You might need to change my sheets."

Rachel had already boarded the bus and had saved the back seat for her and Finn. She had their luggage and costumes piled up on the adjoining seats so they would have a private two hour ride back to Lima. After some light making out, they were soon fast asleep in each other's arms.

Sunday morning, Carole was making pancakes at the Hummel/Hudson home when Finn came back from Artie's and Kurt and Blaine emerged from the basement.

"Finn, I'm go glad that you came back early," Carole said. "Ms. Corcoran needs some help moving into our old house. Burt and I are going to help out too since Kurt won't be available this afternoon."

"Man," Finn grumbled. "First I move us out of that house, and now I have to move somebody else into it?" Has no one ever heard of movers? I was hoping to get some down time with Rachel today."

"Ms Corcoran just needs some help getting a few things up those stairs and movers don't work on Sunday. The quicker she gets in there, the quicker we get a rent check, and the quicker we can get started on your bachelor pad out back," Carole said.

"It's not a bachelor pad," Burt corrected her. "It's a bedroom with a bathroom for a teenage boy."

"Bachelor Pad!" Finn, Kurt, and Blaine all said in unison as Burt rolled his eyes.

Burt looked at Kurt before he asked, "When Finn moves to his 'bachelor pad', what are you going to do with that wall that we built downstairs? You could leave your side as a bedroom and make Finn's side into a den or something."

"Dad, Carole, Blaine and I want to talk to you about that," Kurt said. "Blaine is thinking about transferring from Dalton to McKinley in a few months, but he needs a place to stay."

"Why would you want to leave your fancy prep school digs and transfer to a craptacular school like McKinley?" Finn asked shoving another fork full of pancakes into his mouth.

"Primarily, I really miss Kurt," Blaine asked.

"Well I miss Rachel, but I'm not sharing a basement with her. Believe me I would if I could, but I don't see Hiram and Leroy going for that. Hiram has a mean looking shotgun," Finn said with a month full of syrup and pancakes.

"What do your parents say about this?" Carole asked Blaine. "I can't see them letting you give up all of the opportunities that Dalton has to offer just like that."

"They're against it, but I'll be eighteen in two months and then what can they do about it?" Blaine asked.

"They can cut you off," Burt said. "Plus, I can't condone you and Kurt living down there on a permanent basis anymore that I could condone Finn and Rachel living down there.

"What's the difference?" Kurt asked. "Finn and I live down there now."

"You and Finn are step brothers. Finn and Rachel are romantically involved as are you and Blaine. Just because both of you two happen to be guys doesn't make any difference." Burt said firmly.

"But Blaine stays down there on the weekend now?" Kurt said.

"I know, I just can't take on three teenage boys full time right now, no offense intended," Burt offered.

"None taken," Blaine said. "This isn't a done deal anyway. We still have a lot to work out before we can see if it's feasible. It's just good to see what our options are anyway."

"I'm not saying that I'm against yours and Kurt's relationship. I'm just saying that I'm not ready for Kurt and his significant other to be living together under my roof, that's all. If you were a girl, I'd be saying the same thing," Burt said a little embarrassed."

Burt and Carole cleaned up after breakfast as Finn headed over to the old house to help Shelby Corcoran and Blaine and Kurt packed up Blaine to go back to Dalton.

"What do you think of the idea of Blaine moving into the basement with Kurt?" Burt asked Carole as they dried the last of the dishes.

"They're teenagers. That's why I wouldn't let Blaine move in downstairs with Kurt any more than I'd let Rachel move in down there with Finn. When Quinn stayed with us, she slept on the couch in the living room. Granted, Blaine and Kurt can't get each other pregnant, but they're still not adults either," Carole said patting Burt on the arm.

Finn made his way over to the house that he'd grown up in. It was empty and cold, but repainted and ready for its new family.

As Finn walked around his childhood home, a flood of memories came back to him. His first drum kit had sat by the window in the kitchen. Carole had bought it for him after she decided that she didn't have enough pots and spoons left to fix a meal.

Upstairs, Finn looked at the changes to his small cramped room. The cowboy wallpaper was gone and it was now painted a soft baby pink. Kurt and Blaine had even put up ruffled while eyelet curtains that they had found on sale. His twin bed remained. Shelby had asked that they leave it even though it took up a lot of space in the already cramped room.

As Finn was reminiscing, Shelby and Beth came in the bedroom door behind him.

"Hello," Shelby said brightly, "Your name is Finn isn't it?"

"Oh, Ms. Corcoran, I didn't hear you and Beth come in. My mom said that you wanted some help getting a few things up the steps."

"Yes, I'm going to store some things up here. Eventually this will be Beth's room, but for now I'm keeping her in the downstairs bedroom with me."

"Kurt and Blaine already have it painted for her. I hope that she's likes pink. If she's anything like Rachel, she'll love pink," Finn said realizing that he may have said too much.

"I'm sure that she'll love it," Shelby smiled.

"If you don't mind, could I ask you to do a favor for me?" Shelby asked, "Could you encourage Rachel to come over every now and then? I know that she and I didn't get off on the right foot, and that's my fault. But I'd like for her to be part of Beth's life if she'd like to be."

"I can do that," Finn answered. "Rachel wants to be part of Beth's life. She just doesn't want to get hurt again. I don't want her to get hurt again."

"I understand," Shelby said solemnly.

"Ms. Corcoran, there's something else that I think that I should tell you, that you don't know," Finn said apprehensively. "You know that Noah Puckerman is Beth's biological father, right?" Finn paused and swallowed hard before he continued. "For four months I thought that I was her father."

"What are you saying?" Shelby asked very confused.

"When Quinn found out that she was pregnant, she told me and everyone else that I was the father. It wasn't until four months later that the truth came out," Finn said trying to hide his embarrassment."

"I had no idea. Where you relieved to find out that you weren't going to be a teenage father?" Shelby asked.

"Yes and no, you see the thing is, I fell in love with that baby. I fell in love with Beth." Finn said. "I just wanted you to know that."

Shelby sat there in utter astonishment letting it all sink in before she said anything.

"Finn, I'm glad that you told me," Shelby finally said. "I want you to be part of Beth's life as well. She needs an Uncle Finn, but could we just leave it that Noah is her birth father? I don't want her to get more confused than she's going to be."

"I was hoping that you'd say that," Finn said with a lop sided smile. "I'm not going to be over here everyday or anything like that. I'd just like to see her grow up, and I'm glad that she's going to be in my old room. It's really awesome up here when it rains on the roof. I miss the rain in the Hummel/Hudson basement. I could always sleep like a baby when it rained."

"If I ever need you and Rachel to baby-sit, you can sleep up here again. I'll leave your old bed here and put some sheets on it for you," Shelby said with a smile.

"That would be nice," Ms. Corcoran. "Rachel and I don't have a lot of baby experience, but we're fast learners."

"Please call me Shelby, I feel like I know you so well already," Shelby offered.

"Thanks Shelby," Finn said. "I really didn't want to give up this old house, but I'm glad that you and Beth will be living here. Mom and I have made some good memories here, and you and Beth will too. Oh and by the way, if you can avoid storing anything in the attic I would. It gets so cold up there in the winter and hot in the summer."

"I'll keep that in mind" Shelby said as she showed him the furniture that she wanted stored in Finn's old room.

Later that Sunday afternoon Kurt drove Blaine back to Dalton. "I'm sorry that New Directions beat the Warblers this time," Kurt said to Blaine.

"It's okay," Blaine said. "Your team would've beaten us at Sectionals if they could've used their secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?" asked Kurt.

"You silly, the Warblers just didn't have the good sense to let you do what you do best - perform," Blaine said.

"Blaine, it means a lot to me that you want to give up Dalton for me, but I want you to be sure first. I don't want you to go against your parents wishes even if you will soon be eighteen. I also don't you to miss out on any Ivy League opportunities either. We can continue to see each other like this on weekends and go to college together like we planned," Kurt offered.

"Thanks Kurt. I know what I want and what I want is you. You see if you can find a place for me to live in Lima, and I'll work on things here and with my parents," Blaine said before he kissed Kurt goodbye in the dorm parking lot.

Finn had finished helping Shelby and then made his way over to Rachel's. He rang the doorbell and was immediately greeted with a small brunette jumping into his arms for a soft kiss.

"Hi Rachel, I'm glad to see you too," Finn said between kisses.

"Hello Finn, I just want to see what a Regionals champion tasted like," she smiled at him.

"You're a Regionals champion too, and you taste wonderful," Finn said placing her back down on the floor. "Where're your dads?"

"Why do you always want to know where my dads are?" Rachel asked with a coy smile.

"I think that you know why," he whispered back to her.

"They're upstairs packing for another trip. They have to leave for Cincinnati in the morning," Rachel smiled. "Where did you end of sleeping last night since Blaine bumped you for your room?"

"I spent the night at Artie's, but I've got a lot of other stuff to tell you. Blaine wants to transfer from Dalton to McKinley. With him New Directions would be unbeatable," Finn said.

"Really, he wants to give up all the perks at Dalton? Where would he live? Isn't Dalton a boarding school?" Rachel asked.

"He and Kurt have already asked if he can live in the basement at Chez Hummel/Hudson after my new room is finished, but Burt put the brakes on that one."

"I bet he did. Was Carole in favor of it?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, step brothers are one thing, but significant others are not allowed," Finn said. "I guess that you're out of luck too, Finn said giving her a small hug. "They've got a lot of details to work out too. Number one being Blaine's parents are against him leaving Dalton for a public high school."

"I would have to agree with them. But things have been much better since Karofsky and Azimio are no longer with us," Rachel commented.

"I've got something else to tell you," Finn said excitedly. "I went over to our old house to help Shelby and Beth move some stuff in. She wants me to encourage you to come over and be a part of Beth's life."

"I'd like that," Rachel said softly.

"Rachel, I told her about my connection to Beth. I told her how I believed that I was her father for the first five months of Beth's life," Finn confided.

"What did she say?" Rachel asked.

"Shelby was surprised. She still wants Beth to know Puck as her birth father, and I'll be Uncle Finn. She doesn't want to confuse Beth anymore than she's going to be," Finn said.

"I think that's the best idea. I'm glad that you told her. Shelby needs to know why that little girl is so special to you," Rachel said.

"Rachel, if you and I were to get married one day, I really would be part of Beth's family," Finn said with a smile.

"You already are silly, you're her Uncle Finn."

-/-

I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. The idea for my short story "I Knew You When" popped in my head, and I need to get it written before the idea started to fade. Thank you for the kind reviews. Whistler Nights.


	22. Chapter 22 How Did This Happen?

**Chapter 22 – How Did This Happen?**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

By four o'clock that Sunday afternoon, Kurt was back on the road heading toward Lima from Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio. Maybe Blaine was right. It was ninety miles and a two hour drive one way between Lima and Westerville. When you're in love, 90 miles feels like 900.

Kurt had promised Blaine that he would try and find a place for him to live within the McKinley High School attendance area. Since Blaine's parents were against the idea of him leaving Dalton for a public school they'd probably cut him off so any place that he found would either have to be free of cheap.

Carole and Burt had already axed the idea of Blaine living downstairs with him after Finn moved to his new room out back. Rachel's dads would never agree to let a teenage boy live across the hall from Rachel even if he was gay. Finn wouldn't go for that idea either. Kurt had thought about asking Finn if he would mind staying the basement with him and letting Blaine have the new room. Then he thought better of the idea. Finn had lived his entire life in that cowboy closet, and he couldn't ask him to give up his new "Bachelor Pad" for Blaine. Somewhere in Lima there had to be a place for Blaine to live and he was going to find it.

Finn had spent that Sunday afternoon with Rachel just trying to come down from the adrenaline rush of winning the North West Regionals the day before in Columbus. Rachel was already knee deep in ideas for Nationals and Finn was just letting her rattle on. Tomorrow he'd worry about Nationals in New York. Today he just wanted to be with her and enjoy her enthusiasm.

Mr. Schuster called Rachel just as the afternoon was stretching into evening. He had received word that Vocal Adrenaline had won at their North East Regionals competition as well and was advancing to Nationals in New York along with them. They'd be going head to head with their fiercest competition for the National Championship.

Rachel turned to Finn and gave him the news.

"At least we didn't have to face them in our North West Sectionals or Regionals brackets since the Show Choir Board changed the pairings. They could've knocked us out before now," Finn said.

"Who says that they're going to knock us out now?" Rachel asked. "We blew everyone else away at our North West Regionals competition, and maybe we can have Blaine performing with us by them too."

"Yea, we could've had Sunshine performing with us too, instead of against us" Finn said before he realized that he may have said too much.

"You don't have to keep reminding me of that," Rachel said a little annoyed and a little embarrassed. Sunshine's going to be tough to beat, but you're forgetting that Vocal Adrenaline is a bunch of soulless robots. They don't have the heart the way that we do. And they graduated Jesse."

"You don't have to keep reminding me of him either," Finn said giving Rachel one of his famous lop sided grins and a kiss on top of the head.

Finn left Rachel's and headed back home in time for dinner. Kurt drove up about fifteen minutes behind him.

"Kurt while I was at Rachel's, Mr. Schuster called with the competition list for Nationals. While we were busy winning the North West Regionals, Vocal Adrenaline won the North East Regionals. We'll be going up against them for the National Championship in New York in May, and they graduated Jesse St. Douche Bag," Finn told Kurt.

"Maybe so," Kurt said, "but they've picked up Sunshine and she can easily go head to head with Rachel."

"You forget that their performance in pretty soulless. We can beat them on heart alone," Finn said confidently. "Besides if everything works out, we'll have Blaine as our secret weapon."

"Funny that you should say that, Blaine just said that I was New Directions' secret weapon," Kurt said with pride.

"You are, and we're so glad to have you back even if it took getting yourself expelled from Dalton. Just don't back talk Mr. Schue about Britany Spears again and we'll be fine," Finn smirked back at Kurt.

As the student body entered McKinley on Monday morning, they were greeted by the sight of the four foot trophy that New Directions had won at Regionals. Principal Figgans had placed it on a table in the school office window. The entire day passed without one glee club members getting slushied

"Guys, guys, take a seat," Mr. Schuster said as he entered the choir room that afternoon. "I'm so proud of all of you and your win Saturday at the North West Regioanals. In case you haven't heard, Vocal Adrenaline won the North East Regionals and will be waiting for us in New York in May."

"They don't scare us," Rachel said with enthusiasm. "We can easily kick their ass with one hand tied behind our backs."

"Don't get so cocky Rachel," Mr. Schue said. "I saw some of their Regionals performance on You Tube and we've got our work cut out for us. Sunshine was amazing."

"Mr. Schue, it's my fault that Sunshine isn't with us, so I'm going to do my best to make this up to our team," Rachel offered.

"Rachel, I know that you'll do your best, but we still have a lot of ground to make up. Now I want everyone to brainstorm and come up with your own list of possible song selections. We need one ballad and two showstoppers. Tomorrow we'll pool our ideas and see what comes up. In other news, the prom committee has asked us to perform a few songs at the prom this year. We were a big hit for Valentine's Day. Are we interested?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Do we have to dress alike?" Mercedes asked. "I've already got my eye on a prom dress to die for."

"Nope, I think that your prom dresses and tux's will be absolutely great. Show this school that the glee club has got some style,"

With the club cheering, Mr. Schue dismissed them for the day with a reminder to brain storm for some new songs for Nationals and revamping some old ones for prom.

Later that afternoon Finn and Rachel were up in her room. Rachel was frantically scanning her ipod for some song ideas while Finn was nuzzling the back of her neck.

"Finn, I'm concentrating on finding perfect songs for Nationals," she said dismissing his amorous attentions. "You should be searching too."

"Right now I'm searching the back of your neck and I must say that it's perfect," Finn said turning her around. "We've been practicing for Regionals non-stop since Sectionals. Don't you think that we might need a little 'us' time first before we jump into Nationals? Besides, your dads haven't left the house to us in weeks."

"I guess you're right, I've missed being alone with you," Rachel said giving in to a deep kiss as he lay her back on her bed. Soon school clothes were piling up on the floor and the two were down to their underwear enjoying their first afternoon alone in awhile when the door bell rang downstairs.

"Ignore it," Finn whispered as he trailed kisses down her jaw bone to her neck. After a few moments the doorbell rang again and Rachel sat up.

"Maybe it is something important. My car is out front so they have to know that someone's home," Rachel said as Finn pulled her back down on the bed.

Finn was trying to distract her with more kisses when the door bell rang a third time.

Breaking from the kiss, Rachel whispered "You've got more clothes on than I do. Would you mind running downstairs and seeing who it is?"

"Me? I've only got on boxers and socks." Finn said going in for another kiss.

"Yeah, that's three pieces, I've only got on two, plus you can dress faster than I can," Rachel said as the doorbell rang for a fourth time.

"Okay, but you owe me," Finn said pulling on his jeans.

Within a minute or two Finn was back upstairs. "Rachel, it's your mail lady. She has a registered letter that you have to sign for," Finn said a little annoyed.

Rachel had almost all of her clothes back on as she made her way down stairs, but her hair was a mess. The mail lady looked like she knew what had been going on and rolled her eyes as she handed Rachel the envelope.

"It's here, it's here," Rachel yelled as she ran back up the steps. "My letter from Juilliard is here!"

Reaching Finn sitting on her bed she said, "It's not a skinny rejection envelope or a fat acceptance envelope, and why would they send it by registered mail?"

"Well open it up and find out," Finn said. "Your letter opener is on your desk."

"I'm almost afraid to. I've been dreaming of this moment all of my life. What if they hated me," Rachel said fearing rejection.

"They're fools if they do, Finn smugly said.

Rachel opened it up with trembling hands and slowly read the letter from Juilliard.

"Finn, it's a call back. They want me to come back to New York and audition a second time. I've never had to do this before," Rachel said more than a little disappointed.

"Rachel you're looking at this as a rejection, it's not. Juilliard is only the most prestigious music school in the world; they only want a second look. Think of all the people who auditioned and didn't get a call back. It's not a yes, but it definitely not a no either," Finn said trying to reassure her. "Do you think your dads will want me to go with you again this time?"

Rachel was still a little stunned. "I've got to prepare for another audition, Nationals, and the prom? I don't think that I can fit it all it."

"Yes you can," Finn said. "You're Rachel Berry remember. The prom songs are only going to be revamped songs that we already know. By the way, I haven't asked you, but would you do me the honor of being my date for the McKinley High School prom this year?"

"Yeah sure," Rachel said reading the letter from Juilliard again.

"Well you don't have to sound so overjoyed about it," Finn said feeling a bit dejected.

"Oh Finn, I'm sorry. Yes, I will be honored to be your date for this year's prom. I'm just distracted by this letter from Juilliard. I expected a yes or a no, but not a maybe," Rachel sighed.

"Can I take your mind off of it?" Finn said leaning in for a kiss as he tried to unbutton her blouse again.

"I'm not in the mood anymore Finn. I need to fax a copy of this letter to Dad and Daddy. I feel like I'm starting over with this admission process. I've got to come up with all new material, and my dads need to know about this so they can adjust their schedule," Rachel complained while reading the letter again.

Finn saw that he was getting nowhere fast so he settled for helping Rachel start to plan for a second audition at Juilliard. "Don't worry Babe. You've already have two admission letters in your back pocket from Berkley and NYU, and if Hiram or Leroy can't go with you, I will. Maybe we can get those two rooms with the adjoining door again," he smiled wickedly.

Rachel was reading the dates over the phone to Leroy when she turned the calendar and realized that the Saturday that Juilliard wanted her back in New York, was the same Saturday as the prom. She faxed a copy of the letter to Leroy before she turned to Finn.

"Finn, I've got some bad news. I just checked the calendar and the weekend that Juilliard wants me in New York for the call back is the same weekend as the prom," Rachel said to Finn. "I can't miss this audition, and I can't ask you to miss the prom either."

"Rachel, you and Juilliard are more important than any school dance. I'll go to New York with you if you need me, and if you don't, I can either stay home, or go to the prom and perform with New Directions. The choice is yours," Finn offered.

"Thanks Finn, you're one in a million," Rachel said to Finn as her cell phone started to vibrate in her pocket with a text message. "It's Daddy, he says that he can get away from their big trial in Cincinnati to go with me to New York that weekend."

Finn looked disappointed. "I knew that a second trip with you to New York was probably too much to hope for. Our first trip was pretty amazing," Finn smiled as he remembered that trip.

"Finn, I'll always remember our first trip to New York together, and we'll have more. I guess that this is a good thing. You'll be here on prom night to lead New Directions through their performance."

"Yes, I'll be here, you don't have to worry about prom night. Mr. Schue and I'll take care of everything here. You just concentrate on your audition," he said with a half smile.

Finn soon left Rachel's house so he would be home in time for dinner. When he arrived home he found Burt, Carole and Kurt waiting for him but no dinner.

"Are we going out?" Finn asked when he noticed that dinner hadn't even been started.

"I don't know?" Kurt answered. "The two of them have been a giddy as teenagers since I got home. I think that they have something to tell us."

"Boys," Burt began. "We have some good, bad, and really great news to tell you guys, but I think that we should sit down first. Carole, do you want to be the one to tell them?"

Carole reached over and took Finn's hand. "Finn, the good news is that with the rent money that we're getting for the old house, we're going to start that room out back."

"Yes, yes!" Finn said as he fist pumped the air.

"Honey," Carole continued, "You're not going to be the one living in it."

"Is that the bad news?" Finn asked with a very confused look on his face. "If we're going to build it, why can't I live in it?"

Carole took a deep breath before she continued. "Finn, I was twenty years old when you were born. I'll soon be thirty seven. Do you think that I'm too old to give you and Kurt a little brother or sister?"

"Mom, what are you saying? Are you pregnant?" Finn said in total shock.

"Yes, yes, yes! We didn't think that it would happen, but it did. Please tell me that you're happy for us," Carole said squeezing Finn's hand.

"But Mom, how did this happen?"

"Finn, do you still not know how babies are made after what you went through with Quinn?" Kurt asked as he was hugging Burt in a tight bear hug and jumping up and down.

"Yeah, I know how babies are made, but Mom, I didn't think that you and Burt would be doing…..it."

"Well what did you think that they'd be doing on their wedding night, playing cards all night?" Kurt scolded Finn who was still quite dumbfounded.

"Finn, we're going to be a real family. This baby is going to be related to all of us. I know that you're going to be the best big brother in the world, you already are to Kurt. Just please be happy for us," Carole begged.

"Mom, I'm happy for you and Burt and Kurt and all of us," Finn finally said. "I'm happy Mom."

"I get dibs decorating the nursery," Kurt laughed as he looked over his shoulder at his step brother. "Finn I'm sorry about your bachelor pad."

"That's okay, Finn said with tears running down his face as he joined his new family in hugs all around. After the initial shock and celebrating wore off, Finn found a quiet spot and called Rachel.

"Rachel, its Finn. Are you sitting down? You're not going to believe this, but we're having a baby."

-/-

Thank you so much for reading and hopefully reviewing! Whistler Nights


	23. Chapter 23 And Baby Makes Five

**Chapter 23 – And Baby Makes Five**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

"Rachel are you there, did you hear me?" Finn said into his cell phone.

"I'm here," Rachel replied dumbfounded. "Would you repeat what you just said?"

"I said, we're having a baby," Finn replied.

"No we're not, I had shark week two weeks ago," Rachel insisted. "There's no way, and I would know something like this before you would."

"Oh, I'm not talking about us," Finn whispered. "I'm talking Mom and Burt. They're having a baby. Can you believe it? Kurt and I are going to be big brothers at seventeen."

"How did this happen? Rachel asked.

"I think that you know how it happened Rachel," Finn said a little exasperated.

"I know the biology of it Finn; I just didn't think that they would be starting a second family."

"I think that it's a big surprise to them too. It certainly floored me. Anyway, my bachelor pad is now the new nursery," Finn concluded.

"And you're mad about that?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not mad about anything, just a little stunned. I guess I thought that when I gave my mom away to Burt I didn't expect them to be making babies."

"What did you expect them to be doing? Playing cards all night?" Rachel questioned.

"That's exactly the same thing that Kurt said. I guess I never thought that my mom would be doing, you know. Not after all of these years, and she's my mom after all," Finn concluded.

"Finn you're a little naive if you think that sex is only for horny teenagers. I've heard of people having sex in their eighties."

There was a long pause on Finn's end of the phone before he said anything. "Rachel, thanks for painting that image in my mind. I'm not going to be able to sleep thinking that my mom and Burt are going to be upstairs doing it when they're eighty."

"Finn, sex is a part of life, if you're healthy then why not?

When your mom is eighty, we'll be sixty. I hope that we're still going strong," Rachel said with a small giggle.

"I never thought of it that way," Finn concluded. "Mom and Burt are happy, and I'm happy for them. This baby will really make us a connected family. He or she'll be related to all of us. Kind of like the glue in the middle." Finn said with a smile.

"Is it too late for me to come over?" Rachel asked. "I'd like to congratulate Burt and Carole myself."

"Rachel, you know that I'd never pass up a chance to see you. Come on over, I'll let them know that you're coming. And Rachel, I like the idea of you and me being sexy senior citizens."

"As long as we're sexy senior citizens together," Rachel said before she told him good bye and hung up the phone.

At the same time that Finn was on the phone to Rachel, Kurt was on the phone to Blaine giving him the news.

"I guess that this rules out any chance of you moving in with us if you transfer to McKinley, but I'm still working on finding a place for you," Kurt said to Blaine.

"Kurt, there're no ifs, ands, or buts about it. I want to be with you even if my parents don't want me to leave Dalton, Blaine said. "Have your dad and Carole said whether they want a boy or a girl?"

"I think that they're still in shock that they're going to starting over with a baby in their late thirties. Do you want to hear something funny?" Kurt asked. "I don't think Finn thought that they would be having sex. Did he think that they'd just be room mates or something?"

"Well it's his mom after all. Boys tend to put their moms on pedestals you know," Blaine offered.

"My mom isn't even here, and I still put her on a pedestal too. Thanks for helping me to see that. I won't give Finn such a hard time about his naiveté. Will you be coming down this weekend?" Kurt asked.

"I wouldn't miss it," Blaine said. "You and I'll have to plan the biggest baby shower that Lima has ever seen."

Rachel pulled up in the driveway of the Hummel/Hudson home and ran in the front door with a bundle of pink and blue balloons floating behind her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't ring the doorbell," Rachel gushed. "I just had to be one of the first to offer my congratulations."

"You don't have to ring the doorbell here," Burt said returning her hug. "You know that you're family."

"Where did you get the balloons?" Finn asked.

"I ran by the grocery store on the way here," Rachel answered. I didn't know which color to get, so I got both. When's the newest little Hummel going to arrive?"

"I didn't find out until today, but the doctor thinks that I'm three months. So little Hummel should be here in six months," Carole said.

As Rachel, Carole, Kurt and Burt were passing around the hugs; Finn was doing the math in his head. Then the realization of when this little miracle happened occurred to him. "I guess that they didn't play cards on their wedding night after all," Finn smiled to himself.

"Does the doctor think that it's a boy or a girl?" Rachel asked Carole.

"He's not one hundred percent positive, but I'm going to have the amniocentesis because of my age. We'll know for sure after that," Carole asked.

"Why are you having that?" Finn asked concerned.

"The doctor wants to check for Downs Syndrome and other things," Carole said placing her hand on Finn's arm.

"Mom, if the baby has Downs Syndrome, would you? Well, you know what I'm asking. Becky Johnson at school has Downs, and she's one of the sweetest kids I know," Finn asked.

"That's something that Burt and I haven't had a chance to talk about yet, but let's not get ahead of ourselves and just be happy for now," Carole said giving Finn a smile.

The next day at school the Glee Club was so excited about the Hummel baby that Mr. Schue had to remind them about Nationals before they got back to business. Mr. Schue had rolled in a TV from the library and they watched bits and pieces of Vocal Adrenaline's performance at the North East Regionals the weekend before.

Rachel was stunned when she saw Sunshine belt out a Whitney Houston song with such ease and perfection.

"They still can't dance," Mike added.

"It's still like watching a bunch of synchronized robots," Tina offered. "Their moves are perfect, but they're so mechanical."

After watching the Vocal Adrenaline clips a few more times, Mr. Schue took up their song ideas and copied them onto the white board.

Before Mr. Schue dismissed them for the day he asked, "I almost forgot, did any one come up with some ideas for songs from our song bank that we can use for prom?"

"Mr. Schue," Rachel interrupted. "I won't be here for prom. Juilliard has asked me to come back to New York for a second audition that day."

"What'd you do? Did you screw it so bad that you have to do it over?" Santana asked with a sneer.

"No Santana," Finn hissed at her. "It's like making it through to the next round on American Idol. Juilliard is only the finest music school in the world. Rachel has already gotten early admission to NYU and UC- Berkley. How many schools have accepted you?"

Santana only glared at Finn before she walked out of the room with Brittany right behind her.

"Calm down people," Mr. Shue said waving his hands for everyone to sit back down. "Are we going to do the prom gig or not?"

"Oh, I think that we should do it," Quinn said subtlety. "And Rachel, don't worry about Finn being alone at the prom. We'll make sure that he has company."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam spit out.

"I'm just saying that Finn has lots of female friends and he won't be a wall flower just because Rachel isn't here that's all."

Mr. Schue dismissed them and Finn could tell that Rachel was upset as they walked toward his truck.

"Rachel, I won't go to the damn prom, if it's going to upset you like this," Finn offered.

"No Finn, I trust you and New Directions needs one of us there to lead the routines. Without me they're going to be a man down anyway. You go to the prom and have a good time," Rachel said.

"You know that I would rather be with you in New York," Finn said squeezing her to him. "If Leroy or Hiram can't go at the last minute, you know that I'll be ready to be your wing man."

"But you're afraid of flying," Rachel joked.

"Not as long as I have your hand to hold onto," Finn said with his famous half smile.

Later that evening Finn was helping his mom with the last of the dinner dishes. Burt was already asleep in from of the TV and Kurt had gotten a phone call from Blaine.

"Mom," Finn said to Carole. "I'm excited for you and Burt and this baby, but if he or she does have Downs Syndrome or something else, what are you going to do? I mean, I look at Becky at school, and I'm so glad that she's here."

Carole folded the dish cloth before she placed it on the counter and turned to look at Finn in the eye. "Finn, we're family of four now, not just you and me anymore. If that comes up, we'll sit down with you and Kurt and discuss it just like we discuss everything that involves the two of you now. But for myself, I don't care what the amniocentesis report says. I feel like this baby is a gift to cement us together. You and Kurt will be going off to college in two years. This baby will keep Burt and me young, and the chances are excellent that this baby will be perfect."

"Thanks Mom," Finn said giving his mom a hug.

Later that evening Finn was talking to Rachel as the two of them were trying to work his physics homework over the phone.

"Rachel, I want you to go to your call back at Juilliard and not worry about a thing here in Lima," he said. "New Directions and that prom will be fine; I'll make sure of it."

"I know that you will," Rachel said to him. "I didn't thank you this afternoon for defending me against Santana earlier."

"I know that you can look after yourself, but I felt that it was the boyfriend thing to do," Finn said proudly. "I'm going to have a little brother or sister soon, and no one is going to push them around."

"Finn, I'm proud of you. You're already seeing this new baby as a sibling, and you're being all protective," Rachel exclaimed.

"I don't have any experience with this baby stuff," Finn said. "Would you want to ask Shelby if we can baby sit for Beth sometime? She's going to a year old soon?"

"I think that would be a great place to start," Rachel smiled before they said their good byes for the night.

-/- Thank you for reading, Whistler Nights


	24. Chapter 24  An Ice Prison

**Chapter 24 – An Ice Prison**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

A freezing rain was pouring outside of Rachel's window that weekday afternoon as Finn and Rachel were trying to work out a schedule of everything that lay ahead of them. Rachel had a second audition at Juilliard coming up followed by Nationals in New York.

Finn was still going to Mrs. Pillsbury/Howell's SAT prep classes in preparation for taking the SAT again. His math scores had been surprisingly good the first time, so Mrs. P/H and Rachel had been helping him get up to speed with the written and verbal parts. In addition to that he also had the New Directions performance at Prom and Nationals to get ready for as well.

Rachel had noticed that Quinn was getting restless in her relationship with Sam. Quinn had been going out of her way to be closer to Finn. Her remark about Finn not being alone at Prom had hit a nerve with Rachel.

Quinn had been Finn's first love, and she was the captain of the Cherrios. Even though Finn had tried to ease Rachel's fears, she always felt threatened by Quinn's beauty and her position in the high school pecking order.

Rachel had used masking tape and a large white board that she had borrowed from her dads' office to make a bulletin board size calendar for the two of them for the next two months.

Finn was sprawled out on Rachel's bed watching Rachel scribble on her over sized calendar. Rachel had finished writing in her things to do when she turned to Finn and asked what he had coming up.

"I don't know how we're going to get it all done, Finn said watching Rachel write. "I have SAT prep, school work; Prom, Nationals, and helping Burt start the work on the nursery. You have Juilliard, Nationals, and schoolwork too."

Rachel scribbled the things down that Finn had to do on the white board in a different color and then stepped back and looked at her work.

"Finn, I don't know how you're going to get everything done either. Look at all of the stuff that you have to do. See if you can eliminate just one of them," Rachel asked.

Finn looked at her list as he twisted his mouth for a moment before he spoke. I can't blow off SAT prep. My future at Ohio State is riding on that. I have to help Burt with the nursery; otherwise Baby Hummel will be living downstairs with me and Kurt. We've been busting our butts to get to Nationals for the last two years. I guess Prom is the only thing that I could let go of," Finn finally surmised.

"Finn, why don't you let Sam take over New Directions for Prom and come to New York with me and Daddy? There's so much of the city that I have to show you. You and I could take in a Broadway show or go ice skating or something," Rachel offered. "We'll work on your SAT prep on the plane."

"Sam had been biting at my heels to take over, but I barely have enough money to pay for my trip to Nationals," Finn said.

"What if I ask my dads to pay your way?"

"They paid my way last time, and that was only because you had no one else to go with you. I'm not going to ask them to pay my way again," Finn said just as they heard the loud boom of a power transformer explode outside and then the house was dark.

Finn and Rachel had been safe and cozy in the Berry house all afternoon and hadn't noticed the freezing rain coating the power lines outside.

Looking out the window Finn saw the downed power lines in Rachel's front yard and dangling over his truck as smoke and sparks continued to fly from the disabled transformer on the power pole.

"We can't go outside with all of the power lines on the ground. I'll call the power company and you round up all of the candles and flashlights that you can find while we still have daylight," Finn instructed. "We can't recharge our phones, so make the calls that you need to now and save the batteries."

Finn called his mom and she told him to stay put. Even if he could get to his truck, the roads were iced over and the emergency room at the hospital where she worked was already filling up.

Rachel finally reached one of her dads. Hiram and Leroy were Cincinnati, but told Rachel to stay put as well. They were glad that Finn was there and she wouldn't be alone.

The house was growing colder as it was getting darker outside. Finn found some firewood on the back patio and built a fire in the living room fireplace. They roasted marshmallows and popped pop corn and generally enjoyed the first few hours of their camping experience. Then Rachel began to worry.

"Finn, I'm afraid to go to sleep with those power lines on the ground outside. What if they set the house on fire? What if a spark causes your truck to explode?"

"I really think that those lines are dead by now," Finn offered. "The power company said that they'd get the power to them cut as soon as possible. I haven't seen any sparks or smoke from them in several hours."

"You're not going outside to check are you?" Rachel asked.

"My mother didn't raise a fool, but if you're worried we can take turns staying up," Finn said trying to reassure her.

Rachel cuddled into Finn's arms and was soon asleep in front of the fire. Finn watched the fire while she slept and listened to the sound of falling tree limbs outside.

Around midnight Finn eased Rachel out his arms and added a few more logs to the fire. She woke up and asked what time it was. When Finn looked at his watch, it was a little after midnight. The freezing rain had stopped, but the entire block around Rachel's house was dark.

Rachel sat up for awhile and quizzed Finn on his SAT vocabulary questions by flashlight. Finn was getting sleepy and was soon asleep on the couch. Rachel covered him with a blanket and sat down on the floor watching the fire and Finn sleeping peacefully. It was safe and warm in their little ice prison, but she knew that they couldn't stay like this for long.

When daylight came, Rachel was asleep with Finn on the couch. She had snuggled up next to him for warmth when the fire had gone out. Finn awoke to find her warm little body spooning against him. He kissed the top of her head and watched her sleep, feeling the rise and fall of her rhythmic breathing.

The house was cold, very cold. Finn could see a few bright embers in the fireplace and tried to get up without waking Rachel up. He eased himself from behind her and then out onto the icy patio. There were a few more sticks of firewood there, but not enough to go another day and night.

Looking out in the dim daylight Finn could see the trees either bent or broken from the heavy ice loads that encase them. The Berry's front yard looked like a battle zone of broken trees and power lines. Finn's truck had been spared a direct hit by the falling tree limbs, but was imprisoned in a thick coating of ice.

Rachel woke up and walked up behind him with the blanket that they had shared wrapped around her shoulders.

"What are we going to do now? Rachel asked.

"I'm going to build the fire back up and see if we can devise a way to make some hot coffee," Finn answered. "My phone is out of juice, but does your phone have a charger in your car?"

"Yes it does," Rachel said in delight. "Let's go out to the garage and plug it in."

The garage was cold as a tomb, but at least Rachel's car was not outside in the ice. Finn saw Hiram's prize stainless steel gas grill in the corner. "Help me push Hiram's grill out to the driveway and we'll have hot coffee and breakfast in no time," Finn said with a grin.

"Finn, you know that Dad's gas grill is his baby. Daddy and I can't even touch it."

"I think that Hiram would make an exception in this case," Finn said pulling the cover off of the massive grill.

The two were soon enjoying coffee and oatmeal with raisins when they heard Rachel's phone ringing out in the garage.

"It's your mother," Rachel said handing him the phone.

"Hey Mom, yes we're all right. No the power isn't back on yet, but we're making do with the fireplace and Hiram's gas grill. Did you spend the night at the hospital? I'm glad you did, I wouldn't want you to fall on the ice and hurt yourself or my new baby brother or sister. Where's Burt? Have you heard from Kurt? Okay Mom, Rachel and I'll try to go over there and help her out if we can get there. Bye Mom, take care and stay off of this ice."

Rachel had only heard one side of the conversation between Finn and his mom, but she had to ask, "Help who out?"

"Our new renter. She's having trouble getting the pilot light to the gas fireplace lit." Finn answered.

"Your new renter as in Shelby Corcoran?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," said Finn. "She's been keeping herself and Beth warm all night using the gas stove in the kitchen."

"She's been over there all night with no real heat and no lights with a baby?" Rachel asked putting their dirty dishes in the sink. "How are we going to get there?" 

"We'll have to walk if I can borrow some boots from one of your dads. The sidewalks are too slippery so we'll have to walk in the grass and stay away from the downed power lines." Finn answered. "See if you can call her on your cell phone and ask if she needs us to bring anything."

"I don't have her number," Rachel said a little embarrassed.

"Then call Mom back and ask her for it while I try to find some boots to wear," Finn suggested.

Two hours later Finn and Rachel had made it Shelby's house. She met them at the door holding a tightly bundled up Beth next to her chest.

"I'm so glad to see you," Shelby exclaimed holding Beth for warmth. "I'm not afraid for myself; I just don't want Beth to get sick."

"Its okay," said Finn. "I'll see if I can get the pilot light relit for you."

Finn had carried the necessary tools from Rachel's and Rachel had brought all the groceries that she could carry and the car charger for her phone.

Finn left the two women sitting beside the oven in the kitchen while he worked on the fireplace.

"I'm sorry that you and Finn had to walk all the way over here," Shelby offered Rachel. "I hope that you didn't fall on the ice or anything."

"No, we walked on the grass and avoided the sidewalks. Finn also knows of a few short cuts," Rachel answered.

"I bet he knows all of the short cuts between his old house and yours," Shelby said with a smile. "Would you like to hold Beth? She has been clinging onto me all night and my arms need a break."

"Sure," said Rachel reaching for the baby.

The two tried to make small talk while they heard Finn working on relighting the pilot light. It was still awkward for the two, so the conversation was mainly about Beth and the upcoming Nationals competition.

"I got it," Finn happily announced entering the kitchen.

"What do I do if it happens again?" Shelby asked.

"Call me; it only seems to go out when you need the heat the most and it's not the easiest to relight." Finn said wiping his hands on a paper towel.

"What are you doing for heat at your house?" Shelby asked Rachel.

"We've been using the fireplace, but we're almost out of firewood," Rachel replied.

"Would you two like to stay here with Beth and I until the power comes back on?" Shelby asked. "It's the least that I can do since you two risked your lives getting over here to help us."

"It's up to Rachel," Finn said holding his cold hands over one of the gas burners on the kitchen stove.

"I'm okay with that, but I may have to use your car to recharge my cell phone later on. I'll need to call my dads and tell them where I'm at," Rachel asked.

It was agreed that Finn and Rachel would stay to help Shelby since there was a small baby in the house. Beth's port a crib was set up near the warm fireplace and the others spent the afternoon playing Monopoly by the kitchen windows.

"It's none of my business, but I may have a solution for more than one problem. Are you doing anything with my old room upstairs other than using it for storage?" Finn asked Shelby.

"No, you helped me put a few pieces of furniture up there when we moved in and Beth is too small to be up there by herself. Why do you ask?" Shelby questioned.

"Kurt has a friend at Dalton who wants to transfer to McKinley and he needs a place to live. He could help you out with pilot lights, lawn work, and repairs," Finn offered.

"I don't know," Shelby said. "I'd have to meet him first. I'm assuming that being from Dalton he's a male," Shelby answered.

"Yes, he's a guy and you might remember him. He's the Warbler's lead, and he helped Kurt paint my old bedroom upstairs pink for Beth. He's also Kurt's boyfriend," Finn offered.

"So he's gay?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Rachel asked.

"No, not at all. It just explains why anyone would give up a posh private boys school and move here to be with Kurt," Shelby said sipping from her hot coffee. "I'll have to have a background check first, but I'm open to someone using your old room in exchange for some help around here."

"Then I'll call Kurt and you three can work out a meeting," Finn said just as he took the last of Rachel's Monopoly money.

By early evening the power had been restored and Finn and Rachel made their way back to Rachel's house. The power crew had been by and power lines had been rehung on the poles. There were still so many broken tree limbs down in the yard that would have to be removed.

Hiram and Leroy had still hadn't returned from Cincinnati so Rachel took Finn up on his offer to sleep on the Hummel/Hudson couch for the night. After chipping enough ice from Finn's truck to see where they were going they made their way over to Finn's house to find Burt cooking a big dinner.

"Where's Mom," Finn asked helping Rachel into the house. "Is she still at the hospital?"

"Yes, she's still there," Burt answered. "They're letting the staff sleep in the on call rooms. She said that she'd be home as soon as it was safe enough to drive and the hospital would let her go."

Rachel, Finn, and Burt were just sitting down to eat when what looked like an ambulance drove up in the driveway. Burt went to look and found two paramedics helping Carole up the steps.

"Honey, is everything okay?" Burt asked the paramedics as he took Carole's hands.

"Everything's fine," laughed one of the paramedics. "We just couldn't let our little momma-to-be drive herself home on the ice so we gave her a ride in the ambulance. Besides, Carole is our favorite nurse at the hospital, she looks after us."

"Mom looks after everyone," Finn said hugging his mom and thanking the paramedics before they left.

"Mom, Rachel's going to sleep here on the couch tonight. She has power at her house now, but I didn't want to leave her alone over there with all of the broken trees," Finn said helping his mom out of her coat.

"I wouldn't think of leaving her over there all alone. If you hadn't brought her, I would've of sent you back after her," Carole said giving Rachel a small hug.

Carole then gave Shelby a call to see if everything was alright before she sat down to eat dinner with Burt, Finn and Rachel.

"I told you, she looks after everyone," Finn whispered to Rachel as they sat down to eat.

"I know," Rachel whispered back. "Shelby maybe my mother, but Carole will always be my mom."

-/-

Until next time, thank you so much for the reviews! Whistler Nights.


	25. Chapter 25 Pink or Blue?

**Chapter 25 – Pink or Blue?**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

Carole had finally reached the fifteenth week of her pregnancy, the earliest that her doctor would perform the amniocentesis. A lot had happened in the three weeks since she had first found out that she was pregnant. The freezing rain storm that had covered Lima had melted. Everyone's power had been restored, but a lot of broken trees still had to be cut up and removed.

Blaine and his parents had met with Shelby and Principal Figgans and he was moving to Lima after mid-terms.

Practice had begun in earnest for Nationals, Finn was doing the ballad. Finn was singing the first half of Foreigner's _I Wanna_ _Know What Love Is_ as a solo, with New Directions joining in on the second half after the curtain rose behind Finn. Rachel was so proud of Finn every time he sang it in rehearsals. It felt like he was singing to her alone because he was. Kurt was back and Blaine was going to join New Directions so they felt like they had a chance against Sunshine and Vocal Adrenaline.

Prom and Rachel's trip to Juilliard were in three days on Saturday. Finn was staying in Lima for the prom because Leroy was going with Rachel to New York. Finn had offered to skip the prom, but Rachel insisted that he go and be the lead for New Directions without her.

A lot had happened in those three weeks, but a lot still remained the same.

It was raining that Wednesday morning of Carole's amnio and Burt was trying to be cool and calm in the waiting room, but he was losing the battle. He had picked up the same magazine for about the twentieth time when he looked up and saw Finn and Kurt burst through the doors of the waiting room.

"Where's Mom?" Finn asked with a concern.

"She's in the back getting prepped, they're going to come and get me when they're ready to start. What are you two doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Burt questioned the two boys.

"We checked ourselves out. Finn told the nurse that he had a headache, and I told her that my stomach hurt. We had to be here for you guys," Kurt explained.

"I'm glad that you came," Burt said. "I thought that I was ready for this, but I'm not. You know how I'm with needles."

"We're here for you man," Finn said. "I know that the results won't be back for three weeks, but will you find out if it's a boy or girl today?"

"We should," Burt said. "I really don't care either way. I just want Carole and the baby to be okay."

"You know that I pulling for a boy," Finn grinned. "I'm going to teach him how to throw a perfect spiral before he goes to kindergarten." 

"Don't get ahead of yourself Cowboy. If it's a girl, she's going to be a fashionista with a lifetime subscription to Vogue," Kurt informed Finn.

"I'm glad that both of you are both on board with this baby thing, because frankly I'm worried," Burt said with a long sigh.

"What are you worried about?" Kurt asked.

"Do you know how old I'm going to be when this child graduates for high school? I'm going to be paying for his or hers college education out of my Social Security check," Burt confessed.

"I doubt that," Kurt interrupted. "They keep raising the age for Social Security eligibility."

"Kurt, I wasn't making a joke, I've already had one heart attack. I don't want to leave Carole with another child to raise alone. No offense to you Finn, she's done a great job with you."

"None taken," Finn said with a smile.

"Dad, you have been doing much better since you stopped having Slim Jims and Red Bulls for breakfast. You and Carole walk every day and your blood pressure and cholesterol are where they should be," Kurt said squeezing his dad's hand.

"I don't know, I just thought that I would be having grandchildren at this stage of my life, not children of my own," Burt concluded.

"Do you want Mom to keep the baby?" Finn asked bluntly.

"She's already so much in love with this child. I'm in love with it too. I'm just worried that's all," Burt answered.

"Don't be," answered Finn. "This child has two brothers that love it too, and he or she will be taken care of no matter what. Isn't that right Kurt?"

"That's right Dad. Diva or football hero, we've got this covered," Kurt confirmed. "Now why don't you get back there with your wife and find out if it's a boy or a girl. I'm getting tired of saying he or she and him or her."

Burt got up to hug Finn and Kurt just as the nurse came out to get him.

"We're ready for you Mr. Hummel," the nurse said. "Are these two young men part of the family?"

"We're the brothers," Finn said with pride.

"We have a good sonogram image right now if they would like to come back before we begin the procedure," the nurse said.

Finn and Kurt only nodded as they followed Burt and the nurse back to where Carole was on a draped operating table. Burt took a seat by Carole's head while the doctor started explaining the sonogram to everyone.

"Everything looks fine," the doctor announced pointing out the beating heart. "He's developing well and I see no problems at all."

"He, did you say he?" Finn asked with a very wide grin.

"Yes, he's definitely a boy," the doctor said pointing to the sonogram.

"Yes, yes," Finn said as he fist pumped the air.

"Burt, I'm sorry," Carole said. "I think you and Kurt were hoping for a girl."

"All that I want is for you and HIM to be safe and healthy," Burt said kissing Carole on the forehead.

"It's okay," Kurt said. "When Blaine moves in over at Shelby Corcoran's, Beth will be our little fashionista. I can't wait to tell her that she's going to have a little boy for a playmate. And who says that little boys can't be fashionable too?"

"Mom, you're still the only girl in this family," Finn offered. "Maybe we need to go to the animal shelter and get a girl dog or cat so you won't be so out numbered."

"I like it this way, having all of my men around me," Carole said squeezing Finn and Kurt's hand.

"I'd like to proceed with the amniocentesis now, are you two young men staying or going?" the doctor asked.

"We're going," Finn said dragging Kurt out the door with him. "Burt, if you need us, we'll be in the waiting room."

Almost an hour later Burt and Carole met the two boys in the waiting room.

"Mom, are you okay?" Is the baby okay?" Finn asked.

"We're fine," Carole said. "I just need to go home and take it easy for the rest of the day. You three can wait on me hand and foot. Wait, aren't you two supposed to be in school right now?"

"We checked ourselves out at the nurse's office, but we're feeling much better now," Kurt confessed. "If we hurry we can make it back in time for Glee rehearsals. Prom is in three days and then we can focus entirely on Nationals after that."

Finn and Kurt helped Carole into her car before they headed back to McKinley in Kurt's Navigator. They arrived there just as the group was entering the auditorium for rehearsals.

"Rachel," Finn said in delight, "I'm going to be a brother."

"We already knew that," Rachel said. "Did you find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

Finn looked confused.

"I think what Finn is trying to say is that we're going to have a brother and everything looks good," Kurt said shaking his head.

"Rachel, I wish that you could've seen him. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He has arms and legs and the biggest head and man pack that you've ever seen," Finn blurted out.

"That's too much information," Rachel and Kurt almost said in unison.

After a few more minutes of questions and answers about Baby Hummel, Mr. Shue called the group to order to go over the choreography for the prom on Saturday night.

"Rachel, I know that you'll be in New York Saturday and won't be singing with us for prom. So if you would like to head on home that'll be fine. We're only going to be rehearsing prom numbers today," Mr. Schue offered.

"I'll be happy to wait for Finn," Rachel answered. "I want to go by his house and see Carole anyway. I can work on my homework while you guys rehearse."

The group minus Rachel began going over the reblocked numbers that they had chosen from their song bank for prom.

Quinn and Sam would repeat _I've Had the Time of My Life_ as the last song of their four song set list. While they were singing Rachel had to notice. Instead of gluing her eyes to Sam like she had done at Sectionals, Quinn was instead stealing glances at Finn. Sam had even noticed.

-/- Until next time! Thank you for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts lists. Whistler Nights


	26. Chapter 26 The 2011 McKinley Prom

**Chapter 26 – The 2011 McKinley High School Prom**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

Finn kissed Rachel goodbye at her house that Friday afternoon. He wished her good luck before she left for New York for her call back audition at Juilliard.

"I wish that you were going with me this trip," Rachel whispered to Finn as Leroy loaded their bags in the trunk of his black Lexus.

"I do too," Finn whispered back. "I'll never forget our first trip. If you get scared again, I'm only a phone call away."

"I packed my lucky fleece pajamas that you gave me. One of us needs to be here for New Direction's performance at the prom tomorrow night," Rachel smiled at Finn.

"Our four song performance is going to be first and then they'll have a DJ for the rest of the night. I'm going to perform with New Directions and then head home since my girl isn't going to be there," Finn said with a pout.

"Don't do that," Rachel asked. "My audition is at 9:00 AM Saturday morning and hopefully Daddy and I can make our afternoon return fight to Lima. If we can make it back in time, I'm going to try and get to the prom, so save the last dance for me."

"Rachel, I didn't even rent a tux. I was going to wear my black suit that I wore to Mom's wedding and then head home."

"Well, I don't have a prom dress either; I was going to wear my red bride's maid dress. I don't want you to miss the prom because of me, so go ahead and hang out with friends. I'll get there as quickly as I can. Hopefully my audition won't run long. If I can't make it, I'll call you."

Finn kissed her goodbye and good luck one more time before he closed the car's passenger door. He watched Leroy back out of the driveway and head to the airport.

"Call me when you land," Finn called out to her as he waved goodbye to the departing car.

Finn headed home before he had to be at the gym later that evening for one last rehearsal with the jazz band. The maintenance men had finally set up the risers for them in the gym that afternoon.

Finn arrived home to find Blaine's car already parked on the curb out front.

"Blaine, are you going to be performing with us tomorrow night?" Finn asked Blaine.

"Not until my transfer is complete, until then I'm still a Warbler. I'm here to be Kurt's date. He told me that one of his dreams is to dance with his significant other at his high school prom."

"I've got to say that I've never seen Kurt as happy as he has been lately. I hate to ask, but have you two figured out who's going to lead when you're dancing? I usually just let Rachel drag me around the floor."

"Blaine is leading," Kurt said as he came through the door carrying his tux in a bag. "Blaine is taller so he should lead unless he wants to take turns."

Blaine and Kurt made their way downstairs leaving Finn upstairs to find his mom putting dinner together.

"What time is dinner? Kurt and I have to be back at school at 7:00 for one final rehearsal with the jazz band before prom tomorrow night," Finn asked as he noticed a grimace on his mom's face.

"I'll have you out the door by 6:30 if you'll help me," Carole said handing Finn the silverware and napkins for the table.

"Mom, are you okay? Is it the baby?" Finn asked with concern in his voice.

"We're fine," Carole said. "I'm just having a little cramping that's all."

"Sit down, Mom and tell me what to do. Do you want me to call Burt?"

"No, don't call Burt. It's just a little cramping, and it isn't bad. Just help me get dinner on the table and I'll be fine."

Finn yelled downstairs for Blaine and Kurt to join him and the three of them soon had dinner finished while Carole directed the process.

Burt arrived in time for dinner and Finn pulled him aside to tell him about the cramping even though Carole had asked Finn not to.

Finn and Kurt left for rehearsal in Finn's truck leaving Blaine and Burt to do the dishes. Burt had made Carole comfortable on the couch with orders to call him if she needed anything.

As usual, Mr. Schue was late. The group and the jazz band had already assembled at the gym amid the prom committee members hanging streamers and balloons. The four songs that they had selected either omitted Rachel or had Quinn taking Rachel's verses in the songs.

"It's not perfect, but it's close," Mr. Schue said after the fourth run through.

"What we're missing is Rachel," Finn concluded.

"I think that we're doing very well without her." Quinn said giving Finn a look. "I can easily take her place."

"You're only taking her place for one night," Finn said.

Luckily Finn's phone began to ring at that moment. He told the group that it was Rachel calling from New York and walked outside to take the call.

"Are you planning on reclaiming Finn in the dwarf's absence?" Santana asked Quinn quietly.

"Who knows," Quinn said with a smile. "You know what they say; when the cat's away the mice will play."

"Hi Rachel," Finn said into the phone. "I'm assuming that you and Leroy made it to New York okay. Are you at the same hotel where we stayed?"

"Yes, we're at the same hotel, but thankfully not the same rooms. I would hate for Daddy to find out that the two rooms that we had were adjoining," Rachel said with a muffled giggle.

"Are you scared this time?" Finn asked.

"A little, but every time that I get nervous, I just think of you and pretend that you're here encouraging me," Rachel said before the two said their goodnights.

When Finn had finished his call, he returned to the rehearsal to find that Mr. Schue had dismissed everyone. Quinn and one or two band members who were packing up their instruments were the only people left.

"Kurt asked me to tell you that he caught a ride back home with Mercedes. He was in a hurry to get home to see his precious Blaine," Quinn said.

"Listen Quinn, I'm his step brother, and I live with him. If I'm okay with him being gay and dating a dude, then it shouldn't be so hard for you. He's the happiest that I've seen him in a long time," Finn rebuffed her.

"Oh, I'm okay with him dating another guy," Quinn corrected him. "I'm just glad that it's not you that he's still chasing."

"What's that supposed to mean? And where the hell is Sam?" Finn asked shooting her a look.

"Sam went out to the lobby to get a diet drink for me, all this singing has left me thirsty. Finn, I'm just saying that I'm glad that you're not playing for the other team too. I remember when both Kurt and Rachel were panting at your heels. I would hate for someone as fine you to be wasted on either of them. Isn't it written in the stars that the quarterback is destined to end up with the cheerleader?"

"Quinn, that's my girlfriend that you are talking about! You and I had our shot, and you blew it!" Finn snarled at her. "I'm with Rachel now, and I'm finally in love. I thought that I loved you, but I didn't."

"Ouch, Finn, that hurts," Quinn answered. "I'm just concerned about what you're going to do if she gets accepted at Juilliard and she's away from you for months at a time? She's already been accepted at Berkley and NYU and we both know that you and I'll be staying in Ohio."

"That's something that Rachel and I will have to work out," Finn said as Sam came through the door with Quinn's diet drink.

"Can't you leave my girlfriend alone for one minute?" Sam shot at Finn.

"Believe me bro, I'm trying," Finn said angrily making his way to the door.

Finn arrived home that night and found that Carole and Burt had already gone to bed. The door at the top of the stairs to the basement was closed so Finn decided to bed down on the couch for the night. Even with Carole's extra pillows and blankets, he was too tall for the couch and soon found himself making a bed on the floor.

Saturday morning found Finn waking with a stiff back from sleeping on the floor in the living room. Burt was standing over him shaking him.

"I know that you're going to be sore from sleeping on the floor, but if you want to go up to our bathroom and take a hot shower go ahead. Carole and I have already had our showers and once Kurt gets up there won't be anymore hot water for awhile," Burt told Finn as he got up from his bed on the floor.

"How's Mom this morning?" Finn asked Burt.

"She had a good night and she's up making pancakes," Burt answered.

Finn hurried up to Burt and Carole's room and enjoyed the last of the hot water pounding his sore back muscles. He had to laugh to himself for a second at the thought of Kurt getting up to a cold shower. Finn usually was the last one awake in the mornings and there was never any hot water left.

At lunch time, Finn tried to call Rachel but her phone went directly to voice mail. He tried again at 2:00, but she still didn't pick up. He guessed that her audition was running longer than it had the first time when he went with her.

Nearing 5:00 Finn still hadn't heard from her as he started getting ready for the prom. Blaine and Kurt had totally hogged the bathroom in the basement, so he was glad that he had Burt and Carole's bathroom to use. He really didn't want to be part of the drama in the basement as Kurt and Blaine helped each other get ready. He had noticed their matching boutonnières in the refrigerator.

Finn arrived at the gym early to find Mr. Schue pacing the floor nervously as the jazz band set up.

"What are you so up tight about?" Finn asked his teacher.

"Oh, I don't know. I usually chaperone these things with Emma, I mean Mrs. Pillsbury/Howell. She's going to be here tonight, but this time she'll be with Carl." Mr. Schue answered.

"I'm sorry that things didn't work out for you two," Finn answered. "You two looked like you were made for each other."

"It's my fault that she's the one that got away, besides Carl is actually making her better."

Other member of New Directions began to arrived and make their way over to where they would be performing. Everyone was almost there when Mr. Schue felt someone tap him on the back of his shoulder. Turning around, he was totally speechless when he realized who had tapped him. Dustin Goolsby, the new director of Vocal Adrenaline was standing toe to toe with him.

"Mr. Schuster," Dustin Goolsby began. "I hope that you don't mind that I'm here. Never having seen your group perform before, I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to check out our competition. Besides my date wanted to come and see your group perform so much that she practically dragged me here. I think that you already know my date, so I won't need to introduce you."

Mr. Schue was again caught totally off guard when he realized who Dustin Goolsby's date was. It was Terri Schuster, his ex-wife.

"Terri, what are you doing here? And what are you doing here with him?" Mr. Schue asked her in total shock.

"Will, we're divorced," Terri cooed entwining her arm in Dustin's. "You've made it very clear that there will be no second chance for us, so I've moved on. Dustin is new to the area and we've been out a few times. I told him that your little group would be entertaining here tonight and this would be a good chance to see what Vocal Adrenaline is up against."

Mr. Schue was not sure if it were shock or anger that swept over him at that moment, but he wasn't going to let Terri or Dustin Goolsby see that they had unnerved him.

"Fine, I hope that you two enjoy our performance," Mr. Schue said smugly. "New Directions will be retooling some of our old numbers for prom tonight."

"I'm sure that your little group will do just fine," Terri said to her ex-husband before she drug her date over to the refreshments table.

"Can you believe that?" Mr. Schuster said to Finn as he turned around. "Not only is she dating the director of Vocal Adrenaline of all people, but she had the nerve to bring him here!"

"It'll be okay," Finn said to his teacher. "We're only doing our old songs and we're performing without Rachel. Mr. Goolsby will see us without our secret weapon."

"I guess you're right. He might underestimate us now and then we can blow him away at Nationals," Mr. Schue said patting Finn on the back.

The prom began with introductions from Principal Figgins and then New Directions performed their four numbers. The DJ took over and the group coupled up and began dancing and socializing. Finn wanted to go home, but he promised Rachel that he would stay and save the last dance for her.

Looking at his phone, he saw that he had missed two calls from Rachel. Hitting his call back button, his call went straight to her voice mail again. Feeling like a fifth wheel, he noticed Becky Johnson flying solo too. Making his way over to where she stood, he asked Becky if she wanted to dance just as the DJ started to play a slow song.

"Oh Finneybear, I'd love to dance with you," Becky gushed, "but I don't know how to slow dance."

"I don't either, but we can try together," Finn smiled.

Finn was a foot taller than Rachel, but Rachel was tall compared to shorter Becky. Finn and Becky made an odd pair as Becky stood on Finn's feet just like a little girl dancing with her father.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" Santana smirked to Quinn.

"Yeah, they're about as cute as David and Goliath," Quinn answered snidely.

The dance wore on and Finn mainly nursed a cup of punch on the sidelines and talked football with the guys. Around 10:00 Rachel still hadn't shown up and Principal Figgins was about to announce the Prom King and Queen and their court.

"I'm leaving," Finn told Artie. "I keep missing Rachel's calls so I'm going to try and track her down."

"Don't you want to stay and see who wins?" Artie asked Finn.

"Nah, it's just a popularity contest, and we all know that Quinn and Sam are going to take it," Finn grinned at Artie.

Finn was just about to leave, but decided to wait with Artie to see who had won.

Principal Figgins began, "Children, the student body has voted, and I have the winner's names here in my hand. All of our female students have voted and in third place for Prom King is Sam Evans!"

Finn was surprised that Sam had been voted third place. He was sure that Sam would have been voted Prom King.

Principal Figgins continued, "Our female student body has cast their votes and Kurt Hummel finishes in second place for Prom King!"

Kurt took his place beside Sam on the stage and waved at Blaine who was clapping for him.

"Children, it you will be quiet, I have the name of our Prom King in my hand. Our female student body has voted, and has chosen Finn Hudson as our 2011 Prom King!" Principal Figgins shouted into the microphone.

Finn was in shock as Artie and Mike pushed him toward the stage.

"I didn't know that I was running," Finn said embarrassed.

"The women of McKinley have voted, and they have chosen you!" Mr. Schuster said clapping for Finn.

Finn awkwardly took his place on the stage beside Kurt and Sam and waited for Principal Figgins to make the announcements for Prom Queen and her two runners up.

"Children, you will have to be quiet if you want to hear who the men of McKinley have chosen for this year's Prom Queen and her princesses," Principal Figgins announced.

"The male student body has voted, and they have chosen Santana Lopez as our third place runner up!" Principal Figgins announced.

Santana made her way to the stage and took her third place runner up position beside Sam as Principal Figgins presented her with a bouquet of red roses.

"Our men have voted and chosen Rachel Berry as our second place runner up!" Principal Figgins then announced.

Finn leaned over to Principal Figgins and told him that Rachel was not there. No knowing what to do, Principal Figgins handed the second place runner up roses to Kurt.

"Now children, the moment that you have been waiting for has arrived," Principal Figgins announced. "The men of McKinley have voted and have chosen our very own Quinn Fabray as your 2011 McKinley High School Prom Queen!"

Quinn beamed as she made her way to the stage and took her place beside Finn. She couldn't help but notice Sam's scowl as the crown was pinned to her hair.

"And now ladies and gentlemen let's hear it for our third place finishers Santana Lopez and Sam Evans and our second place finishers Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel," clapped Principal Figgins.

The applause for second and third place was fading when Principal Figgins announce the next dance.

"Our next dance will begin with our Prom King and Queen, Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray taking the spot light first."

Finn led Quinn to the spot light in the center of the gym floor. They were dancing alone in the spot light while the student body watched in awe from the sidelines.

"I told you that we would end up here," Quinn whispered to Finn as they danced. "The entire student body sees what you can't, we belong together."

"No we don't," Finn whispered back to her. "Just smile for a few pictures and I then I'll be heading back to where I belong, with Rachel."

Quinn could feel the painful sting as she and Finn danced alone in the spotlight dance. Then looking over Finn's shoulder, Quinn saw who she thought was Rachel entering the gym door in her short red bride's maid dress. There Quinn was, dancing alone with Finn while the student body watched memorized.

Seizing the moment, Quinn took Finn's face in both hands and kissed him passionately in front of the entire student body. In front of Rachel.

Finn never saw Rachel turn and leave in his haste to get Quinn off of him.

"I told you that we were done," Finn yelled at Quinn as he shoved her away from him.

Kurt rushed to Finn's side and told him what had happened with Rachel. Finn took the second place runner up bouquet of roses from Kurt and ran from the gym.

Quinn stood humiliated in the spot light alone. Sam shook his head and left the prom alone.

Finn reached the school parking lot in time to hear Rachel's Prius squeal the tires on its way through the gate. When Finn caught up with Rachel she was already at home.

Leroy answered the door. "She doesn't want to see you," Leroy said to Finn

"I don't care who she doesn't want to see, she's going to see me!" Finn shouted as he pushed past Leroy and made his way up to Rachel's bedroom.

"Open the door Rachel, we're going to talk if I have to stand here all night," Finn said in a calmer voice.

As she opened the door, Finn presented her with the bouquet of roses.

"Did you stop and buy those at a grocery store on your way over here," Rachel asked with tear stained eyes.

"No Rachel, the men of McKinley voted. You're a prom princess."

"Me," Rachel said in disbelief.

"Yes," Finn said. "I've been campaigning for you with all of the guys for weeks. If you had stuck around, we could have had a spotlight dance."

"But I saw Quinn and you dancing, and she kissed you," Rachel said through tears.

"That's exactly what you saw. Quinn kissed me, I didn't kiss her. I told her loud enough for the entire student body to hear it that she and I were through. I told her that my place was with you," Finn said softly as he wiped a mascara stained tear from Rachel's cheek.

"But Rachel, we need to talk," Finn continued. "You seem to think that you're not good enough for me when it's me that's not good enough for you. Right now I'm the quarterback of the football team, but Rachel, that won't last. Quinn only sees the position and the uniform. Status is all that she's after. Hell, that's why I play football. Without football, I'm just another Lima loser. A nothing, a nobody. But Rachel, you're not. You've got real talent that won't be forgotten after high school. You're going to leave all of us in the dust. I wish that you could see yourself the way that I do."

"How do you see me?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I see you as a beautiful woman who can't seem to see her own beauty. I see you as an insecure woman who has nothing to be insecure about. I see you as the woman I love, and I'm humbled to be loved by you. I don't want Quinn, what I want is you. You have my word on it. Please don't let these insecurities ruin what we have."

Rachel took the roses from his hands and placed them on her dresser.

"You promised me the last dance remember?" Rachel said looking up into Finn's waiting eyes.

"The prom is probably over by now," Finn answered.

"Who needs the prom when we make our own music," Rachel said as she placed his hand on her waist and they began to dance slowly to the music that they played in their heads.

Finn and Rachel had slow danced to their own silent symphony for a few minutes when they heard the repeated door bell ringing from downstairs. The ringing was followed by loud voices and then hurried footsteps on the stairs.

"Finn, Finn, why aren't you answering your phone? We've got to go!" Kurt yelled while he and Blaine ran up the stairs.

"Kurt what are you doing here? Where do we have to go?" Finn answered the panicked Kurt.

"You and me, we've got to get over to the ER at St. Rita's Hospital," Kurt panted breathlessly. "Baby Hummel is in trouble."

-/- Thank you for the reviews and alerts! I really appreciate them. Another chapter is on the way. Whistler Nights.


	27. Chapter 27 Cause and Effect

**Chapter 27 – Cause and Effect**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

Finn stood there in Rachel's room trying to comprehend the words that Kurt has just desperately told him, "Baby Hummel is in trouble." Finn was numb and motionless. He understood that Kurt was telling him that the fifteen week old fetus that his mom was carrying was in trouble, but what about his mom? No one had mentioned Carole.

"Come on Finn, we've got to get to the hospital, our little brother is in trouble!" Kurt pleaded as he drug Finn toward the door.

"When?" Finn uttered as his feet involuntarily moved him down the Berry's steps.

"Dad just called me. They're on his way to the ER at St. Rita's and they wanted us to meet them there," Kurt begged Finn.

"I'm going with you," Rachel said giving her dad a knowing look.

"I'll put your roses in water for you, call me when you have any news," Leroy said as he ushered the four teens out the door toward Kurt's waiting Navigator.

The ride was a tense one. Kurt and Blaine were in the front seat and Rachel and Finn were in the back. Rachel held Finn's hand tightly as she felt him trembling. Finn buried his head in Rachel shoulder as he whispered to her softly, "I can't lose her."

When the Navigator pulled up to the entrance of the ER, Blaine told the three of them to hurry on in; he would find a parking place and park the car.

The registration desk directed them to the elevator and up to maternity to find Burt pacing in the hallway.

"What's going on with Mom?" Finn asked frantically as soon as he saw Burt.

"Your mom is okay," Burt reassured him. "It's the baby that everyone is concerned about. She has been cramping ever since the amniocentesis. When she started spotting tonight, I insisted that we come to the hospital. I'm going to go back with her now; she wanted me to wait here until you arrived."

Rachel and Finn took a seat on one end of the waiting room and Blaine followed Kurt to the other end.

"Rachel, I'm glad that Kurt and Blaine can't hear us, I've got to talk to you about this baby. I can't lose my mom. It's been me and her for as long as I can remember. She's the only family that I have. I'm not losing her over a baby that I've never even met," Finn said softly.

"I think that you're getting ahead of yourself," Rachel said smoothing Finn's hair. It's just a little cramping and spotting and the doctor said that it was normal after an amniocentesis. Your mom's a nurse, and Burt brought her straight to the hospital. And you're wrong about Carole being your only family. You have Kurt and Burt now."

"Burt and Kurt are step family. Mom is my only blood family," Finn said burying his face in his hands.

"Finn, one of my dads is my step-dad, but I don't know which one. But neither one of them couldn't love me more than the other one."

"Thank you for coming with me tonight," Finn said as Rachel wiped a tear from his cheek.

"And you're forgetting Baby Hummel. He's a blood relative too," Rachel reminded him. Let's just think positively until we know something, okay? Your mom's in good health. She has great doctors. This hospital isn't going to let something happen to one of their nurses. Remember three weeks ago during the ice storm. The paramedics brought her home in an ambulance after her shift ended because they didn't want her driving on the ice?"

"You're right as usual Rach, I just hope that Kurt didn't hear me say any of that," Finn said softly.

"I'm sure if he did, he would understand. Kurt knows what it's like to lose a mom. Anyway, let's not jump the gun.

Blaine watched Kurt as he paced on the other end of the waiting room.

"You haven't said anything," Blaine finally said.

"I was just remembering the last time that I was in this hospital. It was after my dad had his heart attack. We didn't know for days if he was going to make it," Kurt said.

"But he did make it, and look at him now. He's eating right, he's exercising, and he has you, Carole, Finn and a new baby on the way."

"I know, it's just hard looking at Finn. I know what he's thinking. He and his mom are really close. He's afraid of losing her too," Kurt said staring at his tall step brother pacing at the other end of the long waiting room. "If she hadn't married my dad, she wouldn't be pregnant, and if I hadn't introduced them…"

"Stop it!" Blaine interrupted. "You're looking for the worst possible scenario. Carole and your dad are happy together. This baby may not have been planned, but Carole has been thrilled about it. Let's wait to see what the doctor says before we start jumping to conclusions. Instead of sitting way down here, why don't we go and sit with Finn and Rachel. You and Finn look like you could use each other's support right now."

Blaine and Kurt joined Rachel and Finn where they were pacing. Kurt hugged Finn and told him that everything was going to be alright.

Finn just nodded at his shorter step brother before the four of them sat down to only silence between them.

The few quiet minutes seemed like eons, so Blaine decided to break the ice by talking to Rachel.

"Rachel, Kurt tells me that you were invited back to Juilliard today for a second audition. How did it go?"

"Actually very well," Rachel said with a small smile. "They offered me early acceptance."

"Rachel, you didn't tell me," Finn said snapped out of his thoughts. "That's really great, I'm so proud of you."

"I really haven't had a chance to tell you, and I forgot about it when you followed me home. You see Mr. Hudson; just being with you makes me forget everything else."

Finn smiled at her as he squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"What happened at the prom after we left?" Rachel asked.

"It was very awkward. Quinn just stood there in the spot light and pulled the crown from her hair. Sam walked off the stage and out the rear doors. We could hear him squeal his tires as he left the parking lot," Kurt said.

"Principal Figgins had all of the lights turned back up and had the DJ play something fast. Santana and Brittany lead Quinn in the direction of the bathroom and everyone else started dancing." Blaine added.

"I hate that I hurt Quinn that way, but I had just told her that my place was with Rachel, and the next thing that I knew she was sticking her tongue down my throat in front of the whole school," Finn said shaking his head.

"You must have told her that right before she saw me. I entered the gym and she immediately locked eyes with me. The next thing that I knew she has your face in her hands you two are kissing," Rachel explained.

"Rachel, I must say in defense of my step brother, it was Quinn that was doing all of the kissing. From my place on the stage, I saw the whole thing. She saw you, and then she jumped Finn. When you turned and ran, she actually smiled a little before Finn shoved her backwards. Then I told Finn what had happened behind his back and he turned to see that you were gone. He grabbed your roses from my hands and took off after you. The rest is history."

"Thanks Kurt," Finn offered. "I know that I promised to have your back at the wedding, but it looks like you've had mine. I appreciate it."

"No problem Finn, I know that you'd do the same for me. I wonder what's taking so long, it seems like they've been back there forever." Kurt said changing the subject.

"I'll go and ask at the desk if they have any news," Rachel said turning to leave. Rachel soon returned with word that Carole was asking to see Finn.

Finn was directed to where Carole was and passed Burt on his back way out to the waiting room.

"I was just coming to get you," Burt said to Finn. "Your mom's asking for you."

Finn entered the exam room where his mom was being treated expecting the worst, but was met with a huge smile.

"Mom, are you alright? I've been worried to death," Finn said holding back the tears.

"Why are you so upset son? I'm fine and the baby is fine. The puncture wound from the amnio hasn't completely sealed and I was losing amniotic fluid, but everything is under control," Carole said to Finn as he finally let the tears flow.

"Mom, I'm going to say it right now, while it's just the two of us back here. I know that you're already in love with this baby, but there's no way that I can lose you. No way in hell. You're all the family that I have, and I'm not risking you."

"Finn, I'm not going anywhere. I'm fine, the baby is fine. You aren't going to lose me, and I'm not all the family that you have. You're part of me and so is this baby. Burt and Kurt maybe step family to you, but this baby is going to be connected to all of us," Carole said.

"I'm sorry Mom, I was just so afraid of losing you when Kurt told me that Baby Hummel was in trouble."

"Baby Hummel could have been in serious trouble, but everything is under control now. I'm okay. I'm going to be here overnight and then some bed rest."

"Finn, I think I might know where this is coming from. When I married Burt, I became a Hummel, and we've been referring to this baby as Baby Hummel. We're living in the old Hummel house. I think that you're feeling a little like a fish out of water and that you mom had been taken away from you." 

"Mom, how did you know? I've felt like odd man out, but I didn't say anything because you're so happy. I'm not used to sharing you, and when I did, you ended up in the hospital. When Burt had to rush you to the ER, everything just came bubbling to the surface," Finn said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Son, it has been me and you for seventeen years. After all this time, I believe that I can read you like a book. Burt and I were going to wait to tell you and Kurt together, but we've decided on a name for the baby. Given what you've told me, I think that it would alright to tell you now. We've decided to name him Joseph Hudson Hummel. That way both you and Kurt will share part of the baby's name. Burt wants to call him Joey for short, what do you think?"

"I think that I'm going to call him Hud. If he's going to be the next McKinley High all star quarterback, he needs a name to go with it," Finn said with a smile and a kiss on him mom's forehead.

Kurt soon joined Carole and Finn in the small hospital treatment room.

"Our little bro is okay," Finn said to Kurt. "And Mom is just fine too. I'm sorry that I've been so distant and moody all evening."

"Finn, I think I understand what you've been thinking. I know what it's like to lose a mom and almost lose a dad. The three of us aren't going to let anything happen to Carole. She means too much to all of us. Thank you for sharing her with Dad and me," Kurt said rubbing Finn's shoulder.

"Thanks for understanding," Finn said with his famous half smile. "Did Burt tell you about the baby's name?"

"Yes, he told us while we were waiting, but Joey Hummel just sounds like someone waiting to get beat up on the school playground," Kurt confessed.

"Yeah, but Hud Hummel doesn't," Finn said with a smile. "We're going to work on the Joey part."

Burt, Rachel, and Blaine came back to join everyone just as the doctor re entered Carole's exam room.

"We still have the equipment hooked up; would the rest of you like to visit with the newest member of the family?" The doctor asked while he turned the ultrasound machine back on.

"I've seen ultrasound pictures, but I've never seen ones in progress," Rachel said awestruck by the moving image on the screen.

"That's his heart beating," the doctor said pointing to the screen. "We've had a bit of a scare from him, but he's doing fine for now. We're going to keep Carole overnight and then she will need a few days of bed rest."

"We've got it covered," Kurt offered. "She isn't going to lift a finger until she gets the okay from you."

The doctor made a copy of the ultrasound for them before he cut off the machine and then left the room.

"Tomorrow is Sunday, and I don't have to open the tire store so I'm going to stay with Carole tonight," Burt said. "You four are still in your prom clothes, so if you want to go home, I've got this covered."

"No one told me about the prom. How did it go?" Carole asked.

"Let's get you home and then we'll give you the play by play," Finn said. "But more importantly, Rachel was offered early acceptance at Juilliard."

"Oh Rachel, I knew that there was never any doubt," Carole said giving Rachel a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you," Rachel said as she returned the hug. "Now all we have to do is get Finn through the SAT and get those football scouts from OSU here and we'll be all set."

"Son, with everything else, I forgot about the SAT, when are you going to take it again?" Carole asked her son.

"It's this coming Saturday. I'm taking it at the Lima campus of OSU," Finn answered.

"Are you ready?" Carole asked.

"As ready as I'm every going to be. Ms. Pillsbury/Howell and Rachel have been drilling me every chance that they get. In fact I was expecting Rachel to run vocabulary words with me while we slow danced tonight," Finn said giving Rachel a look.

Giving Finn an elbow in the ribs, Rachel giggled. "We still have five more days to study."

"Have you seen how those two have been studying?" Kurt asked everyone. "For every word or question that Finn gets right, Rachel gives him a kiss."

"Hey if it works, don't knock it," Burt laughed. "It sounds like a game plan to me. Finn, is it working?"

"Yeah, it's working great," Finn grinned turning a little red. "There's nothing like being inspired."

Trying to change the subject Finn turned to Blaine and asked when his transfer to McKinley and his move to Lima would be complete.

"I'm moving to Lima and your old room at Ms. Corcoran's this weekend. In fact, I have a lot of my normal clothes packed in my car right now. I'm not going to miss the uniforms at Dalton," Blaine answered placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I won't be around to help you move on Saturday, but does this mean that you'll be practicing with New Directions on Monday?" Finn asked.

"You're right, if Mr. Schuster will have me," Blaine answered.

"Oh he'll have you alright," Finn smiled. "He's been eager to steal you away from the Warblers ever since he heard that you might be transferring, and I can use the help with the male leads. Rachel needs someone who can keep up with her, vocally I mean."

Carole and Burt were enjoying hearing the four teen joke around with each other, when a knock was heard at the door. It was several members of the hospital staff ready to move Carole from the exam room to a patient room.

"I'll see you bright and early in the morning," Finn said to him mom before leaving with Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine.

Burt walked the four to the elevators before he returned to Carole. "Finn, I'm leaving you in charge tonight. I'm going to be here with Carole so you'll have to be the man of the house tonight since you are the oldest. Can you handle it?"

Burt asked Finn.

"Oh, please," Kurt said rolling his eyes," Finn's only two months older than I am."

"That doesn't matter," Burt said. "Finn is the oldest so he's in charge."

Rachel, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine were riding the elevator down when Finn started laughing.

"You heard the man, I'm in charge so I guess that there won't be any funny business going on the basement," Finn laughed holding his sides.

"There hasn't been any funny business even though we all know that you were over at Rachel's on the nights when Blaine stayed with us before. And since you're calling a no funny business rule, that goes for the back seat of my car on the way home," Kurt said completely wiping the smile off of Finn's face.

When the four left the hospital it was well past midnight. They were riding down the empty dark streets of Lima toward Rachel's house when out of the blue Finn said, "Joey Hummel, they've got to be kidding."

The four were laughing so hard, Kurt was hold his sides to keep from swerving all over the road.

Suddenly Finn, Rachel, and Kurt almost in unison yelled, "Run Joey Run," so loud that they startled an unknowing Blaine.

-/-

Until next time, thank you for all of the reviews. The trip to New York and Nationals will be the next chapter! Thank you, Whistler Nights.


	28. Chapter 28 The Road to Nationals

**Chapter 28 – The Road to Nationals**

(I do not own Glee, the characters, or any of the brands mentioned in this story.)

Blaine moved into the Finn's old room in the Hudson house the following weekend. Carole had been unable to sell it and was renting it with an option to buy to Shelby Corcoran. Shelby needed help maintaining the house and the yard and Blaine needed a place to stay in Lima, so it was a win/win situation for both of them.

Finn also took the SAT that weekend with a pocket filled with new Number 2 pencils. Carole, Burt, Kurt, and Rachel had given him two apiece with their good luck wishes. Unlike the others, Rachel gave Finn the pencils that she had used when she took the SAT earlier in the fall.

"Why are you giving me chewed up pencils with worn down erasers?" Finn asked her.

"For luck," she said. "These pencils were good to me when I took the SAT."

Carole came home from her overnight stay at the hospital on Sunday to find Blaine vacuuming, Kurt cleaning bathrooms, and Finn and Rachel doing the laundry.

"What's going on here?" Carole wanted to know when Burt helped her through the door and to the couch in the living room.

"The doctor said that you needed bed rest and you're going to get it. We don't want you to lift a finger until the doctor says that you and the baby are fine," Kurt told her.

"Mercedes and her mom will be here around six o'clock with dinner. Her mom insisted on bringing a turkey with all of the fixings," Finn said licking her lips. "It'll be like Thanksgiving, and we're thankful that you and the baby are okay, but Mom, Burt we gotta work on that Joey name."

"What's wrong with Joey?" Burt asked.

"We've talked about it, and we can't think of any other way to explain it to you other than Glee style.

Everyone made Carole and Burt comfortable on the couch and then Finn keyed up the karaoke version of _Run, Joey_, _Run_. Finn and Rachel reprised their old roles in the story song while Blaine took Puck's part and Kurt took Jesse's.

The song and their performance were just ending when Mercedes and her mom came through the door carrying two of many mouth watering dishes.

"What's going on in here?" Mercedes said as she came in. "It sounds like someone's got a sack full of pissed off cats from the street."

"We're just trying to talk Carole and Dad into not naming our new little brother Joey," Kurt said running to take a bowl of green beans from Mercedes.

"Oh please, don't hang that name on any poor little child. Rachel ruined that name for all of us with her bad reputation video. If you want to see the original, Mr. Schue probably has it in a drawer along with his La Freak videos," Mercedes said shaking her head.

"It really wasn't that bad," Finn said coming to Rachel's defense. "It made Jesse St. Jackass leave town and make way for Finchel. We don't want to tell you what to name your baby, but let's hear your second, third, fourth or even fifth choice."

Carole looked at Burt before she told the group that their second choice was Zachary Hudson Hummel.

"Yeah, I like that already, I'm going to call him Zach Attach," Finn said punching the air.

"I thought that you were going to call him Hud?" Kurt asked.

"That'll be his locker room name," Finn said with pride.

"Since you two boys are already planning on a nick name for our unborn son, have you decided where he's going to go to college yet?" Burt asked.

"Only a Big Ten football school will do," Finn laughed.

Everyone was having a good time as Rachel, Mercedes and her mom helped set the dining room table with roasted turkey and at least a dozen different side dishes, breads, and pies to go with it. Finn noticed a big bowl of candied yams with marshmallows melted on top so he was happy.

Carole begged Mercedes and her mom to eat with them and thanked them for such a delicious meal.

"You just enjoyed yourselves and your dinner," Mercedes said hugging Carole. "Mom and I have to get to choir practice over at the church."

"Turning to Blaine Mercedes said, "We're looking forward to having you in New Directions, but you'd better bring your 'A' game. Kurt and I'll be hot on your heels for solos and leads."

On Monday morning, Blaine officially enrolled at McKinley and that afternoon he joined New Directions. Santana was giving Blaine the once over when Kurt looked at her with his death stare.

Quinn hadn't been at school on Monday, but she returned to school on Tuesday hoping that the prom gossip had died down. Sam wasn't talking to her, but when she did catch him looking her way, she was getting the death stare too.

Nationals in New York was just weeks away. The set list was retweeked to include Blaine. Every moment that was not dedicated to school or sleeping went into preparation. Vocal Adrenaline may still be able to beat them, but they weren't going to let themselves come home with anything less than second place.

The Friday before the competition on Saturday finally came, and the little group was assembled at the Lima airport. They would be taking a commuter fight to Columbus, and a 747 to New York from Columbus. Emma and Carl were going as chaperones along with Mr. Schue. Emma had put together manilla envelopes for all of the Glee kids with their plane tickets, room reservations, phone numbers, directions to their hotel in New York, and instructions in case they were separated. Also included were their credentials as participants to get them into where they would be performing – Carnegie Hall.

"Finn, there is an extra piece of information in your envelope," Mrs. P/H said softly to him. "The latest SAT scores came into the counseling office just as we were leaving today, and I didn't think that you would mind if I jotted yours down. You don't have to look if you want to wait on your scores in the mail, but I think that you'll be pleased."

Finn stepped away from the group and pulled the neatly folded piece of paper out of his envelope almost afraid to look. In an instant Finn was yelling, "Yes, Yes!" and dancing around while everyone in the airport was staring at him.

Grabbing Rachel and kissing her on the head, he announced to the whole airport his scores. He had improved his verbal score by 250 points and his written score by over 200 points.

Kurt pulled Blaine to the side and said. "You know that when she was tutoring him, she gave him a kiss for every right answer. It sounds like it paid off."

"You've got to find the right inspiration," Blaine replied.

Everyone was assembled waiting for their boarding information to be announced except for Emma's husband.

"Where's Carl?" Will asked her.

"He had an emergency oral surgery from a car wreck at the last minute. He said that if he wasn't here by the time we boarded to go on without him. He would catch the first direct flight to New York and catch up with us," Emma said glancing at her watch.

The loud speaker at the airport announced their commuter fight to Columbus and everyone boarded without Carl. The commuter flight was a short one, but the layover in Columbus was almost an hour. The kids decided to check out the shops at the Columbus airport while Will and Emma headed to Starbucks for a latte.

Sitting down with their coffee near the back of the shop, Will and Emma were soon involved in their own conversation.

"I feel kind of bad that you and I have first class seats on the flight to New York and the kids are back in coach," Emma told Will.

"Nah, don't worry about it. This bunch is used to riding around Ohio in a school bus. They have a good time just being together," Will said. "I just hope that this isn't going to be a problem for you and Carl since he didn't make our flight. I don't want him to think anything's going on since you and I'll be on this flight together without him."

"No, Carl said that he would be on the next direct flight and would catch up to us, but Will, I just want to warn you that Carl isn't happy. He thinks that I'm still carrying a torch for you," Emma said softly.

"But you two are married," Will said in shock. "Why would he think that?"

"Will, I'm only telling you this as my best friend, but running off to Las Vegas was a mistake. I thought that I could over come my fears if I just jumped in and did it, but I couldn't"

"Emma, what are you saying?"

"Will, our marriage has never really been consummated," Emma whispered fighting back the tears. "We've tried, but I just physically freeze up. Carl thinks that it's because I'm still in love with you."

"Are you?" Will asked.

Sitting in the back of Starbucks and totally absorbed in their conversation, Will and Emma didn't hear the boarding call for their flight.

All of the Glee kids boarded the flight and took their seats back in coach assuming that Will and Emma were up in first class. They weren't.

Will and Emma didn't realize that they had missed their flight until the plane had taken off. Will tried to call Finn and Rachel but his phone kept blinking Network Not Available. The Glee kids didn't realize it until they were on the ground in New York at luggage claim. Calling Mr. Schue from LaGuardia, Finn soon realized that they were fourteen teenagers with no chaperones in New York.

"Everyone gather round, I have some news," Finn said to the Glee club after everyone had retrieved their luggage. "I just talked to Mr. Schue to see why he isn't here with us. He and Mrs. Pillsbury/Howell missed the flight that we just got off of. They're going to get on the next flight available and should be here in New York with us no later that 6 AM tomorrow morning. I'm going to call the hotel and have them send their van to pick us up."

"Does this mean that we're in New York alone tonight?" Mike asked.

"Yes, at least until tomorrow morning, but we have all the information that we need in the envelopes that Mrs. P/H passed out. We'll be okay until then," Finn said trying to be the leader.

"Room mate swap! I call Mike!" Tina yelled grabbing Mike by the shoulder.

Rachel tried to speak up and be a leader too but no one was listening to her. "Everyone, we maybe here alone, but Mr. Schuster expects us to act responsibly. We have to stick to our room assignments."

"Oh Berry you're such a party pooper. Mr. Schue and Mrs. P/H won't be here until 6 AM. We can swap back to the original room assignments before then. And while you were so busy trying to do the adult thing everyone has gotten coupled up except you and Finn. It looks like you two are stuck with each other. Is that a problem?" Puck asked Rachel trying to rile her up.

"No I guess not, but we have to keep this among ourselves or Mr. Schue and Mrs. P/H could get fired," Rachel said realizing that she would be sharing a room with Finn that night.

"Is it agreed?" Puck asked. "Does everyone agree to keep this among ourselves and to swap back to the right rooms at five tomorrow morning?"

After a chorus of yeses, the group boarded the van for their hotel.

Rachel sat down on the van seat beside Finn and said softly, "I'm glad that we're going to have another night in New York alone together, but as the leaders of New Directions we're not setting a very good example."

"Rachel," Finn said with a gleam in his eye, "The guys figured out the room swap before we ever left Lima. Mr. Schue and Mrs. P/H missing the flight just made it a little easier, and we don't have to wait until our chaperones are asleep."

"And when were you going to tell me this?" Rachel whispered back.

"Tonight, when I slipped under your covers in the dark," Finn said kissing her forehead.

-/-

Until next time, thank you for reviewing. Their night in New York without chaperones and the Nationals competition is next. Whistler Nights


	29. Chapter 29 Nationals

**Chapter 29 – Nationals**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

The hotel courtesy van was waiting for its turn to pull away from the LaGuardia taxi parking when Finn's phone rang again.

"Wait driver," Finn shouted. "We don't have all of our luggage."

"Yes we do," Rachel corrected him.

"Finn bent over and whispered in her ear, "No we don't, Mr. Schue and Ms. P/H may have missed the flight, but their luggage didn't. It was on the flight with ours."

"Oh no," Rachel whispered to herself.

"Puck, Sam, Mike, will you guys come with me? We have to find a two more pieces of luggage."

Leaving the others on the van, the four boys headed back to luggage claim and soon reappeared with two bags.

Finn took his seat next to Rachel again as she leaned over and whispered, "Does this mean that they're stuck in Columbus without even a toothbrush overnight?"

"Unless they have one in their carry on bags, I guess so,"  
Finn whispered back with a mischievous grin.

Arriving at the hotel, Finn corralled the group in the corner of the lobby and went to check them in.

The others were waiting and talking about all the possibilities of being stranded in New York alone when another large group entered the lobby.

Rachel was waiting with Kurt and Blaine when she asked Kurt, "Isn't that Vocal Adrenaline? I know that it's them. Now that my mom is no longer their coach, Dustin Goolsby is their new director and there he is. I can't believe that they're staying in the same hotel!"

"Wait," said Blaine, "I thought that you had two gay dads."

"Well Duh!" Rachel exclaimed. "Dad and Daddy couldn't make me by themselves. My mom, Shelby Corcoran helped them out."

"Shelby Corcoran, the woman that I am renting Finn's old room from is your mother?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she's my mom, but we only met for the first time last year. Hasn't Kurt filled you in on all the details?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sorry Blaine, if I haven't told you all the Lima news. But while we are on the subject, I think that you should know Beth is Shelby's adopted daughter," Kurt told Blaine.

"I didn't think that Shelby and Beth looked anything alike," Blaine concluded.

Beth's biological parents are none other than our very own Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman," Kurt said in a whisper. Please don't say anything about Shelby or Beth in front of Quinn. I don't think Quinn knows they've moved to Lima. Quinn puts up a front, but I know that this has been very hard on her.

Blaine just stood there with his mouth gaping open.

"I know that this sounds like gossip, but just so you're forewarned, Quinn passed Beth off as Finn's child for almost five months," Rachel said softly to Blaine. "It still hurts him."

The last members of Vocal Adrenaline were coming in the door when Puck noticed that it was his boss at Sheets and Things who was bringing up the rear.

"Ms. Shuster, what are you doing here?" Puck asked her after he crossed the lobby.

"Don't you know? I've been dating Dustin Goolsby, the new director of Vocal Adrenaline and he asked me to come as a chaperone. I didn't know that your little group would be staying in the same hotel. Where's Will?" Terri asked visually searching the large lobby for her ex husband.

Before Puck could spill the beans, Finn ran up to Puck and Terri.

"He's coming," Finn said trying to cover for Mr. Schue. "But in the mean time we've got a problem. The hotel won't let us check in without a least one adult since we're all underage."

"But isn't Will or Miss Doe Eyes with you?" Terri asked.

"We were separated at the airport," Finn said without telling her which airport. "Anyway we're stuck here until Mr. Schue or Dr. and Mrs. Howell show up and that could be awhile. Dr. Howell had an emergency."

"Well, I'm not going to leave two of my best employees stranded," Terri said. "Go with me to the registration desk and I'll get you guys checked in. Just make sure that you tell Will that I came to your rescue when he shows up."

"If he asks why you're here, do you want us to tell him that you're here with Vocal Adrenaline and Dustin Goolsby?" Puck asked.

"Why not?" Terri asked. "Maybe if he sees me with Dustin again, he might miss me."

When Finn and Puck returned from the registration desk, Terri had left to rejoin Vocal Adrenaline.

"Mrs. Pillsbury/Howell did a good job booking our rooms," Finn said to the group. "We're all together on the fifth floor. We can go upstairs now, but our itinerary says that we're supposed to meet back down here at six for dinner."

"I was thinking about room service instead," Tina smiled at Mike. "Something involving strawberries and chocolate."

"We've got to stick to the itinerary," Finn scolded the group. "If Mr. Schue sees a bunch of extra charges for room service, he's going to know that something was up."

"Yes, Dad," Puck said to Finn, "But you and Mom, I mean Rachel have to behave yourselves too."

"This was so much easier when it was just me and you," Finn whispered to Rachel.

Everyone checked into their assigned rooms and then came back down stairs for dinner in the hotel restaurant. After dinner the group met for a hush- hush meeting in Kurt and Finn's room.

"Listen up," Finn told the group. "Project room swap is a go, but remember Mr. Schue and Ms. P/H could get fired if McKinley or our parents find out that they missed the flight and we're here alone. Everyone set your cell phones or have a wake up call for at five AM."

"And remember too, that we have Nationals tomorrow," Rachel interrupted. "We need all of us to be rested and ready to perform."

"Yes, Mom," Puck said as the key sway began. "Just make sure that you and Finnessa get lots of sleep too."

Meanwhile back in Columbus Will and Emma had been stuck for several hours trying to decide what to do. The earliest direct flight that they could get seats on wouldn't land in New York until five the next morning.

"Do you think that we should get two hotel rooms for the night?" Will asked Emma.

"If we leave the airport, we'll have to go through security and the pat downs again, and I don't think I can do that again today," Emma said shaking her head. "Besides hotel rooms will only give Carl something else to be suspicious about."

"Carl has absolutely nothing to be suspicious about," Will shot back defending the two of them. "We simply missed the flight. It's not like we did it on purpose especially since we both could get fired for having fourteen teenagers in New York alone. He's got to understand that!"

"Carl doesn't understand a lot when it comes to you Will," Emma concluded.

"You never answered my question, Emma. Do you love me?" Will asked.

"Yes, you will always have a piece of my heart. But I'm married to Carl now and I love him, but in a different way. I made a vow to Carl and I'm not going to throw that away so easily. If Carl will just help me work through this intimacy thing, we might still have a shot."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Will asked.

"Oh Heavens No," Emma said. "If he finds out that I told you about our bedroom problems, it would just be another nail in the coffin."

"I won't say a word to him," Will promised. "But I think that you should call him and be upfront with him about our current situation."

"I've been trying, but his receptionist says that he's still working on that car crash victim. A young girl who just got her license ran off the road and hit a tree. I think that it involved some broken and cracked teeth and a broken jaw," Emma said with a sad sigh.

"Is she a student at McKinley?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I don't know, Carl's receptionist didn't tell me her name."

"It sounds like Carl is going to have a long night," Will said.

"And we are too, on these airport chairs wondering what our little band of fourteen is doing in the Big Apple alone. Will, you have several couples in that group. Do you think that there will be any room swapping tonight?" Emma asked.

"Probably, but we're going to be in enough trouble with Figgins and Carl for missing our flight. I'm taking a don't ask approach with the kids. I think that there's going to be room swapping even if we were there, don't you?" Will asked Emma

"I think that you're right. Finn and Rachel can't seem to get enough of each other especially since they're back together after their break up," Emma mused.

Back in New York, it was nearing seven thirty when everyone swapped keys, collected a few items and settled into their "swapped" rooms.

Finn and Rachel were talking between light kisses on one of beds in her room.

"Have I told you today how beautiful you are and how much I love you?" Finn asked rubbing his hand on Rachel's cheek.

"No but I never get tired of hearing it," Rachel said taking his hand and kissing the back of it. "I'm glad that I have this night alone with you, I just hope that the others get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow. Did you notice who ended up together?"

"Nope, and I didn't want to know," Finn smiled. "All I cared about was ending up with you."

"Did you happen to notice who Quinn ended up with?" Rachel asked.

"Mercedes, I think, but she could have been with Sam if she hadn't tried to give me a tonsillectomy at the prom," Finn said kissing Rachel's neck.

"I hope that she's with Mercedes, you do know what next week is don't you?" Rachel asked.

"Not really," Finn mumbled, "All I know is that you have the most magnificent neck."

"Finn, its Beth's first birthday next week! Did you forget?" Rachel said pushing Finn back off of her.

"I really haven't thought much about it," Finn confessed feeling his mood fading. "I guess that's why both Quinn and Puck have been kind of moody lately. That could've been me, if you hadn't told me what everyone else knew. A teenage father at seventeen celebrating his baby girl's first birthday."

"You can still attend her first birthday if you would like. Shelby asked me to come and you have told Shelby about your part in Beth's history. Shelby said that she would love for you to come if you feel comfortable being there. Kurt and Blaine are going to be there.

"Let me think about it," Finn offered. "I've seen Beth a few times since they moved in, and it has hurt a little less each time."

"I'm glad. Beth has a great home, and you have your future ahead of you. Have I told you again how proud I am of your SAT scores?"

"I couldn't have done it without yours and Ms. P/H's help. Now can I show you how grateful I am for your help and how much I love you?" Finn asked with his lop sided smile.

"Yes please, but let me call down stairs for a four AM wake up call first."

"Four AM, we agreed on swapping back to our room assignments at five," Finn said confused.

"I know, but you and I've had bed time sex, and afternoon delight sex, but we've never had wake up sex," Rachel said with a smile.

"I like the way you think," Finn said pulling her cardigan over her head and pushing her back down on the bed. "I'll tell you something else we've never had and that's shower sex. Did you see the size of that bathroom?"

"Mr. Hudson, you and I do think alike," Rachel said against his kisses. "Help me get out of my clothes and I'll meet you there."

Finn didn't have to think about that one. He ran to the shower to get the hot water running and then they both helped each other out of their clothes between kisses.

Saturday morning Finn returned to his original room assignment with Kurt after two rounds of love making, a shower and a long soak with Rachel in a claw footed bath tub.

"How was your night?" Kurt asked as Finn crawled into the second bed.

"Wonderful," Finn said still buzzed from his night with Rachel. "After we got past her virginity thing, she's turned into quite a lover."

"That's too much information," Kurt said. "I hope that you two got some sleep. We're going to need you two on the ballad today."

"Damn, that is today," Finn said realizing that today was Saturday, not Friday when he went to bed with Rachel.

"You had better get some sleep before Mr. Schue gets here," Kurt said rolling over.

Later out in the hall, Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury/Howell arrived just as the sun was coming up. To their dismay Brittney was roaming the hall half asleep in her footed fuzzy pajamas clutching a stuffed rabbit.

"Brittney what are you doing out here? It's almost sun up,

and you should be asleep," Mr. Schue asked.

"I can't find my room," Brittney said squeezing her pink bunny.

Emma dropped her brief case and started searching for her itinerary and the hotel room assignment sheet from down stairs.

"Brittney, you're in room 512 with Santana. I'll help you find it," Emma said leading the half asleep teenager down the hall.

"That works too," Brittany mumbled.

Emma turned her head and gave Will an "I told you so look."

"Like, I said, I'm not going to ask. I just hope that they all managed to get some sleep last night," Will yawned.

By seven that morning Rachel was pounding on Finn and Kurt's door. Kurt got up and let her in before she woke up everyone on the hall. Finn just snuggled deeper under his covers when the hall light pierced through the open door.

"Did Mr. Schue get here? What time do we perform? Should I get the girls up and ready to go," Rachel rattled non stop.

"Yes, Mr. Schue is here, we saw him about six. We don't perform until three this afternoon. And No, don't get the girls up. Mr. Schue said for everyone to sleep until nine since he didn't get much sleep at the airport," Finn yawned trying to pull Rachel into his bed.

"Would you two stop it? I'm not going to pretend to be asleep over here while you two hump like rabbits," Kurt said flipping over in the second bed. "At the rate you two are going, I'm going to be covered up with nieces and nephews by the time I'm twenty."

"Oh Kurt, can it. Rachel has her fuzzy pajamas on and I'm in my t-shirt and pajama bottoms, nothing gonna happen. I just want to spoon and snooze with my girl," Finn said trying to get Rachel under his comforter.

"Finn, we did enough of that last night," Rachel whispered to Finn trying to loosen his grip on her arm. I don't want Mr. Schue or Ms. P/H to find me in your bed.

"Pretty Pleeeeeeeeze," Finn whined.

"No, we've got a big day ahead of us if we're going to win this. I'm going back to my room and get a little more sleep," Rachel said finally freeing herself from Finn's grasp.

"You can sleep here with me," Finn said in his best baby talk. "I'll just wrap my arm around you and keep your warm. I promise to be good."

"Rachel," Kurt snapped, "Either give me your room key and get in bed with him, or go back to your own room. I really would like another couple hours of sleep if you two don't mind."

"I'm going," Rachel said. "Just make sure he gets all of the guys up by nine."

"Rachel, if I can't talk you into cuddling with me, would you stick a note under Mr. Schue's door? I forgot to tell him that his ex is here. I think he said that he was in room 523." Finn yawned.

"Sure, I'll do it on my way back to my room," Rachel said giving Finn a kiss on his forehead.

"If you won't stay and snuggle with me, can I at least tell the girls good bye?" Finn asked opening one eye and smiling at her.

"I knew it! You just wanted to feel me up!" Rachel scolded.

"That does it! I'm out of here!" Kurt snapped jumping up from his bed and shielding his eyes from their view.

"I'm leaving, go back to bed," Rachel said stopping Kurt. "Just don't let him oversleep."

Rachel hastily scribbled down a note for Mr. Schue and was out Finn and Kurt's hotel room door.

Finn rolled over and the only thing that he said to Kurt was, "Party pooper."

"Finn I swear, you and Rachel are the most over sexed teenagers that I've ever seen," Kurt scolded his step brother.

"Yeah, ain't it great?" Finn said with a smile and a yawn before he went back to sleep.

By nine Finn was up pounding on all of the boy's room doors with Kurt helping him. Rachel was doing the same with her list of girl's rooms.

"Breakfast downstairs in 30 minutes," Finn yelled as each door was opened.

By 9:30 everyone was down stairs looking more asleep than awake except for Quinn and Mercedes who were dressed and ready to go.

Mr. Schue pulled Finn aside and asked him about the note that he found under his door.

"Finn, I found this note. Is Terri really here?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yeah, she's here chaperoning Vocal Adrenaline. I think she said that she was dating their director, Dexter Goulash or something like that. Any way if it hadn't been for her, we would've been spending the night in the lobby. The hotel didn't want to sign in fourteen underage teenagers with out an adult. I think Vocal Adrenaline is up on the seventh floor," Finn said amazed that he had linked that many sentences together so early in the morning.

"Thanks buddy, and thanks for holding the fort down last night," Mr. Schue said to Finn. "I'll have to thank Terri for coming to your rescue yesterday. And by the way, Vocal Adrenaline's new director is Dustin Goolsby, not Dexter Goulash, but I like your name for him better."

As everyone was eating breakfast, Ms. P/H handed out the itinerary for the day. Twelve different groups would be competing on Saturday. They had to be in the green room by 2:30 and on stage at 3:00. Vocal Adrenaline would be last competing right after them.

At 2:15 the hotel van let the group off in front of Carnegie Hall. Rachel had to stop and take it all in. "Finn, I've been here several times before, but never to perform on the stage. I hope to return here again someday as a performer in my own right," Rachel said squeezing Finn's arm a little tighter.

"You will babe," Finn said kissing the top of her head. "And I'm going to be sitting in the center of the front row cheering and clapping for you. No matter what happens, I'll always be your biggest fan."

New Directions was more than a little nervous as their name was announced to the crowd. Standing in their places behind the closed curtain Finn mouthed "Break a leg," to Rachel, as she mouthed, "I love you back to him.

The curtain rose and their music started. One song after another, they only got better and better. The final number had the entire audience standing on their feet and shouting for more. Blaine and Kurt had finished their set with Susan Boyles' _I Am Who I Was Born To Be. _It was magical and the judges were visibly moved. Kurt's rare male soprano voice with its soaring clean clear high notes was the icing on the cake.

Taking their seats in the audience, they passed Vocal Adrenaline on their way to the stage. Vocal Adrenaline out number them three to one.

"Don't worry about their numbers Kurt whispered to Blaine. "What we lack in numbers we make up for in passion. That's something they've never achieved."

While New Directions was being seated, Will thanked Terri for rescuing his little group the afternoon before. As the curtain rose on Vocal Adrenaline performance something or someone was missing. Rachel was the first to notice it.

"Where's Sunshine?" Rachel whispered to Finn. Down the row the question was asked until it reached Mr. Schue. Getting Terri's attention, Mr. Schue mouthed to her the same question, "Where's Sunshine?"

"Terri wrote a note on her program and passed it over to Will, "Car wreck yesterday morning "Broke some teeth and her jaw. Had to have her mouth wired shut, but she's going to be fine."

Will felt the energy leave his body as he passed the note down his line of students. When the note finally reached Rachel, she was the most disappointed.

"I wanted to beat them, but not this way," Rachel cried softly to Finn.

"It'll be okay, Finn whispered back. The note says that she's going to be fine. We'll be back next year, and I really don't think they could of beat Kurt and Blaine anyway."

After two days of competition, the winners were announced. New Directions had done what they came to New York to do, beat Vocal Adrenaline, but it was a bittersweet victory. The Nationals trophy was taller than Rachel and had to be mailed to Lima.

Returning to McKinley on Monday morning, New Directions was greeted like returning World Series champs. That afternoon a special assembly was called and New Directions repeated their winning performance for the student body. On their way back to the choir room the group was still running on an adrenaline high when Rachel stopped the group in its tracks. There in the hall was a void. All that remained was a strain on the floor that marked where it had once stood. The slushie machine was gone!

Rachel and Finn were the last to enter the choir room that day, Closing the Door behind them.

-/-

The End, I hope that you have enjoyed my very long story. I have a new story in the works about New Directions and their senior year at McKinley. I hope that you will look for it. Again, thanks to all of you who have followed me through what has turned out to be a novel. What started as a three chapter one shot, took on a life of its own! Whistler Nights


End file.
